


Twisted Pasts

by Khorevis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Everyone had had a bad past, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'll probably use OCs for other students just to have a bit more variety, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mainly focused on Team JNPR but has some RWBY too, Slow Burn, kind of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khorevis/pseuds/Khorevis
Summary: Everyone in RWBY had had a somehow bad past, from lack of parents to lack of affection to lack of confidence. They all managed to move on from their problems.What would have happened if, instead, those problems hadn't just faded?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: the updates will probably be irregular, maybe short chapters., frankly I don't know. I just started this from an idea. I don't even know if I'll ever finish this.
> 
> Ruby, Yang, Ren and Nora all have issues for the lack of parents.  
> Weiss hates her family because her father forces her to obey his orders.  
> Blake has been in an abusive relationship with Adam and fled from the White Fang.  
> Jaune ran away from home and trained himself because his family didn't believe in him.  
> Pyrrha hates to be put in the spotlight, but her family forced her to attend tournaments and so on for fame.
> 
> Basically, everyone's past is not the one they would have liked.

«Ruby Rose», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. She knew him. «You... have silver eyes», he added, looming over her to inspect her eyes.

«Uh...» was all she could manage before the man stood upright again, glancing at the blonde woman's scroll.

«Tell me, Miss Rose, where did you learn to do that?», he asked nonchalantly.

«Uhh... Signal Academy?», answered Ruby, hoping that the man would just accept her answer. Hell, she was trained to fight, not to be interrogated!

«They taught you to use a _scythe?_ », he asked again, placing a tray of cookies in front of her.

«One teacher in particular», added Ruby, quickly shoving the cookies the man had offered her down her throat.

«I've seen only another Huntsman mastering that kind of weapon», pondered the white-haired man. «A dusty, old crow».

«Tsf mmn uncmn qfou», she replied, her mouth completely filled with cookies. She swallowed and laughed nervously before repeating. «Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He took me under his wing. Before I was a mess, and now am all hyaa huuaaa yihiii».

The man didn't show any response to the childish ninja-like behaviour, but instead sat across from her and regarded her with seriousness. «Do you know who I am?».

«You are Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy», candidly said Ruby, as if the answer was obvious. And in a way, it was.

«Tell me, Miss Rose, would you like to join my school?».

«More than anything else in this world».

#####

«Weiss Schnee», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. She knew him. «Heiress... of the Schnee Dust Company nonetheless».

«I am», she coldly replied.

«I've seen your talents and I am impressed by your skill», continued the man, as if nothing happened. «From what I've heard, you were going to attend Atlas Academy».

«I am».

«Now, do you know who I am?».

She scoffed arrogantly. «Of course. You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Everyone knows that».

«I am here to ask you a question, Miss Schnee. Would you like to attend Beacon Academy? As you well know, all Academies have dormitories, so it wouldn't even be a problem for you to find an apartment here in Vale».

«My father wants me to go to Atlas», she retorted. «I have no choice but oblige».

«What if you have one?».

«I just said I haven't», she snapped, annoyed. «"Hypothetically" won't change a thing».

«I'm sure I can talk to Jacques and convince him to let you attend my school», shrugged Professor Ozpin. «But the question was "would you _like_ to attend Beacon Academy?"».

«You can't convince my father».

«Let's say I can».

Weiss scoffed again. «Then, let's say I would join Beacon».

#####

«Blake Belladonna», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. She knew him. «It has taken quite some time to find you. It seems you are... slippery».

«What do you want?», she asked, quickly sizing him up. She had her Gambol Shroud with her, so maybe she could stun him for a second to rush for the door in case things went the wrong way.

«Although we can all say it has been difficult, I've managed to gain a few informations over your skills», continued the man. «And I think that such a wonderful set of skills shouldn't be wasted».

«I'm not a mercenary or something like that», she replied, her hand already rising slowly for the hilt of her sword.

«No, no, no. Of course not», the man chuckled lightly, amused by her jumpiness. «Your skills would be honed and perfected, not abused of».

«What's that supposed to mean?», she asked, feeling less and less safe each passing second.

«I would like to ask you to enter Beacon Academy», he said directly. «I think you know who I am».

«You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy of Vale», she said. The man looks mildly impressed.

«And... what about my offer?».

«How do I know it's not a trap?».

«Not everything in your life is a trap, Miss Belladonna», the man sighed. «You don't know».

The black haired girl stared at him for a bit longer.

«I accept».

#####

«Yang Xiao Long», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. She knew him. «You... are Miss Rose's stepsister».

«I am her sister, yes», she replied, a bit harshly to be honest. But, to be honest, she didn't like the word "stepsister". Ruby was her sister. Stop.

«My records say that you've made request to attend Beacon Academy, right?».

«Yes».

«Do you know that Miss Rose will also attend Beacon, although she's two years younger?».

She frowned, but she didn't budge an inch. «Yes, I'm aware of that».

«It seems you're a very good fighter, Miss Xiao Long», continued the man. «Would you like to become a Huntress?».

«Hell, yeah».

«Do you know who I am?».

«You're... Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon».

«I'm here to make you an offer», he said, slightly leaning forward. «Would you join Beacon Academy, this year?».

For a second, Yang looked dumbfounded. Then she shook herself. «Double Hell, yeah!».

#####

«Jaune Arc», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. He knew him. «You... belong to an ancient and powerful lineage».

«I'm not worthy of the Arc name», he bitterly replied, looking away from the man.

«Apparently, you made a request to enter Beacon Academy, correct me if I'm wrong».

«You're not wrong».

«Why, if I may, do you want to join my Academy?», continued the man. «Is it for the adrenaline of combat? Or for the glory of heroism? Or the thrill of power?».

«None of all that», he replied. «I want to prove them wrong».

«Whom?».

«Everyone», he scoffed. «Myself included. I want to prove them all wrong».

The man didn't pry further. He didn't even need to, since he already had the answers on his very scroll. «Tell me, Mr Arc, do you know who I am?».

«You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon», he shrugged.

 _'It seems my name has become public domain'_ , the man thought, amused. «What would you say, if I told you we have no more free places?».

He stared right into the man's brown eyes, a steely resolve behind his gaze. «Test me. Whatever you want. I'll prove you whatever you want».

The man adjusted his glasses. «The training won't be easy».

«If it's training to improve, it must be hard».

«True», conceded the man. «But... are you up to it?».

«I requested, sir. The answer is obvious. Or at least, I think so».

«Very well, I may have a free spot for you in Beacon». His shoulders relaxed visibly. «But I don't think you are ready for it».

«Then I'll prove you wrong too». The man smiled.

#####

«Pyrrha Nikos», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. She knew him. «You won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row... Amazing».

«Apparently», she replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It seemed her fame had reached her even here in Vale.

«And my records say you also graduated with top grades in Sanctum Academy», continued the man, tilting his head sideways.

«That's right».

«Plus all the smaller tournaments and challenges you won», added the man, sitting across from her. «Miss Nikos, your skill is extraordinaire».

«I...».

«So, I have to ask, why did you want to join Beacon?», asked the man, slightly leaning forwards. «With your fame and skill, you could have easily entered Haven, or any other Academy. Why Beacon?».

«I...». She looked away for a second before fixing her gaze in his. «I don't want to be accepted into a school only because of my fame, but because of my skill».

«And you certainly have skill», smiled the man. «Do you know who I am?».

«You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy», she immediately replied.

«You want to join my Academy?».

«Yes, sir».

#####

«Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie», said the man in green, entering the room. He had observant brown eyes and premature silvering hair. They knew him. «You two are really... inseparable».

«That's right!», she enthusiastically nodded. «Right, Ren?».

The boy merely nodded sternly.

«You two are orphans, correct me if I'm wrong». They tensed, but they didn't deny the statement. «You requested to join Beacon Academy, right?».

«Yes», he replied.

«Why?».

The two looked at each other, but it was the boy who replied. «To become stronger».

«Is it for power, so?».

«No, sir. You don't understand», he continued, severely. «We don't care about power. What we care about are our lives, and by becoming stronger, we raise our chances of survival».

«So it's just for survival?».

«Yes, sir», nodded the boy. «It has always been that way».

«Do you know who I am?».

«You're Ozzy Oz!», she exclaimed, excited. The boy gave her a deadpan glare before turning back to the man. «You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy».

«Why did you chose Beacon? If I'm not wrong, you are from Mistral».

«Yes, we are. Our past is in Mistral», he nodded. «But our past isn't happy. We moved away from our past, and here we want to find our future».

«So you want to join Beacon?».

They merely nodded.


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapters with title are actually the ones I really take from the show. Like, this is the second episode of the first season. Unnamed chapters are simply not in the show, or with too vague parts of the show's episodes to be named. I'm lazy, but organized!

The Bullhead was crowded with people. The great majority was made up of students, but there were also a few flight attendants and a handful of Atlas soldiers, each of them with the standard automatic rifle.  Ironic, since the students were supposed to already know how to fight, and so didn't need any protection whatsoever. If ever, the soldiers were the ones who were protected by the Huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-training.

R uby Rose and her step...  _sister_ Yang Xiao Long were near a window, looking at the approaching Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses in Training of Beacon, better known just as Beacon. The school was very impressive, and completely unlike any other fighting school they'd ever seen. Signal looked miserably miniscule, if compared to Beacon. In the middle of the school there was the C CT Tower, upholding its name by towering over the rest of Beacon, at least twice as high as the second-highest building. The school, however, wasn't just made up of scholastic buildings. It had a gym, a large pool, immense gardens filled with ancient, massive trees and a courtyard that would have put to shame Vale's central park.

None of the two sisters spoke. Yang had stopped teasing Ruby about being still young for Beacon three days before, and had stopped praising her ever earlier on. Now that all the excitement was gone, they were both a little apprehensive, having had to leave their father to live at school twenty-four seven. And even though they knew they could just take a Bullhead back to Vale for shopping or just having fun, the thought that now the school was their home was a bit unsettling.

Instead, less that a dozen yards away, Weiss Schnee was glaring harshly at the school. Not that she wasn't happy of having been accepted there. She had dreamed to flee from her father's influence since she was ten and now, seven years of submission later, she was going to cling to her newfound freedom like a shell. This didn't prevent her from being in a very irritated mood. She wasn't very good at making friends, and while she knew that all the acquaintances she had made back in Atlas were fake,  at least they were a feeble ray of warmth in her icy life.

Blake Belladonna was hovering near the end of the Bullhead, her eyes always darting around, scanning for any possible threat, be it the large rust-haired boy laughing loudly at some stupid joke of his, or sick-looking blonde boy that was heading to the bathroom. Overall, the plane seemed pretty secure and lively, but she knew not to trust anyone. Too many times she had to learn that lesson, and now it's etched in her memory like a fire-cauterized wound.  However, she wasn't worried: if someone had tried to attack her, she could have knocked him out cold with Gambol Shroud and then ran for the nearest exit. It didn't matter she was something like a thousand yards up in the air.

Jaune Arc wasn't feeling great. Not at all. He had taken in the appearance of Beacon for as long as he could manage, but his stomach was simply rebellious and it forced him to take a swift trip to the bathroom. Luckily he had long learned how to force himself to vomit and so, after he managed to empty his stomach, he could safely return to the main deck, studying Beacon. He was actually a bit surprised that he had managed to get into the school. He almost went for fake transcripts, but then he  had thought to give it at least one chance. A chance he had passed. His family would be proud... no, he shouldn't be thinking about his family. Those thoughts could only bring pain and bitterness.

Pyrrha Nikos stayed in a corner, wearing a long hooded cape and large sunglasses to hide her appearance. She didn't mind missing an aerial view of Beacon if that meant she could enjoy the journey without any awestruck fan  asking her for an autograph. Because while she always smiled politely to those fans, inside she was cursing them for their senseless intrusions. She was a person like all the others, and yet it seemed she couldn't just be like the others because she had won some tournaments and she was a model student. Since she left Mistral, the stares in the streets had decreased, but time and again she would be stopped by a curious civilian only to be asked if she was "the famous Pyrrha Nikos". All while she was, and had always been, just Pyrrha.

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were a strange pair indeed. The former continued to run around the latter, literally squealing in excitement at the sight of the approaching school,  here and there clinging to him to regain breath before resuming her meaningless run. The boy, instead, stood still like a statue,  sternly glaring at Beacon. However, he was happy. They had finally made it to a Huntsmen Academy, and they had been accepted. Now they were going to be safe. For other four years they were safe. Because it was true what he had told Ozpin: survival was all. It had always been that way.

#####

Ruby Rose, who had been admitted into Beacon at the early age of fifteen, two years sooner than most students, was a real prodigy with her weapon, for her age. Even with two years of difference, she was at the level of most first-years.

All this didn't prevent her from crashing into someone else's luggage the second she was dumped by her sister in the middle of the school courtyard. She hadn't liked the treatment she had received from her older sibling, but she was sadly used to it. What she wasn't used to was a quite shrill voice scolding her for her clumsiness, as if she had been at fault for stumbling.

«What are you doing!?», the voice shrilled, apparently belonging to a -short- white-haired girl who was looming over her, her eyes set hard in a glare.

«Uh... Sorry...», the red apologized lamely.

«Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?».

«Uh...». Instead of elaborating her reply, Ruby just picked up a suitcase and moved to hand it to the girl, but she snatched it from her hands.

«Give me that!», she said, opening it with an imperious glare. «This is Dust. Mined and purified, from the Schnee Company».

«Uh...» was all she managed to get out, standing up, before the other girl interrupted her again.

«What are you, brain-dead? Dust!». The girl took a small red vial from the suitcase and closed the latter, freeing a small cloud of Dust. «Fire. Water. Lighting. Energy!».

While she spoke, she gestured wilding with her hand, only to release even more Dust. And when the Dust reached Ruby's nose, she had the most natural, even if also the most unappropriated, reaction to it. She sneezed.

Unfortunately, it set off the Dust, creating a real explosion that tore the vial off the hands of the white-haired girl and covered her in a thin layer of ashes. She did not look pleased.

«This is exactly what I was talking about!», she exclaimed, even angrier than before. The vial of Dust, meanwhile, attracted the attention of another girl, a black-haired one, who silently approached the discussion to listen.

«I'm really, really sorry...», tried to apologize Ruby, but her efforts were in vain.

«Oh! You completely _don't_ know what you're doing here », huffed the girl in white, stomping her foot. «Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?».

«Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!», bit back Ruby, recalling one of her uncle's teachings: "If someone continues to act aggressive after you tried to stipulate peace, then attack. They aren't gonna let you take the easy way out". And while it was mainly true in combats, she found that it could also be useful in verbal fights.

«It's heiress, actually», said the girl in black, making both of them look at her. «Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Dust...».

«Oh, finally some recognition», scoffed the girl.

«...the same company is also known for exploit of Faunus overwork and _questionable_ business partners ».

Weiss was for a second in doubt if she had to throw a tantrum or not. In the end, she just decided to act -and she was- outraged and snatched the vial of Dust from the hands of the dark-haired girl, before marching away imperiously.

Ruby glared at her back for a couple of seconds before turning to the other. «Well, what's your...».

But the girl was already gone.

She let herself fall on the ground, completely uncaring of the many glares she received. Well, she could have ended up worse, sure, but it still wasn't how she had imagined her first day at Beacon.

A shadow cast over her face made her open her eyes. A tall blond boy was offering her a hand. He didn't seem particularly interested in the fact he had just found a girl laying on the ground for apparently no reason. «Hey. I'm Jaune».

«Ruby», she replied before taking his hand and getting up on her feet. «Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?».

He frowned but didn't answer her question, although his silence was already an answer by itself. «Guess you're heading for the Main Hall, too».

«Yep», she nodded, and then noticed that the stream of students had somehow disappeared, leaving them in the middle of the courtyard with no idea of where to go. «So, where do we go, Vomit boy?».

He frowned again. «I guess we just head for the largest building, Crater face».

«Hey, that explosion was an accident!», she argued, but followed his counsel nonetheless.

«Oh, yes? Well, the name's Jaune. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it».

«Do they?», she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He shrugged. «My older sisters decided it, so I guess they do like it».

They continued to walk for a little while longer in a somehow comfortable silence. The boy didn't seem interested in making conversation, so she decided to bring up a new argument without waiting for him.

«So... I got this thing», she said, taking her scythe Crescent Rose from her back and extending it to its full size.

«Is that a scythe?», he asked, tilting his head sideways, interested.

«It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle», she said. Then, just to be sure for him to understand, she added: «It's also a gun».

«I know what's a rifle», he nodded, but was impressed. «Nice».

«What have you got?», she asked, smiling almost maniacally.

«Well, as the first male son, I should have got Crocea Mors, my ancestor's sword... but I didn't want it so I forged my own weapons». He took two basketswords from his back, one silver-and-gold coloured and the other black-and-night-blue coloured. «This one's Lux, and this one's Tenebris», he said waiting for the obvious question...

«Why one's light and the other's dark?».

«Family thing», he shrugged. «The Yin-Yang rule. Balance. Besides, it's not like they are very different».

«And... what do they do?».

He shrugged again and connected the two handles, activating a mechanism that clicked them together. «It's also a bow that lets me fire two arrows at a time. It's a bit unwieldy, but hey, I'm not supposed to use this if my enemy's right in front of me».

«No cool badass gun?», she asked.

«It needs to be useful, not cool», he said. «Besides, I'm not that much cool by myself, so it matches me».

«Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days». He grins at her naiveness. «Do you know where we are?».

«Actually, I was following you».

They looked around, a bit lost.

«Do you think there will be some signs around her? Maybe a food court. Or some sort of... _recognizable_ landmark ».

She laughed. «No».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains for the lack of Crocea Mors... Given Jaune's past, he can't have it. I'm sad too, because Crocea Mors was one of my favourite weapons (is the only one, together with Myrtenaster, that I can really use. I'm trained to fight with sword and shield and it's AWESOME!).  
> Lux and Tenebris are also in Latin like Crocea Mors (from Latin Crux Mors, the Cross of Death). The Yin-Yang rule isn't the only reason for its weapons. Also, double sword and bow are weapons I can use too, so it is easier for me to write the basic attacks and parries. Do _not_ try what I write in real life. Remnant's still Remnant: a fantasy world with different laws of physics and especially Aura and magic to support it.


	3. The Shining Beacon, Part 2

They managed, after a little while, to reach the Main Hall. Not that they had any problem _finding_ it, since it was one of the largest structures of Beacon, but they had managed to wander pretty far, and Ruby didn't want to leave Jaune behind by using her Semblance. That resulted in both of them arriving in the nick of time for the initial ceremony.

Seeing her sister waving impatiently at her, Ruby quickly excused herself from Jaune, who just raised and eyebrow and sighed shaking his head, before running to catch up with her sister  to tell her of her crazy first day of school. Yang greeted her with a light smile.

«New friends already? Not bad, Rubes», she smirked. «I thought it would be more difficult, but you handled it just fine! Who's the guy you were talking to?».

«His name's Jaune», she replied. «We talked a bit after he helped me up after I exploded».

«Wow, first day and you melt down already?», Yang asked, a bit worried.

«No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school», she said. «And there was some fire and... I think some ice?».

«Are you being _sarcastic?_ », asked Yang, who knew a thing or two about sarcasm, and her sister wasn't really the type for it.

«Ah. I _wish_. I tripped over some crabby girl' s luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I _exploded_ , and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!». The last part came out halfway between a whine and an apology.

Of course, the crabby girl was right behind her. «You!».

«Oh God, it's happening again!», she whined, jumping in her sister's arms.

«You were lucky weren't blown off the side of the cliff!».

«Oh my God, you really exploded», said Yang, her eyes shrinking in realization.

«It was an accident!», Ruby defended herself. «It was an accident!», she repeated, climbing down from her sister's arms and facing Weiss, who thrust a piece of paper into her face. «What's this?».

«The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any damage...». Ruby zoned her out immediately, completely not registering her words.

«You really want to start making things up to me?», Weiss asked, finally catching her attention again.

«Eh... Absolutely».

«Read this and don't ever speak to me again», she said, glaring at her.

Yang rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. «Look... seems like you two just started with the wrong foot... Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?».

«Right. Great idea, sis», Ruby praised her before turning to Weiss and clearing her throat. «Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies...».

Weiss mockingly faked enthusiasm. «Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggly over there», she said, pointing to Jaune behind her back. The "tall, blond and scraggly over there" didn't hear her, or maybe he just wasn't listening to her, since the Headmaster Ozpin had just walked over the platform.

«Really?», asked Ruby, completely missing the sarcasm.

Weiss waited a second for more effect. «No».

Before Ruby could reply, the headmaster began speaking. «I'll keep this brief. You've travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people». He glanced at the room. «But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you... to take the first step».

Then the blonde woman beside him took over the microphone as he walked away. «You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, the initiation begins». She didn't even spare them a glance. «Be ready».

In respectful -and a bit stunned- silence, the students followed the woman to the ballroom, only a few of them actually understanding the meaning of Professor Ozpin's words. And promptly underestimating it.

Before showing them the ballroom, Professor Goodwitch showed them their lockers, in which they stored their weapons and -for the students whom had it- their armours. Several students were reluctant to leave their weapons behind, especially a tall boy with raven-black hair with a streak of pink and a short girl with orange hair and endless energy. It took Goodwitch a good five minutes before the two finally obliged and put their weapons away. Still they didn't look at ease without their weapons.

Once they all put their stuff away, the woman led them to the ballroom, where many sleeping bags had been placed, enough for all the new students and even more. Leaving them to crash into bed, or whatever they wanted to do, Goodwitch left the room in silence.

Yang and Ruby took adjacent sleeping bags, because even if Yang was enjoying presence of boys in the room, her hyper-protective sister instinct couldn't let Ruby in such an environment. Not alone. Of course, this didn't stop her from shamelessly ogling at the boys. She spotted Jaune, in a corner, reading what looked like a very crumpled piece of paper. Maybe a page of a book or a letter. As they watched, he scoffed and crumpled the paper, before sighing and tidy it back up again. Then he folded it carefully and put it away, laying down for the night.

«So... how did it go with friends?», asked Yang, turning to her sister.

«Absolute, complete, unadulterated _nil_ », replied Ruby, not liking what she had to say in the slightest. «Nil nil nil _nil_ ».

«What about Jaune?», pressed on Yang. «Yeah, you met him only today... but here you go! Plus one friend!».

«I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend», sighed Ruby, laying down.

«There is no such thing as negative friends», smirked Yang. «You just made one friend and one enemy».

A pillow hit her in the face. Normally she would have responded and caused a ferocious pillow war, but she had the crawling feeling that Professor Goodwitch wouldn't have liked that, and she didn't look like a patient woman.

«That girl...». Ruby's words caught her attention. She was looking to the same black-haired girl from the courtyard, who was now reading a book in a corner.

«Do you know her?».

«Not really», she explained. «She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything».

«Well», grinned Yang, getting up and grabbing her arm. «Now's your chance!».

«W-Wait!», she tried to protest. «What are you doing?».

«Trying to make my little baby sister not close up in a shell just because everyone can look down upon her and she's the youngest here!», happily replied Yang, dragging her forcefully toward the poor reading girl, who slowly looked up from her book to stare blankly at them.

«Heeeeellooooo», Yang sang to the girl, as Ruby finally wrestled free of her grasp. «I believe you two may know each other».

«Aren't you...», began the black-haired girl, raising an eyebrow. «...the girl that exploded?».

«Ehh... yeah», sheepishly admitted Ruby. «Hi. My name's Ruby».

The girl returned to read her book.

«But you can just call me Crat...». She stopped. «Actually, you can just call me Ruby».

«Okay», she replied flatly.

«What are you doing?», whispered Yang.

«I don't know, help me», Ruby whispered back.

«Sooo...», the blonde said. «What's your name?».

She sighed. «Blake».

«Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!», she introduced herself. «I like your bow!».

«Thanks».

«Nice night, don't you think?».

«Yes. It's lovely», she agreed. «Almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read». Blank stare. «As soon as you leave». Glare.

Yang turned to Ruby. «Yeah, this girl's a lost cause», she said.

«What's it about?». Both girls turned to look at the crimsonette.

«Huh?».

«Your book. Does it have a name?».

«Well... it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body». She ignored the bored remark from Yang.

«I love books», said Ruby. «Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters... they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress».

«And why is that?», asked Blake, slightly amused by the girl's childishness and naiveness. «Hoping to live happily ever after?».

«Well, I'm hoping we all will», she replied with a small smile. «As a girl, I want to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what is right and protect the people who couldn't protect themselves».

«That's very ambitious for a child», remarked Blake with a small smile, that then faded into a frown. «Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale».

«Well, that's why we're here», smiled Ruby. «To make it better».

Of course, Yang chose that moment to step in, start a brawl with her sister and attract the attention of one certain unpleasant girl in a white night dress. Weiss surely didn't like the ruckus they were causing, especially more so when she saw _whom_ the ones whom were causing it were.

Putting her book away with a sigh, Blake decided to blow off the only source of light in the room, namely a candelabra on a drawer beside her, plunging the room into darkness. No one complained.


	4. The First Step

The night brought rest to everyone.

Morning brought quiet happiness to everyone but Lie Ren.

«Wake up, lazy bud!», a voice said as soon as he opened his eyes. «It's morning! It's morning! It's... MORNING!!!». Nora Valkyrie woke him up in her usual affectionate but brutal way, and he sighed in preparation of yet another day with the hyperactive girl.

While everybody thought that Ren couldn't stand the girl and ignored her at all times, nobody knew that the two teens actually cared very much for each other. The other was the only thing, apart from their weapons, they had in the world. And of course was the most important one.

Lie Ren simply knew Nora. They had lived together, going through thick and thin, for the past... heck, he couldn't even recall a moment in his life where Nora wasn't there, pestering him with her endless energy. Well, that was actually untrue.

But he surely didn't want to recall what came before.

So he just got a with a heavy sigh, embracing himself from all the Nora-ensured trouble he would have to bear today. Not that he wasn't used to it. He had stopped being surprised by Nora when she somehow convinced him that letting her eat three pounds of pancakes with syrup was a good idea. She had been in sugar rush for the next three days. Sometimes he still had nightmares about that terrifying experience.

Nora continued to talk as they -well, Ren- washed their teeth. Nora continued to talk as they got dressed and cleaned. Nora continued to talk as they ate their breakfast, composed by a large number of pancakes and syrup in abundance. Nora continued to talk as they retrieved their weapons from their lockers, finally relaxing a little themselves.

Long story short, Nora continued to talk until Ren called her name.

«Yes, Ren?», she answered smiling.

«I don't think sloths make a lot of noise», he said, pointing out the small flaw in her otherwise perfect plan to end up in the same team by imitating a sloth's call.

She thought about it for a moment and then lit up suddenly. «That's why it's _perfect!_ No one will suspect we're working together ». She laughed nervously. «But not together-together...».

«Come on, Nora», said the boy with a little smile. «Let's go».

And he took off with the shorter girl sauntering after him.

As they passed Ruby and Yang, who were busy checking their own weapons.

«So, sis, how're going?».

«Oh, perfectly!», squealed Ruby in excitement. «No tests, no messing with people... today I am alone with my Crescent Rose!».

«Ruby, you know you will have to work in teams with other people once the school starts, right?», asked Yang. «You should be out there making new friends at lighting-speed rate».

«Why?», asked Ruby, honestly surprised and actually slightly annoyed. «I got you. Why should I make friends?».

«Well...».

«Are you saying you don't want to be in the same team as me, _sis?_ », she glared dangerously.

«No, it's just that you need friends...».

«Yang, that's...». She was cut off by a mumbling Jaune.

«Ridiculous!», he muttered as he walked past them without even acknowledging their presence. «Absolutely ridiculous! There is no way I left my stuff in the locker beside the Schnee's!».

But as he looked up, and saw Weiss Schnee herself, together with a flame-haired girl he didn't know, standing almost in front of him, he decided that after all there was a way for him to have messed up like that. He did it lots of times. Of course he had to put his stuff near Weiss's, especially after witnessing twice her icy behaviour with Ruby. He sighed and walked past them, relaxing a little when none of them noticed him.

«So, Pyrrha, have you decided who your teammates will be?», Weiss asked the taller girl, seemingly not even aware of Jaune's presence behind her.

«Actually, I haven't thought about it yet», the other replied honestly.

«Well, we could be in the same team together», she offered, her mind having already analysed the situation and deducted that the girl in front of her was the best partner she could have gained among the crowd of students.

«That would be grand», nodded the redhead, still somehow subdued.

«Yeah, we would make a great t... What are you doing here?», she asked as soon as she spotted Jaune, who was still strapping on his armour.

He seriously considered the idea of pretending to be either deaf or mute, but then he went for the meekest and most obvious reply. «Picking up my stuff». Then in a sudden surge of courage, he added. «My name's Jaune. If I'm not wrong, you're...».

«Weiss Schnee», she interrupted him, her voice icy but her eyes analysing. «And who would you be?».

He blinked. «I just told you...».

«Not your _name_ , you dunce», she snapped. The insult came out so natural, that he was for a second worried. «Who are you? What's your surname? What are your grades? The _important_ things ».

Scrap his previous image of Weiss Schnee. The girl was a bundle of icy nerves, ready to snap at all times. «W-What do you mean?», he asked, taking a half-step back.

«What do I...». She huffed. «It's clear I'm wasting my time with you», she said, turning to face the other girl again.

He didn't spare her another glance. «I pity the team that will end up with you», he muttered under his breath. Fortunately, he was used to whispering, having grown up in a house full of people tended to make sharing secrets quite difficult, and so all the Arc children knew how to speak so silently to be almost inaudible.

Instead, he turned to the other girl, who was now frowning slightly at him and Weiss. Noticing his gaze, the redhead looked at him and gave him a polite smile. «Hello»

«Hey there. I guess you got my name. What's yours?», he asked, hoping to keep away from Weiss by conversing with the other girl for at least the time he needed to put on the rest of the armour. The chestplate had always been a long work.

No such luck. Weiss turned to face him again, this time with honest bewilderment written all over her face. «You don't know who are you talking to?», she asked.

«I haven't the slightest clue», he admitted.

«This is Pyrrha Nikos», Weiss said. The flame-haired girl waved. «Hello again».

«Hey», he responded.

«She graduated with top grades in her class at Sanctum».

He thought about it for a second. «Never heard of it».

Weiss scoffed. «She won the Mistral Tournament. Four times in a row, a new record».

He seemed even more lost. «The... what?».

The heiress seemed to lose her cool right there. «She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow Flakes box!», she shouted at his face, and he had to take a step back.

This time he was really lost. His mother, always so caring, had forbidden the cereal to all her children because of the cereal's unhealthiness. So why was the Schnee using it as a _positive_ detail about Pyrrha?  «I... wasn't exactly allowed to eat that stuff... my mother hated unhealthy foods».

W eiss looked ready to explode like a  _very_ dangerous volcano, but fortunately Professor Goodwitch's voice stopped everyone before a brawl could follow up.

« All students are to gather at the initiation's location »,  she said, and then repeated.  « Repeat, all students are to gather at the initiation's location ».

Luckily for him, he had just finished wearing on his armour, and so he didn't have to worry about being late.

#####

Fifteen minutes later, the whole bunch of students  was on the very edge of a cliff, each standing on a metallic plate with the crossed axes, the insignia of Beacon Academy, on it.

« Many of you have been wondering about the assignation of teammates ».  Ruby nodded nervously.  « Well, you will be assigned teammates... today ».

Ruby whimpered.

« Those teammates will remain with you and work with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon »,  Ozpin continued.  « It is so in your best interests to end up with someone you can work fine with ».

Ruby groaned.

« That being said »,  said Ozpin, with absolutely no  regard for the weak hearted.  « The first person you will make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years ».

Ruby felt something crash like glass inside her.  « WHAT?! ».

T he other students glanced at her and then at Ozpin, clearly asking themselves why the man had that little amused smirk of his on his face after having just scared the soul of his own student.

« After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way »,  continued the headmaster, glancing at the chasm behind him.  « Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die ».

_'So much for being encouraging'_ , thought the large majority of the students.

«You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene». He glanced at Professor Goodwitch who was, beside him, checking her scroll.  « You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff.  You will guard your item and by that, as well as your standing, we will grade you appropriately ».

« Any question? »,  he asked, quite rhetorically since he then didn't give them time to ask their questions.  « Good ».

With that, Goodwitch  activated the plates, hurling the students into the air one by one. Everyone prepared themselves, even if their faces spoke volumes about their opinion about launching students into the air during the first day of school.

One by one, all the students were sent flying like a hail of arrows. To avoid them crowding a single point, the plates had been programmed to launch them with different angles, speed and falling curve.

Watching the poor teens beginning to fall down, Ozpin took a small sip from his mug -that everyone believed filled with either coffee or hot chocolate but that was actually filled with a very intense-flavoured dark tea he imported from Mistral- and let a very smug small smirk reach his face.

Every  year , he couldn't help but enjoy the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Give credit where credit is due. In this case, it must be said that most of the students managed to land without problems.

Ruby Rose killed a poor, innocent blackbird while shooting through the air. As soon as the trees got nearer, that meant she had got lower to the ground, she extended Crescent Rose to its full scythe form and anchored it to a large branch, using the curved blade of her weapon to make a full circle and let her kinetic energy die down before disengaging the scythe from the branch and landing on her feet, immediately beginning to run. _'Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang... Gotta find...'_.

«Yang! Yaang!», she called loudly.  _'This is bad. This is really bad'_ , she thought.  _'What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ .

Taking a moment to scowl at the idea, she then continued.  _'Okay, who else do I know here in Beacon?'_ . A few people was the answer. Very few.  _'There's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. But I have no idea of where he is. Oh! Blake! So mysterious... so calm. Plus, she loves books... but I don't think she would enjoy my company. Okay, who else do I know here in Beacon? There's Yang... Jaune... Blake... and...'_ .

#####

Weiss Schnee wanted to scoff as she was hurled into the forest in such a barbarian way. She could have understood Professor Ozpin's choice, had he made sure to at least make the landing challenging. Instead, he chose to just have the fun to launch them like stones from a catapult, and was probably laughing now. Or at least smirking. She really wanted to scoff, but the air whipping her face wouldn't let her even open her mouth without robbing her of all the air she had in her lungs. So she just settled for activating her Semblance, the Glyphs of Power every Schnee had, to create many floating platforms on whom she jumped, quickly reaching the ground safe and sound.

Now, the only problem was to find Pyrrha and everything would have been fine. She just had to  make eye contact with the champion and she would have been fine for the rest of her four years at Beacon. Her team would have been the strongest one in the entire Academy. She just had to hope for the right teammates. Hopefully their names would start with "H" and "I" or "Y", so she could lead the coolest team ever: Team WHIP. Or WHYP, if they had to.

From behind her, she heard rustles and she turned to face the enemy, the Grimm.

She turned out to be both wrong and right. Yes, for her it was definitely an enemy, but it was also definitely not a Grimm. Slightly shorter than her, in her glorious rep cape, Ruby Rose rushed headlong in the clearing, almost colliding with her. Then, for the smallest instant, they made eye contact.

Then Weiss turned and left.

#####

Blake Belladonna didn't have problems landing. She used Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form and attached it to a tree, using the poor plant as focal point to make several circles in the air, expending her kinetic energy and finally falling to the ground. As she landed, she had to use her Semblance, that she liked to call Shadowstep, to avoid crashing unceremoniously into a tree. _'So much for graceful, Blake'_ , she scolded herself. _'Adam would be proud of you'_.

_'No, don't think of Adam'_ . Her subconscious began pushing all her memories back to her mind, but her will was stronger. After just a few seconds, she was ready to move.

However, she didn't go far. As she heard groaning ahead of her, she silently crawled nearer, until she reached a small clearing in the forest, where a tall blond boy was standing, keeping his head in his hands and cursing some headache of his.

From her right another noise came, a rustling sound.  A few seconds later, the white-haired snob walked into the clearing and looked at the boy. Clearly straight in the eyes.

The Schnee's eyes hardened.

Blake shrugged and silently sneaked away. It looked like the boy was an unlucky one. She would have shot herself with Gambol Shroud before teaming with Weiss.

#####

Yang Xiao Long was having big time. Using her Ember Celica, she propeller herself onwards, shooting backwards to gain the full energy of the kickback of her shotgun-equipped gauntlets. Cackling like a madman, or rather a madwoman, she flew over several bewildered students and Grimm as well, not even bothering to look down. Luckily no Grimm was stupid enough to block her way, otherwise the poor thing would have been torn to pieces by the mere force of her flight.

However, no energy is infinite. Eventually she slowed down, and used a few trees to slow down her fall, reaching the ground safe and sound. After performing a quick roll, she was back on her feet, ready for whatever adventure the Emerald Forest was going to throw at her.

_'Perfect landing'_ , she thought, grinning.  _'And noooow... Where is Ruby?'_ .

She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of red.  _'Oooops, looks like I went a bit too far'_ .

Cackling maniacally, she shrugged and continued toward the temple.

#####

Jaune Arc flew through the air and, for the first time ever, he wasn't feeling sick. Be it the lack of a proper plane. Be it the fact that he was falling and not flying as if he had wings. Be it that he was too focused on how to land to listen to his stomach. Be it whatever you want, Jaune Arc was just happy he was fine. Being free-falling from more than two hundreds yards up in the air became a secondary matter, overshadowed by the need for a landing strategy.

Not that he needed a very precise one. He just stuck his right sword, Lux, into a tree and used it to expend some of his kinetic energy. A single circumnavigation of the tree wasn't enough and so he disengaged Lux from it only to plunge Tenebris into the next one, spinning in the other direction. After a few trees, he managed to land safely on the ground, not even tired and completely unharmed...

Apart from a  devastating headache for all the roundabouts he did.

_'And here I thought that spinning around a tree wouldn't have been so different from spinning while dancing'_ , he thought bitterly.  _'Evidently the focal point matters very much for my brain'_ .

From his left he heard the telltale noise of rustling leaves. Fighting back the pain in his head, he turned to face whatever monster the forest had in store for him.

His incredible luck presented him with the worst of them all: Weiss Schnee.

They briefly made eye contact, and he began cursing the Gods, asking what in the world had he done to deserve the Schnee, but before he could speak, Weiss turned and walked away.

Not even believing his own luck, he sighed and began walking in the opposite direction. Maybe the professors wouldn't be so harsh about it.  Especially if he hurried to find another partner.

#####

Pyrrha Nikos  flew through the air with practice ease. As creepy as it could sound, it wasn't the first time she was send flying at neck-breaking speed into a dangerous territory, and she readied herself for the landing by smashing through several tree with h er shield A koúo. She finally landed on a branch, immediately readying her weapon Miló in rifle form and scanning her surroundings. Since she saw no one, she decided to go for a stroll to find someone.

And so she slashed her way North through the thick undergrowth of the forest, stopping only when she heard a similar slashing sound from ahead of her. She analysed the situation. It had to be another student, since the Grimm didn't care about cutting their way through the bushes as much as crushing everything in their path. Plus, if her ears were right and they often were, the sound was too clean to be from a claw. It had to be some sort of blade, and sharp.

«Who's there?», she called out. The noise stopped.

After a second, the reply came, and with it the noise resumed. «Your voice is familiar. Are you... Pyrrha?».

It was a male voice and yes, it was definitely familiar, although she couldn't connect it to anyone. She hadn't talked to many people before the initiation. The only one who could match the voice and the fact that he knew her name was... what was his name... Jaune. Yes, it was Jaune.

«Jaune?», she called out.

«Noooo», he snorted sarcastically, finally appearing in her sight. «Pumpkin Pete himself».

«Do you already have a partner?», she asked. He did seem friendly enough. It would be a shame if he had already found someone.

«Nope», he said. «I mean, I stumbled into that Weiss girl after I landed, but she just turned and disappeared, so I guess I'm still alone».

«Maybe she already had her partner», reasoned Pyrrha, moving up to him. «Guess this makes _us_ partners, right? ».

«Guess so», he nodded, smiling.

#####

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren didn't like being thrown. They had been thrown many times in their lives, and every time whatever of whoever threw them had paid for it, but this time they couldn't just beat down Professor Ozpin, especially because he wouldn't be the one to be beaten down.

As Ren thought about a useful landing strategy, Nora noted that they were beginning to drift apart, their trajectories a tiny bit. Frowning, she used her hidden genius and came up with a crazy, but clever idea. Folding Maghnild into its grenade launcher mode, she shot to her left, effectively modifying her direction ever so slightly...

Just enough to crash into Ren and let her hook her arm around his waist, holding on for dear life, and partnership. The boy just gave her a tiny smile. Nora always looked so lost in her own world, but she was actually clever, especially when it came to fly around with her hammer-grenade launcher or even more so when it came to stay close to him. More than once she had literally hammered her way up to him, smiling all along as if the Grimm she was flattening weren't six times her size.

The boy then executed a perfect landing strategy by anchoring one of his Stormflowers into a tree and spinning around it until he touched the ground. As easy as it could sound, it was instead a hard and complex action to use, even more so since he had the additional weight of a human sloth on his back, a grinning sloth called Nora Valkyrie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby didn't know if she had to thank the Gods for making Weiss come back or if she had to curse them for the very same thing.

Weiss, on the other hand, was apparently trying to beat the record for the longest hostile silence ever, and she was doing great. The two hadn't exchanged a word since Weiss came back to Ruby and accepted her as her partner with the important specification that "this does not make us friends". But Ruby was fairly happy with that. She had been ditched by her own sister, she was happy she at least had a partner, even if that meant she would have to live the next four years in company of...

Okay, she wasn't that happy about it. She would have preferred basically anyone else in the whole group of students.

Fortunately, the silence was interrupted when a pack of Beowolves decided to step in, probably thinking that the two small, negative-emotions emanating, innocent-looking girls in the forest were easy preys. Especially the Alpha thought that finally they had the chance to kill a human that didn't fight back like a demon.

They were wrong. They were oh so wrong.

Finally agreeing on something -that something being the total annihilation of the Grimm wolves-, the two young Huntresses-in-training shot into action immediately, each taking on one half of the pack.

Using her rapier, Weiss skewered several Beowolves, leaving their dying corpses to disintegrate like every creature of Grimm. Changing her fighting style, she then assaulted three more Grimm with a fury of fire-Dust infused slashes that set their fur on fire. They didn't have much time to process the pain since she then used her Glyphs to lunge forwards at crazy speed, impaling the three of them with only one strike. Having dispatched her share of the pack, she then turned to the Alpha with an unamused frown on her face.

Ruby, meanwhile, charged the Beowolves laughing. She remembered from her uncle's lessons that Beowolves were one of the weakest forms of Grimm, and that they weren't very cunning. So she opted for a crude but brutal assault, spinning on herself and keeping the blade of her scythe pointed straight to the Grimms. The razor-sharp blade sliced through the unarmoured flesh of the monsters, severing their bodies in two halves. A revolution later she leapt at the remaining four -terrified- Beowolves, merrily cutting them to bite-sized pieces.

As she turned, she saw the Alpha landing a sloppy hit on Weiss and pushing her back. Then, to her great surprise, the heiress stomped over to the Beowolf, hands on her hips, and began berating it.

«You stupid bunch of fur!», she snarled at the creature that, in turn, shied away from her. «How dare you hit me?! Do you even know who I am!?».

Ruby stared incredulously as she continued her scolding.

«I am Weiss Schnee!», said Weiss, pointing to the snowflake on her dress. «Weiss. Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the same company that provides the material that helps Huntsmen destroy you and your kind!».

Ruby shook her head and charged the Alpha, mercifully slashing its skull open with Crescent Rose.

«What are you doing?!», shrieked Weiss. «I wasn't finished!».

«I took pity of that poor thing!», shot back Ruby. «Seriously? Berating a Grimm?».

«It hit me!».

«It's a Grimm!», retorted Ruby. «I may be young, but it's you the one who doesn't know what is she doing here! It's a Grimm! Attacking humans is its nature!».

Weiss glared at her. «Whatever, _partner_ », she spat, turning on her heel and stiffly walking away.

#####

Nora was having a really good time. While her partner -of course they weren't together-together!- danced around a King Tajitsu's black head, she enjoyed the fight and was having fun with the white head. It didn't took long to Nora to began giggling maniacally as she held on tight to the Grimm's neck, riding it like a horse, repeatedly bringing her hammer down on the poor thing's head.

Ren, meanwhile, managed to keep the black head away from Nora, letting her have her fun, even if deep inside he was a bit concerned about her light-heartedness. One day, it could lead her to get hurt. However this didn't prevent him from repeatedly kicking the King Tajitsu aside to keep an eye on his orange-haired companion. The Grimm, though, had other ideas. Precisely, he lunged forwards to try and swallow the green-dressed ninja.

The creature noticed the flaw in its plan when Ren stopped its attack by using his Aura and broke its fangs with his bare hands, using one of the broken teeth to pierce its right eye. Then, using a small amount of Aura to increase his body's speed and strength, he punched the fang, sending it straight through the Grimm's head and exploding it. When he turned to Nora, he just sighed.

The girl was happily hammering the white head, hitting it with her mighty hammer to deflect its attacks. As he watched, she began running up the snake Grimm's body, laughing like crazy -that she could have been- as she reached the end of the body and jumped on the head. With a cry of "Smash!", she brought her hammer on the white head, flattening it to something disturbingly similar to a pancake.

As they finished, she walked up to him, who was shrugging off inexistent specs of dust from his coat's shoulders, and waited for him to look at her. When he did, she grinned and touched his nose with her index finger.

«Boop».

#####

Yang was having big time. Again. She liked the simple life of Huntsmen and Huntresses: wake up, eat, punch a bunch of Grimm, eat again, sleep. Right now she was in the middle of a Grimm-punching session, training with two unfortunate Ursai that happened to be hiding nearby. No wonder why were they hiding...

The blonde punched the Ursa back with a satisfying _crunch_ that brought a small smile to her lips. She put her hands on her hips and laughed derisively at them.  «Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a b...».

I n that moment, she noticed a single blond strand of her hair slowly falling to the ground.

« You... ».  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes .  Her precious hair had been damaged by those two stupid Ursai. Her anger swelled up and reached breaking point. When she opened her eyes again, they were crimson red.  « YOU MONSTERS!!! ».

She charged the first Ursa with incredible speed, probably defying a few laws of Physics while doing so, and began punching it  _ much _ harder than before, adding a shot from her Ember Celica for every hit. Stomach, head, face, leg, leg, stomach, chest. And then again as soon as she closed the distance again. Head, stomach, limb, leg, head, face, head, leg, chest, stomach.

The last punch sent the poor Ursa flying, destroying several trees and leaving a trail of burned ground in its path. As Yang turned, the other Ursa got on its hind legs and roared.

« What!? »,  she yelled at it.  « You want some too!? ».

Of course the Grimm couldn't respond, but even if it had had the ability to speak the human tongue  he was interrupted by a clean sound of a blade embedding itself in the Ursa's back. With a groan, the large monster fell forwards, and behind him appeared the black haired girl from the previous evening.  She sent her a little smirk as she retrieved her weapon from the dead Ursa.

«I could've taken it».

#####

On the top of the cliff, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the pairings with great interest.  The headmaster took another sip from his mug, making a note to himself to refill it as soon as they got back.  « Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark and Cardin Winch... ».

B efore he could finish listing the pairings, a scream echoed in the air. He remained thoughtful for a second, before controlling his scroll.  « Ah. It seems Mr Winchester and Mr Lark have found the lair of that Death Stalker ».  He glanced in the distance, barely making out the tiny silhouette of a hurled student.  « And it seems that Mr Winchester has just been thrown by the Grimm's tail. Now Mr Lark is running after him ».

« I thought Mr Arc and Miss Nikos would have been the ones to find the Death Stalker »,  commented Goodwitch.  « Let's see where are they going... ah, yes. Another lair ».

« Mmh? »,  hummed Ozpin, stealing a glance at the valley in front of him, where he could see just fine a Giant Nevermore flying North, toward the abandoned temple.

«It seems the lair of a Shadow Phobia», said the woman, and then turned when she heard him gasp in surprise.  « Something's wrong, Headmaster? ».

« Quite something, but I guess it'll be all right »,  he said, frowning.  « My records say that both Mr Arc and Miss Nikos  suffer from arachnophobi a ».

It was Goodwitch's turn to gasp.

#####

« You think this is it? »,  said Jaune, looking at the cave entrance in front of them.

«I doubt it», frowned Pyrrha.  « My instincts say not to go, but my mind tells me we can't miss anything. Plus... I'm kinda curious ».

He stared at her.  « Let's sum this up. Head or tail? ».  She nodded.  « Head, we head inside. Tail, we turn tail and find another interesting place ».

S he nodded again. He fumbled with his pockets for a few seconds before coming up with a coin.  « Ready? ».

« Toss ».

He launched the coin in the air. For the faintest of seconds, it seemed to be glowing black. Then it fell right into his hand.  « Head. Let's go ».

S he smiled guiltily as she followed him inside.  _ 'I should remember that curiosity killed the cat' _ , she berated herself. And then she promptly added  _ 'But satisfaction brought it back' _ .

However, there was nothing  satisfying in the sense of dread that began to envelop her.

« Ehm... Pyrrha? ».

« What is it? ».

« Let's run »,  he said, turning and bolting out of the cave with her hot on his heels. As soon as they exited the cave, the feeling of terror lessened a bit.  « I have a very bad feeling about this ».

As the words left his mouth, the front of the cave behind them exploded, and a massive spider exited. It had eight red eyes, all fixed on them, and eight hairy legs. Its thorax and back were heavily armoured, and his fangs looked really dangerous. Plus, it was two meters tall and ten meters in diameter.

Both of them froze in primordial terror. Even Pyrrha who had defeated countless Grimm was now shaking in fear.  _ 'Damned arachnophobia' _ , she would have thought, but unfortunately she couldn't even formulate a coherent thought. Beside her, Jaune wasn't far behind.

The only actual different was that as soon as he saw the monster, his eyes went wide and black flames began  to envelop him, doubling in intensity when the Grimm roared. He too would have cursed his phobia, had he been able to think or do anything else than just standing there, vainly hoping that the monster hadn't seen them.

Then a scream tore though the air, tearing the monster's attention away from them and giving them just enough time to think and turn, running headlong into the woods. Pyrrha was berating herself for having put them in danger when she noticed that Jaune was literally flaring with black fire. He, on the other hand, seemed terrified by the flames only slightly less than she was from the Grimm.

« Jaune, what's that? »,  she asked, crossing the distance between them as they ran.

«Nothing!», he shouted, shying away from her.  « Don't touch me! Stay away! ».

« Jaune, what's that? »,  she asked again.  « Are you hurt? Does it hurt? ».

« No! »,  he replied, dodging a tree.  « It's nothing. If it happens again, I'll tell you. If it doesn't, then it won't matter! ».

« Jaune... ».

« Just run! ».

The two of them continued their rush, defying several of the laws of Physics about speed, velocities and the limits of movement through air and matter.

#####

« Ruby!! »,  yelled Weiss, holding on for dear life.  « I told you this was a terrible idea! ».

« We're fine! »,  replied Ruby, who was in a similar position.  « Stop worrying! ».

« I am  _ so _ far beyond worrying! ».

« In a good way? ».

« In a bad way! »,  Weiss retorted.  « In a very! Bad! Way! ».

« Well, why don't we just jump? ».

« What are you? Insane? ».  But the redhead was already gone.  « Oh, you insufferable little brat! ».

#####

« Blake, did you hear that? »,  asked Yang, still holding the White Knight. She turned to face her partner, who in turn was staring at the sky. Pointing at it, too.  « What... ».

She was cut off as screaming Ruby fell from the sky.  « Heads uuuuup!!!».


	7. Chapter 7

Blake Belladonna had seen many things during her life as an outcast. Many very,  _ very _ strange things. And she had always thought that madness came at regular intervals. Never all together. She was so surprised when madness threw at her not one, but four follies to deal with.

First of all, her partner's little sister Ruby fell from the sky, crashing into Yang in a tangle of limbs and hair and  _ fortunately Yang didn't notice that she lost a lock of hair because of that _ . But she kept her cool. «Did your sister just fall from the sky?».

Then they were distracted by the sound of a rampaging Ursa that was knocking down the trees in its path. A pink explosion later,  the poor beast collapsed to the ground, and a short girl with a grenade launcher on her back jumped down from its back, groaning.  « Ohh. It's broken ».  Always from its back climbed down a tall black-haired boy, who looked exhausted.  « Nora... don't ever do that again ».  But the girl was already gone. She grabbed a White Rook and began to sing  « I'm the Queen of the Castle, I'm the Queen of the Castle ». « NORA!!! ». « Coming, Ren ».  Yet she kept her cool and just made one comment.  « Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? ».

Then two tall students, a blonde boy and a redhead girl, came running from the woods, at a speed she had never seen before, if not from professional Huntsmen or hunting hawks. Behind them came a giant spider Grimm, that she recognized as a Shadow Phobia, around the same dangerousness of a Death Stalker. The two students ran until they reached Yang and Blake -who had just been joined by Ren and Nora- before collapsing to the ground, yet still keeping an eye on the Grimm. Blake began to worry about all the strange mess that was happening.  « Did those guys ran all the way here with a Shadow Phobia on their tails? ».

A nd then last but not least important, she dared to look up in the direction Ruby came from, and what she saw she really didn't like. While Yang threw a brief tantrum about all the mess that was happening, Ruby seemed to follow Blake's gaze upwards.  « Ehm... Yang? ».  The blonde sighed.

« How could you leave me? »,  came weakly the complaint of Weiss, still clinging to the claw of a Giant Nevermore.

«I said jump», Ruby tried to defend herself.

«She's gonna fall», noted Blake.

«She'll be fine», Ruby tried to reassure everyone.

«She's falling», deadpanned Ren.

Indeed, Weiss was free-falling. Luckily, she didn't land on the hard ground, but on the slightly less hard backs of Jaune and Pyrrha, whom groaned in pain as  one hundred twenty pounds of Schnee landed on them. As she got up, she rubbed her backside to decrease the burn. Then she noticed whom had she fallen on.

«Oh. Sorry», she said, and then frowned.  « Are you two... partners? ».

« Yes »,  groaned Jaune, stretching until his back popped.  « Why? ».

Weiss ignored him and turned to Pyrrha.  « Don't worry, you don't have to stick with him. Come on, let me help you up. You can me  _ my  _ partner if you want ».  She frowned at Jaune, who was in turn frowning at her.  « After all, you're  _ Pyrrha Nikos _ . You deserve better than this nobody ».

P yrrha decided to frown, too, even if hers was far less pronounced to avoid impoliteness.  « Jaune's my partner, Weiss. We can't change them and, personally, I wouldn't  do it even if it was possible »,  she said, making her partner stare at her in surprise.  « Besides, I think you already have yours. Right, Ruby? ».

« Yup! »,  chirped the smaller redhead, using her Semblance to reach Weiss and hug her.  « Hey, Princess, I'm happy you didn't become a pancake! ».

« Pancake? »,  Nora's voice was heard in the background.

«Don't touch me», ordered Weiss, shrugging her off.  Then she turned to glare at Jaune. «You».

«Me?», he said, taking a step back.

«You stole the perfect partner from me, Arc», she continued, undeterred. «I'm not gonna forget this».

Both Pyrrha and Ruby began to speak to defend Jaune, but he was faster. «I didn't steal anything from you,  _ Schnee _ », he bit back. « You heard her. She wants to stay with me. I don't know why, but she does. It's her decision, not yours ».

« How dare you! »,  hissed Weiss venomously.  « She's  _ Pyrrha Nikos! _ And who are you?  _ What _ are you? Nobody! ».

« I may be »,  he conceded.  « So your argument is that she's too good for me? Because she won the Mistral Tournament not just once, but four times. She was the perfect student back in Sanctum. She is a true celebrity. She's the strongest Huntress-in-training in this whole forest. She's extremely smart. She's exceptionally kind. She's very intelligent, too. And yes, I do recognize that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but don't tell this to my sisters ».

T he more Jaune talked, the more Pyrrha slumped.  _ 'Great' _ , she thought.  _ 'Now he's going to treat me like the others' _ .

« But it seems you're missing the two most important things, Ice Queen. She's Pyrrha. And that means she's a person just like everyone else here, unless you're some sort of Grimm, and I wouldn't be too surprised of that »,  continued Jaune, glaring daggers at Weiss. A faint black outline enveloped him. Pyrrha's gaze shot back up.  « And two, she's my partner. So now get off us and take your damn relic. Also because I have the feeling that that Nora girl isn't going to be able to handle the...  _ spider _ ... for much longer ».

H e grabbed Pyrrha's arm and led her toward the temple. Then he stopped and turned to face Weiss once more.  « As for me being unworthy... yes, you're probably right. Not even in a hundred years I will be able to match her in a fight, unless she's tied up and I have a bazooka with me »,  he said, making Pyrrha giggle a bit.  « But this is her decision.  Hers, and only hers. Nobody's gonna take the right to choose from her. So, now, shut up and accept it ».

T urning again, he missed the hurt expression that Weiss wore. He missed it, but Ruby didn't.  « Hey, Princess, are you all right? »,  she asked with sincere concern.

Weiss growled something.  _ 'It's clear she dislikes me, then why is she checking on me!? Oh, this is so infuriating!' _ , she thought.

« Come on, Weiss »,  whined Ruby.  « Let's grab a relic and run. That spidery thing isn't pretty ».

F or once, Weiss agreed with her. The spidery thing wasn't pretty.

#####

Five minutes later, the eight teens found themselves in a very tricky situation. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang ended up in the middle of what resembled to be the ruins of an ancient temple built on a chasm so deep they couldn't see its bottom, and the Giant Nevermore seemed focused on them much more than it was focused on the others. The eight students had been separated when the Nevermore had crashed the bridge on which they were standing. A Nora-force hammer blow later, The eight students had split up in two groups to face off the two threats.

Still on what remained of the bridge there were Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, whom were being forced on the very edge of the broken bridge by the giant spider Grimm, all four with their weapons ready. Jaune clicked his swords together into his bow Umbra, Nora folded her hammer down into her just-as-deadly grenade launcher, Pyrrha switched Miló into its rifle form, while Ren just discharge a hail of bullets on the approaching Grimm. The Shadow Phobias were as dangerous as Death Stalker because of their dangerous poison, of their massive strength and their agility, and that made up for the lack of pincers and stingers.

On the other side of the temple, the four girls lined up and readied their weapons.

«It's tougher than it looks!», warned Blake, clicking Gambol Shroud into its kusarigama-gun mode.

«Then let's hit it with everything we've got», growled Yang, charging her Ember Celica.

A second later, a most surprising hail of multicoloured shots targeted the giant bird Grimm, slightly slowing it down but not stopping its dive. The Nevermore crashed into the dome they were on and shattered it to pieces, the large chucks of stone falling down as well as the four young Huntresses-to-be. Each of them managed to regain a stabler ground, be it by using gun's kickback or, in Weiss's case, their Semblances.

« I have a plan! »,  shouted Ruby to anyone interested.  « Cover me! ».

#####

The arachnid Grimm was drowned in projectiles. Lots of them were the green  bullets of Ren's machine guns, that he fired at impressive speed. Much less were the annoyingly precise red shot of Pyrrha's rifle, that closed two of the spider's eyes in rapid succession. Even less were the white and black arrows from Jaune's bow, from which he made sure to fire two arrows at a time, pushing quantity over quality. And finally there were the painful hits from the pink grenades Nora launched from her grenade launcher, all the while laughing carefree.

All that, however, didn't stop the Grimm. Instead he roared again, glad to feel the spike of fear in two of its enemies, and charged forwards. He was stopped when Ren charged it as well, with everyone stopping their fire to avoid him getting hurt. Nora followed almost immediately afterwards.  Ren jumped over the armoured  back and slashed at it to try and find an opening. The spider, however, had other plans, and it shrugged Ren off, sending him rolling to the ground, separated from his allies and his childhood friend.

Said childhood friend lost her cool the second Ren disappeared from sight.  « REN!! ».  Her tone screamed danger, and incoming violence for the Grimm that had dared hurt her friend.

« Wait! »,  said Jaune, stopping her. He took a deep breath.  « Girls, can you keep it distracted for a second. I just have to do one thing and then we'll retreat again ».

T he two nodded, and the mismatched trio charged the Shadow Phobia with all the courage they could master. Which, in the case of two of the three students, wasn't much. As his friends kept the Grimm at bay, Jaune used his Aura to propel himself in the air, landing on the monster's carapace. Sheathing Tenebris, he grabbed Lux with both hands and brought it down, point-first, on the Grimm's back. The blade embedded itself in the armour, even if not by much. Before it could throw him off like it had done with Ren, Jaune jumped back and called the retreat.

« Pyrrha, use your shield as a platform for Nora to jump! »,  he told his partner, who nodded, and then he turned to the other girl.  « Nora, nail it! ».

« Heads up! »,  she cheerfully said, jumping on Pyrrha's shield and then firing a grenade from her Maghnild that, for the ones who didn't know yet like both Jaune and Pyrrha, could fire grenades in its hammer form too. She shot high into the air before coming crashing back down, firing another grenade for good measure, and bringing a God-killing blow right on the hilt of Lux, plunging it all the way through the Grimm's body. Luckily the Grimm was to large to have followed them on the bridge, otherwise both Jaune and Pyrrha would have been blocked by the corpse when the shockwave from Nora's blow caused the bridge to finally give up and come crashing down.

The two teens jumped on the solid ground just in time, and Jaune had to wait until the Shadow Phobia completely disintegrated before retrieving his sword, both for his arachnophobia and the fact that Nora had nailed it pretty deep. Then he turned to face the others and grinned.

« Well, guys ».  Everyone looked at him.  « This is how to  s quash  a spider ».

#####

O n the other side of the bridge, meanwhile, Yang had the wonderful and reckless idea of standing right on the top of a dome, firing non-stop at the Giant Nevermore that, naturally, quickly grew annoyed by it and flew right at her, opening its beak to swallow her whole. She smiled and jumped straight in its waiting mouth, not frightened at all. As the Grimm tried to bite down, however, he realized the flaw in its plan.

That was the strength of Yang Xiao Long, and her fist firmly keeping its beak open while she discharged her right Ember Celica right in its throat. The Grimm stopped keeping track of where it was going and crashed into a cliff, Yang having jumped off mere seconds before the collision.

As Yang landed, Weiss shot forward. Using her Glyphs, she jumped straight at the Nevermore, freezing the poor thing's tail feathers with Myrtenaster. Blake, meanwhile, climbed up a pillar and readied Gambol Shroud, waiting for Yang to be ready. When she finally got into position, the black-haired girl threw the kusarigama to the other girl, and together they pulled it to keep it tensed.

Without wasting a second, Ruby jumped up and landed on the rope-like black cloth Gambol Shroud, using it as a giant sling as she readied herself. Beside her, Weiss activated her Glyphs to keep her in place and avoid her to be fired before she could aim.

« Think you can make the shot? »,  asked Ruby, grinning.

« Umpf »,  scoffed Weiss, annoyed by the mere idea of failing.  « Can I? ».

A  beat passed in silence.

« Can you... »,  began Ruby, but she didn't go far.

« Of course I can! »,  snapped Weiss. Without prying further, the redhead readied herself. As soon as Weiss released the Glyph she fire Crescent Rose, continuing to fire it as she flew through the air at the Nevermore.

The poor beast hadn't even freed itself from the ice yet when a razor-sharp scythe anchored it by the throat and pushed it against the wall. With the help of Weiss's Glyphs, Crescent Rose's shots and her own Semblance, Ruby began running up the cliff, dragging the poor Nevermore with her as she cried her battle cry in a continuous crescendo.

« Aaaaaaaa _ aaaaaa _ AAAAA _ AAAAAA!!!!! _ ».  When she finally got to the top of the cliff, she angled Crescent Rose to be parallel to the ground, and so perpendicular to the Grimm's neck, then she fire one last shot and bolted forwards with the help of her Semblance, that she liked to call Rosebolt. Her efforts were awarded by a satisfying but revolting sound of breaking bones as her scythe beheaded the Grimm.

Still catching their breaths, everyone else -five girls and two boys- stared in awe at the large, dead,  _ headless _ body falling down the cliff and landing with a crash.

« Wow ».

#####

« Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark »,  called Professor Ozpin as the four students approached him and lined up before him.  « The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team CRDL,  lead by Cardin Winchester ».  They nodded and were dismissed.

« Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren »,  listen Ozpin, looking at the students in front of him.  « The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forwards, you will live together as Team JNPR ».

« Lead by Jaune Arc ».

S aid Arc was taken aback.  « Huh? ».

« Congratulations, young man »,  Ozpin smirked his smug smirk.

Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha, the one he thought should have been made team leader, just in time to see her beaming smile and receive a happy jab on the shoulder.  _ 'Well, if she's happy with that...' _ , he shrugged.

Then they were dismissed as well.

« Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long »,  Ozpin said, sending the four girls a gentle yet irritating smug smile.  « The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forwards, you will live together as team RWBY ».

« Lead by Ruby Rose ».

R uby, too, couldn't believe the headmaster's words, but she didn't receive any jab. Only a spine-breaking hug from her sister, who dragged her away as the ceremony continued.

#####

Forty minutes later, the two teams staggered to their rooms. They bade each other goodnight before entering their rooms, that were one in front of the other.

Despite all the differences among the eight students, none of them failed to obey the last orders of the day from their leaders.

« To bed »,  the leaders said.  « Now ».


	8. Chapter 8

The newly appointed Team JNPR, that was the acronym for "Jaune Nora Pyrrha Ren" as much as it was for "Just Naps, Pancakes and Relax", woke up pretty early, despite its second possible acronym. Half of it woke up in a relatively quiet and normal manner. Said two students quickly and silently showered and changed into their uniforms. One of the two decided to borrow one of the other's uniforms in order to avoid the very cumbersome skirt included in the uniform's outfit. Said student decided to have a talk with Professor Goodwitch later that day in order to acquire a new set of uniforms that didn't include skirts because while her combat gear did include a skirt, it was specifically designed for comfortableness and freedom of movement.

The other half, instead, woke up in a manner that resembled terribly to the worst possible nightmare of an insomnia-suffering person. That being Nora waking up already shouting happily to start a new day and rushing to Ren's bed to wake him up too. And she did so in a most affectionate yet insensible possible way. That being throwing herself at him and hugging the soul out of him, the force of her jump just enough to send both of them to crash on the floor. When Pyrrha and Jaune offered help, however, Ren just shrugged it off as normal and got up, taking a rapid shower before heading to the small kitchen their room had. Then it was Nora's turn to take a shower and then everyone enjoyed a quick but delicious breakfast.

Nora and Ren had pancakes -the latter mostly just to please the former-, and even Pyrrha and Jaune, whom weren't great fans of pancakes, found themselves enjoying the breakfast. Of course, as team leader, Jaune was already considering the idea of a brief team discussion... no, wait, a team meeting... about all their alimentary choices. From what he saw, it seemed that Nora had no problem eating a large amount of pancakes just for breakfast. Ren was less enthusiastic, but after all Ren had been less enthusiastic about everything so far. Pyrrha seemed to enjoy the pancakes as well, though she did mention usually eating different, healthier foods. Then the breakfast degenerated in a discussion about the healthiness or unhealthiness of pancakes. Ren and Nora were fervent believers of the healthiness of those sweet treats, and Ren brought Nora as a living example of it. Jaune and Pyrrha didn't have the heart to tell him that Nora was actually hyperactive, but the two of them did fight a long and hard battle, keeping their grounds, even if their own opinions were slightly different. At the end, Nora solved the situation by devouring all the pancakes on the table and belching loudly. «Nora!». «Sorry! Well, problem solved! No more pancakes!».

Jaune and Pyrrha had to admit that Nora had a certain cleverness behind her light-hearted surface.

Then the four teens proceed to wash the dishes and organize their room to turn it into a liveable ambient. They didn't change much. Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune all liked drawing, and so one of the three tables was turned into a drawing table. Uniting the materials the three of them had brought, they came up with something that resembled a professional artist desk. The other table was instead turned into a cooking surface. Both Jaune and Ren had a lot of experience in cooking, and in little time even that was ready. The third was then declared usable for team meetings, eating and every other activity. Nobody complained. They also wished to begin decorating, but nobody got the time to start because a stern shout was heard from the room of their neighbour.

«IT'S EIGHT FIFTY-FIVE, YOU DUNCE!!!».

#####

Team RWBY began their day in the best way possible. Since nobody was really experienced with cooking, they decided to completely ignore the small kitchenette on the western side of their room. Instead, Ruby decided to share the stack of cookies -and it was a huge stack- she had brought from Patch. Weiss coldly refused, and Blake accepted one only after both Ruby and Yang had already wolfed down a dozen of cookies each. Taken care of the breakfast, Team RWBY then moved to phase two: organizing and decorating.

Since none of them actually knew how to organize, they made the rookie mistake of filling the room with their stuff before having decided how to arrange it. This ended in a very nice looking room, with the small drawback that their beds were piled one over the other and pushed over the window. The four of them stared at the beds for a good minutes before realizing something was wrong.

«How are we supposed to sleep in those?», asked Weiss, raising a perfect white eyebrow. «This is not gonna work».

«It is a bit cramped», admitted Blake, who had warmed up a little with the others during the decoration.

«Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff», proposed Yang, a bit unsure.

«Or we could ditch the beds», slowly said Ruby, a crazy idea coming to mind. «And replace them with bunk beds!».

«Uhm, that sounds incredibly dangerous», retorted Weiss.

«And super awesome!», countered Yang.

«It does seem efficient», reasoned Blake.

«Well...». Weiss thought about it for a moment. «I think we should put it to a vote».

«Hehe», chuckled Ruby. «I think we just did».

Two agreements and a disagreement later, phase two point one had begun.

Fifteen minutes of infernal noise later, the four of them stared in appreciation at their creation. Two of the beds were in still in their normal position, on the two sides of the window. On the right bed, however, another bed had been added by using several books as supporting columns, and it looked extremely unstable, plus it was obviously hard to reach. However, it was Yang's bed, so no one doubted she would have been able to jump on every night. The other bed was the worst. It had been tied with ropes to the ceiling, and Weiss surely didn't want to know how had Ruby managed to anchor the ropes to the ceiling. A large white blanket was tied to the ropes in order to turn it into a canopy bed. In Weiss's opinion, it defied several laws of Physics, especially because she couldn't see any nail or hook to support the ropes. The just seemed to be glued to the ceiling. And of course, the bed was Ruby's. Not even Yang had wanted to try it. And, just as obviously, Weiss was voted to sleep under it.

Probably they wanted to kill her.

«Objective complete!», exclaimed Ruby, looking at the death traps they'd just built with pride. «All right. Our second order of business isssss... classes».

She collapsed on her bed. Nobody knew how she could collapse on a bed that was higher than she was, but nobody argued. The girl was strange. «Now, we have a few classes together, today. At nine we got a b...».

«What?!», exclaimed Weiss. «Did you say nine o'clock?».

«Uh».

«IT'S EIGHT FIFTY-FIVE, YOU DUNCE!!!», yelled Weiss, before storming out of the room.

Quickly regaining her bearings, Ruby charged out of the room as well, shouting a brave «To class!». Her two remaining teammates followed.

Nobody cared when Team JNPR lost balance while exiting their dorm and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

#####

They made it just in time. As they slowly filed and sat, Team RWBY in the first row and Team JNPR. in the second one, a large, short man with huge white moustache entered the room, smiling fatherly at the many students gathered in the classroom.

«Very very well, welcome to Studies of Grimm! I am Professor Port», he boomed in greeting. «Ah, young students, you remind me of my own youth. Let me tell you a story of when I was too a young Huntsman, fresh from training!».

Then, he began ranting about his youth, and how he supposedly captured a Beowolf with his bare hands and brought it back alive to the village, and then how he managed the same feat with a Geist. When he began, the whole class hurried to take out their notebooks and pens, but after three quarters of hour everybody had yet to write down a single word apart from the date and the subject. Even Weiss, who had somehow managed to keep listening until the very end, couldn't find a single thing to write. As Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, everyone in the room had heard many stories about Huntsmen, and a new one didn't pique their interest, especially when the professor narrated it in a most stuck-up and boring tone. Ruby even began to play with her stuff -and her snack- and went so far as drawing a satiric vignette of Professor Port, presenting it to Weiss and blowing a quick raspberry.

Weiss Schnee had two ways to vent. One was bursting instantly, and she had used it the first time she had met Ruby "Damn Her" Rose. The second was way more dangerous. It consisted in showing off in a terribly snob way, then proceeding to crush all hopes and dreams of the source of her anger and then stomping on their self-esteem hard enough to break it. She had used it many times back in Atlas. No wonder she had always been called the Ice Queen or the Heartless Icicle.

It was time to show Ruby who was the best of the two. When Professor Port asked for a volunteer, she bolted upright with her hand shooting up so fast it barely missed Blake's face by the width of a hair. So she retrieved her weapon and changed into her combat attire, training Myrtenaster on the large cage from which hellish noises were coming.

When Port opened it, a large Boarbatusk rushed out, roaring its anger at Weiss.

The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company wasn't intimidated by the monster. She prepared herself to attack, but the rapier bounced off the armour. The Grimm didn't seem impressed, and she had to quickly sidestep it in order to save herself from a sudden charge. In the background, Ruby continued to throw encouragements and suggestion at her, and it was quickly getting annoying. She charged the monster again, but this time the Boarbatusk was ready and it trapped her rapier between its tusk, shrugging her off and then throwing her weapon aside. She frowned as she sidestepped a second charge, letting the boar Grimm crash against the wall. She then lunged for her rapier.

«Weiss! Hit it in its belly!». It was Ruby again. «There's no armour there!».

«Stop telling me what to do!», bit back Weiss, pleased by the hurt expression she had caused to appear on the smaller girl's face.

The Boarbatusk, oblivious to the team's bickering, rolled up in a rotating ball and charged. This time, Weiss used her Semblance to create a literal Wall Glyph and stopped the beast, sending it belly-up to the ground. Using another glyph, Speed, she bolted forwards, stabbing the monster right through its belly and thus killing it.

«Bravo! Bravo!», complimented Port. «It seems we have a true Huntress in training, here!».

She just scoffed snobbishly and returned to her seat, where Ruby glanced away from her. She wasn't stupid. She knew Weiss had done it on purpose.

«Very well, students, this ends this lesson. Next lesson will be in two days. Within tomorrow, I'd like you to write a short essay, at least three thousands words, about the type of Grimm called King Tajitsu. I will assign bonus points if the essay also contains a detailed representation of the Grimm's organs. Remember, the longer the better. And this is all, students».

«Wait!», exclaimed a voice from the back. A short boy with light brown hair and thin eyes had his hand raised.

«What's your name, son?».

«Dove Bronzewing, professor, of Team CRDL», he introduced himself. «About the essay... how are we supposed to do it if all this lesson you haven't even mentioned a King Tajitsu?».

The Professor grinned. «My dear boy, I do have mentioned it, although your question is not devoid of sense». His grin turned into a smile. «Beacon has a huge library, you know? It contains many books about the Grimm. Besides, you're Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. You should get used to improvise and adapt. This is just the first step toward total independence».

Nobody found something to argue and the class left the room without another word. Team JNPR hung at the end of the crowd, chatting lively.

«Three thousands words, plus an illustration, and this is just the first class», noted Nora, grinning as usual. «I guess, apart from improvising, we should also learn not to need sleep».

«As much as I'd like to agree with Nora, we should also take in consideration the fact that this is a Huntsmen's Academy. We are supposed to be the best», remarked Pyrrha, polite as usual.

«Still, three thousands words aren't an easy feat, especially for the ones whom hadn't had much time to practice with writing», added Ren, glancing at Nora, calm as usual.

«Well, there must be a way out of this», reasoned Jaune, leader as what would soon be usual. «We just have to find it».

#####

In the corridor, Ruby separated herself from the main flow and crawled in a secondary corridor, wanting some time alone. However, her desire was then changed when she spotted a familiar white figure marching right toward her.

«Weiss!», she called timidly. The Schnee turned. «What was back there? I was just trying to help!».

Her icy blue eyes narrowed. _'Time for the kill'_ , she told herself. «Back there was me, telling you to stop hindering me. You've been doing that since the start. You are nothing compared to me, you're nothing compared to everyone! It's partly your fault if Pyrrha got partnered with that blond empty-head!». She took a small breath. «As I said, you're nothing. You can't even begin to understand how lesser than me you are. I. Am. Better. Than. You. You're simply a failure, a girl that has had the luck of being admitted into an Academy without being ready for it. You're still a child. Ozpin made a terrible mistake when he chose you instead of me as team leader. Don't forget this: you shouldn't be here!». And with those nasty final words, she left.

Left alone, Ruby's knee gave out and she collapsed on the floor, already crying for what Fate had undeservedly thrown at her.

Behind her came the sound of footsteps. «Miss Rose. I see that you and your teammate aren't going well». It was Ozpin. Seeing the chance, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

«Is it true, Headmaster?», she asked in a small, broken voice. «Did you make a mistake?». Then, as if with an afterthought, she added: «I-If you did, t-then p-please let m-me correct it. W-Weiss c-can be t-the leader if s-she wants... I'm j-just a f-f-failure».

Ozpin's eyes hardened. It was worse than he had thought. «No, Miss Rose, you're not. You're just two years younger. And that speaks volumes about your capabilities. You were doing the right thing in class». He sighed. «As for my mistakes... I've done more mistakes than any man, woman or child on Remnant, Miss Rose. I've learned to recognize them and I can tell you, you weren't one of those mistakes. Do not let others put you down. Fight. You have a fierce soul, Miss Rose, everyone has. You just have to find the right thing to light it up».

Ruby looked at him for a long time, tears drying on her cheeks. Then a determined look flowed in her eyes and she nodded, sternly. «Yes, sir. Thank you».

He just gave her a small smile. «Don't worry, Miss Rose. I hate seeing students being ruined just by their own doubts. It would be a real waste not to let you become a fine Huntress».

She nodded again and took off, searching for Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in my fic the dorms are a bit different. They have bathroom and kitchen in addition to the living room/bedroom.  
> And yes, Weiss is a real bitch now. But who isn't, deep inside?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (answer: the great majority of people)


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss Schnee was triumphantly heading for the next class when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. It was really light, but it gripped her shoulder hard enough to make her turn around and face her aggressor. She already had a few things in mind about what to tell the unfortunate student who had tried to bother her.

It turned out it was Ruby Rose. And she had a most serious look in her eyes.

«Weiss», she said. Even her voice wasn't playful any more. «We have to talk».

She scoffed and shrugged her hand off. «Why should I talk to you?».

«Because Headmaster Ozpin assigned me to the team leader position, and going against me is going against him», shot back Ruby. «And I order you to stay and listen to what I have to say. Without giving a damn about what _you_ want to do ».

Weiss scoffed again, but she knew better than rebelling to Professor Ozpin. The man wasn't one to be crossed. «Fine. Spit it out».

Ruby glared at her some more, and then sighed. «Listen, I don't know what the hell has happened to you in the past to make... _this_ out of you. And whatever it had been, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm sorry. I can't say I understand because I don't, but I'm sorry ». Their eyes met and the hostility raised again. «I'm sorry because I know you can be nicer. This morning, when we were decorating, I saw you a lot more relaxed. I wanted to tell you that there is no need to hide now».

«Ridiculous», replied Weiss, but her tone was a tiny bit weaker now. «Why should I...».

«I don't know, but I bet you do. For some reason, you've cut yourself off the world. You could be a much better person if you weren't such a brat at all times. Because let me tell you: there are times were I hate even Yang. But I still love her nonetheless. We all have flaws, Weiss. And that's the second thing I wanted to talk about with you». Her eyes narrowed. « _With_ you, Weiss, not _to_ you. I may have ordered you to stay and listen but, believe it or not, I'm not a bully. You can just pretend to be listening and no one will berate you for that. But if you want to try and be a family with your team, then I suggest you to listen ».

Weiss looked away and scowled. Yet, her ears were attentive.

«We all have flaws, and I know that I have too. Many of them. Hundreds of them. If I start listing them, I won't ever finish», continued Ruby, and Weiss wondered where was she going to bring the conversation. «But we're people not despite, but _because_ of our flaws! A world of perfect people would be so boring. We need flaws to remind us of our strengths. So yes, I have flaws. And maybe I'm not yet ready to lead Team RWBY, but let me tell you this, Weiss ».

She walked right up to her and stared right into her blue eyes. «I will be. One day in the near future, I will be the leader Team RWBY wants and deserves», she said, letting every words sink in. «I will take care of my team and teammates. And since you're one of them, I will take care of you, will you be willing or not».

The two girls glared at each other for some more time before Weiss stiffly asked: «Are you finished?».

«Yes, I believe I am, Princess», replied Ruby, returning to her nickname but not to her playfulness. «Now walk away, rigid and frigid, but keep in mind that you won't fool me. You need my help, and you'll have it. Get over it».

And without another word, the crimsonette had disappeared in another corridor, hurrying to the next class, History of Remnant of Professor Oobleck -or, as Yang called him, Professor O'Belch-, not even turning to see Weiss's reaction. She didn't need to.

Weiss was fuming. And yet, as soon as she was alone again, she slumped against a wall, back to being a lonely girl burdened with too many expectations. She took some deep breaths before heading to class as well, completely unaware of the observant brown eyes that were watching her.

«Not a mistake at all, Miss Rose».

#####

«Good morning, students, I am Doctor Oobleck, but as long as we are in class you can also call me Professor or Professor Oobleck». He took a lighting-fast sip from his mug of coffee and continued. «Unfortunately I haven't had the time to be introduced to everyone of you, so if you may, introduce yourselves whenever you are requested to speak. Is that okay with everyone?».

«Yes, Professor Oobleck».

«Perfect! Now, let's begin our first lesson with something appropriate. The beginning of the civilization on Remnant. Now, who knows the name of the native country of mankind?».

A few students raised their hands.

«First row, with black hair», called Dr Oobleck, pointing to Blake with his mug.

«Blake Belladonna», she said, sounding almost bored. «Mankind originally came from the island of Menagerie. Ironically, Menagerie is also the island where now most Faunus live».

Dr Oobleck nodded dramatically. «Yesyesyes! A terribly ironic fact indeed!», he said, his words almost as fast as him his movements. «However, let's not forget that humans and Faunus are sibling races. Their differences are just a bunch of different genes in their DNA».

Blake seemed taken aback.

«Now, let's continue our lesson. As I said, humans _and Faunus_ _alike_ come from Menagerie. The island is covered for two-thirds of a dead desert. For this reason, the mankind -and by that I include Faunus too- travelled far and wide in the other continents of Remnant, those being first Vale, then Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. Ironic to know that our most technically advanced nation has been the last to be founded ».

«Very few is known about the birth of humanity -I'm still including Faunus-, but we know that in a few generations, the colonies had grown large enough to be proclaimed independent». He stopped to stare at the class. «This is sadly the destiny of colonizers. When they're no more needed, they are forgotten. Menagerie became a ghost city almost a century after its trade routes were cut off by the other countries».

The class shivered.

«However, let's continue our lesson».

#####

Three later, after the Dust and Dust Manipulation classes, the students were finally permitted to have lunch. Although they hadn't done much more than taking notes in the last few hours, everyone of them was starving. Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat at the same table, since their leaders knew each other, and they... socialized a bit. While Nora told everyone about one dream she had, that turned out to be a revisitation of the initiation where the Shadow Phobia was a Death Stalker and it flung Jaune over the forest and sent him crash into Ruby as she fell from the sky, the others minus Weiss chatted idly. Time and again, Ruby would try to bring Weiss in with a question or an opinion, but the white-haired girl was having none of that.

On their way to the next class, that was Practical Combat, they had to stop to wait for Jaune who, for some reason, arrived from the hall covered in mayonnaise. With a firm «Don't ask», he disappeared in his dorm to change before rushing back to them.

It turned out that Professor Goodwitch was the teacher. Standing sternly in the middle of a large platform very similar to the one where Ozpin had made his welcoming speech, the woman waited for everyone to be seated before speaking.

«I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, instructor of Practical Combat class», she introduced herself. «Here, on this platform, you will train in a real fight. Your Aura levels will be kept under strict surveillance to avoid serious injuries. That being said, I do not expect any of you to hold back».

Her gaze swept over them. «The pairings won't be completely casual. We've assigned a grade to each of you, and you won't find yourselves fighting someone incredibly weaker or incredibly stronger than you». She smirked slightly. «However, it's also true that once every while, an impossible pairing like that _will_ happen, in order for you to take care of who's just as strong as you, who's stronger and who's weaker ».

Several students sighed. «As for today, let's begin with...». She checked her scroll, that had made a quick research through the school's database and had come up with two names. «Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY and Draak Draíocht of Team DRGN».

The two adversaries stood up and walked up to the stage, where they saluted each other with a slight bow of the head and a swing of the sword. Weiss kept Myrtenaster trained on the boy, who in turn kept his broadsword in his scabbard, smiling innocently. Professor Goodwitch waited for them to be ready before nodding and telling them to start.

Weiss immediately plunged for him, but her rapier was deflected by his blade, now unsheathed, and she had to leap back to avoid a swing of his own. The boy's smile widened a fraction and he charged her, his sword a fast blur of sharp edges. However, Weiss managed to parry his attacks with her own weapon, finally pushing him back with a frown. Using one of her Glyphs, she rushed onwards faster than any normal human could, and stabbed him right in the chest, sending him flying but unfortunately not scoring a ring out.

Draak leapt back on his feets with an even larger smile. It was evident he was enjoying himself, even if Weiss's plunge had costed him a good chunk of Aura. This time he didn't ran, but waited for her to make her move -which came in the form of another plunge- before deflecting the rapier with an armoured gauntlet and bringing his sword down on her exposed arm.

«Payback», he grinned at her, placing a well-aimed kick in her stomach and making her stumble backwards. Then he lunged forwards again, this time calculating his own attacks and keeping them brief and controlled. Despite his care, though, Weiss managed to land a few hits on him, since her rapier was a faster weapon than his broadsword, even if just by a fraction of second.

Draak grunted in pain when he felt something -namely, Weiss's foot- connecting with his right cheek and making him spin. When he turned again he found the point of a rapier hovering two inches from his eyes. Without any other chance, he dropped his sword and raise his hands. Professor Goodwitch then reappeared on the stage to call the fight.

«And that's the match», she said, approaching the two students. «Well done, Miss Schnee. Mr Draíocht, please next time do not let yourself get carried away. No one's invincible».

Weiss returned to her seat proudly and sat without a word. However, her silence was disturbed by a not-so-soft elbow in the ribs by Ruby.

«See, Princess?», she snickered. «Goodwitch says so, too. No one's invincible».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess to which legendary character Draak Draíocht is inspired? Clue: Draak means "Dragon", in German.


	10. Chapter 10

«There we were. In the middle of the night».

«It was day».

«We were _surrounded_ by Ursai ».

«They were Beowolves».

«Dozens of them!».

Sigh. «Two of them».

«But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I opened our own shop selling Ursa's skin rugs».

Ren turned to the others. «She's been having this recurrent dream for nearly a month now», he meekly apologized. Nora just seemed satisfied with her perfect narration of her dream. Because in her mind they had been dozens, they were all Ursai Major and it was in the dead of the night. It was her dream, right? Then everything she said should have been true. She didn't understand why had Ren to correct her.

On the other end of the table, Jaune was idly stabbing his mushrooms with his fork, wearing a very lost expression, completely unaware that he had Pyrrha's and Ruby's gazes fixed on him. The two redheads waited for a couple of minutes, staring intently at him, but he didn't seem to break out of his trance. Instead, his eyes clouded and he frowned.

«Jaune, is something wrong?», asked Pyrrha, jolting him back to reality.

«Pyrrha, that's the wrong question to ask», said Ruby. «Jaune, _what's_ wrong? ».

«What?», he asked, looking at them. «I... nothing, why there would be something wrong?».

«You've been a bit... distant, recently», dared Pyrrha, tilting her head sideways.

Jaune opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he noticed that half the table was watching him. «Guys, I'm fine. Seriously». As to prove it, he flashed them a bright smile, that was however clearly fake. «See?».

«Jaune, if you need help, you just have to ask», told him Pyrrha, placing a hand on his arm. «We're friends, and teammates, and in my case partners. If you need, we'll help you».

He suppressed a defeated sigh. Instead, his smile began wider and faker, a smile that completely did not reach his eyes. «Nah, I was just thinking».

Before they could ask what was he thinking about, a loud cry came from a few tables away, making everyone turn. Team CRDL was sitting there, and they were laughing as Cardin squeezed a poor Faunus's rabbit ears. The girl didn't try to free herself.

«Ah! That hurts!», she yelped when he strengthened his grip. «Please, stop».

«What a freak», snickered Russel, and all Team CRDL agreed whole-heartedly. Finally, Cardin released the girl's ear and let her go, continuing to laugh.

«Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school», Pyrrha said, turning to face Jaune, who remained turned toward Team CRDL. When he processed her words, he startled and turned.

«What? Oh, no, it's fine. I mean, it's not like he's just a jerk to me», he replied, waving their concerns off. «He's a jerk to everyone. Well, everyone except Weiss and Yang, but that's because they scare the Hell out of him».

Yang grinned. Weiss deadpanned.

«Jaune...».

«Oh, come on, it's not that bad», he countered easily.

«Jaune, he's a bully!», retorted Ruby.

«Oh, come on, name _one_ time he's had bullied me! », replied Jaune, who was beginning to get annoyed.

«Apart from knocking books out of your hands, locking you in a Rocket Locker and sending you in the Emerald Forest, making you trip every time you come within ten yards from him, and insulting you non-stop both in class and out?», asked Yang, counting on her fingers. «Well, then we can count the time when he covered you in mayonnaise, the first day, and the time were he stole your scroll, and many many many other things».

Jaune stood up. «Those were just jokes», he said, walking away. «I've had much worse».

And with that, he left.

Pyrrha began to stand as well, but she was stopped by Nora of all people. Her eyes were trained on Jaune's back and they were serious. «No, Pyrrha. You can't do anything for him. None of us can».

«We can kick Cardin's butt», proposed Yang, and Ruby quickly joined.

«No, Yang. It doesn't work that way with bullying», replied Nora. Ren put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. «For now Jaune's being targeted by pranks. If you get up and kick Cardin's butt, next time he will massacre Jaune. That's how bullies work. They are cowards until their target is alone, and then they beat harder than ever to pay back for all their humiliations, or what they thought to be humiliation».

Ren nodded. «Team CRDL's members aren't very strong, but the four of them together can take on Jaune _easily_. Not to mention that if we let Yang loose on them, next time... ». He sighed. «Next time they'll wait, in full combat gear, for Jaune when he's weaponless. They'll drag him aside and the next time we'll see our leader, he won't have a single unbroken bone in his body. Remember that Cardin uses a _mace_ ».

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. «There is always something we can do», she countered stubbornly.

«No Pyrrha, there isn't always a happy ending!», snapped Ren, facing her. «Look at you. At you all. What do you even know of bullying?! What do you know of the sensation of being beaten down for someone else's amusement?! And the worst of them all, you know that if you call for help it will only get worse, and so you have to lie to your friends. Or even worse, you risk to pull your friends in». His eyes swept over them. «Come on, tell me. Enlighten me. How many of you have been bullied? Surely not you, Yang, a bully must be stupid to pick on you. And surely not you, Weiss, not with your family's influence. Tell. Me».

After his unexpected anger left him, he sighed. «Do you _really_ want to help Jaune? Be there for him _when he asks_. Or help him getting stronger. Bullies are weak. They are bullies because they are afraid and alone, and they seek the feeling of strength in beating down someone else  who's weaker. Make sure Jaune's no more weaker than them, and make sure not to leave him alone in the corridors and between classes».

Pyrrha took a deep breath. «Are you saying we should just _watch_ him being bullied? », she asked, almost as icy as Weiss.

«I... No! That's not... Argh!». He took his head in his hands. «What I'm saying it's that you don't have perspective. Jaune said he'd had worse, and I believe him. If that's true, then Cardin's pranks shouldn't be too much a burden for him. Just... what I'm saying, do _not_ pity him! ».

He raised his head. «Yeah, exactly that. One of the worst things about being bullied is that the ones who had never been bullied begin to _pity_ you. Nobody wants pity. Pity just proves how weak and powerless you are ». He turned to Pyrrha. « _Especially_ you shouldn't go after him. You've never _ever_ in your life been bullied. You can't understand ».

«There must be _something_ we can do! », insisted Pyrrha, frustrated.

«Oh yes, there is», cheerfully said Nora. «You can stay here and let him vent it out. We are in a Huntsmen Academy, Pyrrha. He'll get stronger».

«I don't like to do nothing while my partner is being bullied», said Pyrrha. «He can't do anything about it, but I can».

«That's what I was talking about», said Ren, who had returned to his normal self. «You're pitying him. Do not offer him the easy way out by doing it all yourself. It will only humiliate him».

A long, awkward, somewhat hostile silence fell on the table.

«Ren?», finally called out Ruby. «Since when you get angry?».

The boy sighed. «I tend to get a bit more... _emotional_... when discussing about hardship I've had to endure myself », he explained. «Me... and Nora».

« _You_ were bullied? », asked Yang, incredulous.

Nora nodded. «Before meeting Ren, I was», she said shortly. Then both she and the boy stood up and left the table.

«Great», exhaled Yang, flopping back in her seat. «So now we've pissed off three of the four people who eat with us, in slightly more than five minutes. A new achievement for Team RWBY». She got up and left, followed by the gazes of the others.

Finally Ruby spoke. «I'm sorry for Yang. She... doesn't take well when people leave her. Her mother...». She gulped. «...left her when she was little and... she didn't take it well when Dad told her». Everyone nodded.

The good mood finally killed, nobody wanted to eat any more.

#####

Jaune checked his Aura and stifled a curse. Slightly more than fifty percent left. _'And I was the one with a lot of Aura, eh? Jeez, thanks Dad'_. He scowled when his thoughts drifted to his father. No, surely a training match wasn't the right place where to get lost in thought.

Cardin swung his mace again, missing entirely when Jaune leapt back before jumping in again and slashing at the bully's exposed side. He grimaced but didn't retreat, instead opting for a second assault with his heavy mace. Unfortunately, his weapon of choice was almost useless against adversaries whom weren't afraid of stepping back, since its heavy weight made impossible to change its direction after the swing had started.

« Where are you going, coward! »,  barked Cardin, straightening again and leaning his mace on his right shoulder.  « Your father would be ashamed of you! ».

He had struck home, but Jaune tried not to show him. He stood upright, his weapons pointed to the ground, glaring at Cardin. A very faint black glow outlined him.  « Shut up, Cardin, this is a match, not a brawl ».

« There is no rule that says I can't speak when training »,  argued Cardin, a wicked smile on his lips.

Jaune knew what was he doing. He was just waiting for him to come nearer in order to strike with his mace. And as Jaune had already experienced, his mace hurt a  _lot_ . So he just stayed where he was, waiting for Cardin instead.  « That's right, but you should be using your breath to fight, not to talk »,  he countered.

« Well, come over here then! »,  replied Cardin.  « I'm ready. Come! ».

« Why don't  _you_ come over her? »,  responded Jaune, not moving.

«Just as I thought. A coward», spat Cardin.  « I imagine how proud your parents must be ».

Jaune gritted his teeth and didn't say anything. That was his mistake, since it let Cardin know he was hitting home, but in his defence it must be say that he would probably have done even worse, had he spoken.

« Or maybe your parents are cowards like you »,  smirked the bully, amused by his success.  « I bet they are. Cow... ».

« SHUT UP!! »,  yelled Jaune, the black glow growing. He saw it and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  _'Calm down. Think of the last film you saw at the cinema. Think of_ _your team. Think of your friends'_ . Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think. Closing your eyes during a fight is always a bad idea.

Just as the glow began receding, he received a powerful hit from Cardin's mace square in the face, and another before he could regain his balance, sending him to the ground. Cardin then leapt at him, his mace raised for the last attack. Jaune somehow managed to put Lux and Tenebris between him and the mace, but the hit was still strong enough to send his Aura in the red.

« And that's the match »,  called Professor Goodwitch.  « Mr Arc, please do not insult my class. Closing your eyes in combat is a mistake I do not wish you to repeat  _ever again_ . Did I make myself clear? ».  When he nodded, the Professor dismissed the class and disappeared.

Jaune grumbled something as he stood up, Pyrrha immediately at his side to help him He sheathed his weapons and accepted her hand to stand. Cardin saw the whole action and smirked, immediately taking the extra chance to pick on Jaune. It turned out to be a very unwise idea.

« You're pathetic, Jauney boy. You even have to be helped by that red haired bitch »,  spat Cardin, laughing openly.  « You're really pathetic. Helped by the know-it-all Mistralian bitch is one thing, but to even thank that slut is simply hilarious ».

Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed that the temperature in the room had fallen of a few grades at least. Jaune freed himself from Pyrrha's slack grip and walked up to Cardin.

« What did you call Pyrrha? »,  he asked, dangerously calm.

«A know-it-all Mistralian slutty bitch», said Cardin, adding as much venom and derision as he could push in his voice.  « And... ».

He couldn't finish. Black flames completely engulfing him, Jaune grabbed him by the neck and shoved him to the ground so hard it actually cracked, a move he had learned from his second-eldest sister.

« _Don't you ever dare insult Pyrrha again or you're dead, Winchester_ »,  he hissed, his grip on the bully's neck tightening.

Pyrrha rushed to pull him off, but was held by Yang and Ren, the latter of which elbowed her in the ribs and pointed at the screen displaying the Aura levels. She looked up: Cardin Winchester 43%, Jaune Arc  19 %. She glared at Ren, searching for an answer, but he just elbowed her again and pointed to the screen. So she glanced up again. Nothing had changed. Just as she began turning again, the numbers flashed.

Cardin Winchester 40%, Jaune Arc 20%.

She looked at Ren, bewildered.  « What? ».

« I... don't know »,  he said.  « But whatever it is, it's better for you not to go over there ».

« But Cardin... ».

« _Deserves_ what it's happening »,  hissed back Ren.  « We're not letting him die. Just learning a lesson. Maybe this will teach him a bit of humbleness ».

_'I doubt it'_ , thought Pyrrha, but she didn't argue further. She was held and she couldn't do anything except...  « Jaune! ».

He didn't seem to have even heard her.

Cardin Winchester 36%, Jaune Arc 22%.

And Cardin was turning blue. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared right into Jaune's. But the blonde's eyes weren't blue any more. They were completely black, with no iris nor white, and they seemed to be flaring like the black fire that engulfed his body.

« Jaune! »,  she called again.  « Jaune, come back to us, please! ».

This finally seemed to wake him from his fury. His eyes turned blue and widened in shock. Releasing Cardin, who could start to breath again -Aura didn't help against suffocation-, he took a few horrified steps back. Then he looked over Pyrrha, Ren and Yang, who were all looking at him expectantly. And like he had done so many years before, he did the only thing he could think of.

He turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note for the ones who wants to comment. I love receiving critics, but I do _not_ like when people tells me i should have written something in a different manner. While I appreciate ideas, I have a plot I intend to follow through thick and thin.  
>  Thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

«Headmaster, excuse me for a minute», said Glynda walking to the door. «I think I should give a few _years_ of detention to Mr Arc».

«No».

The woman halted dead in her tracks and spun. «No?», she repeated, incredulous. Ozpin had done many things, but ignoring an aggression like that was unheard of.

«No», he confirmed.

«And why is that?».

Ozpin sighed. «Sit down, Glynda, and listen. While I am well aware that Mr Arc has done something he should be ashamed of, there are a few things to be considered». The woman looked at him, urging him to go on. «First of all, Mr Winchester has been bullying several other students, Mr Arc included, since day one. In my personal opinion, he deserved what had come to him. Besides, Mr Arc drained even less than ten percent of his Aura, so we shouldn't worry about his health».

«He tried to strangle him».

«I'm well aware of that», nodded Ozpin. «But you can't give him detention, not yet. When Mr Arc requested to enter Beacon, he said he wanted to prove everyone wrong. I have reasons to believe that Mr Arc intended to prove he was strong enough».

Glynda raised an eyebrow.

«He's not a very confident person, but when he has a challenge, he does try with all his strength». He took a sip from his tea. «It would make for a good Huntsman. Unfortunately, this is not my most important point».

He leaned over the desk. «The most important point is that Mr Arc is nowhere to be found, even though I've received a message from him, asking me to expel him». He readjusted his glasses on his nose.

«That's what should be done», rigidly said Glynda.

«My point is, Glynda, if _we_ don't take care of this, then we're letting a potential criminal free. And giving him detention now won't help. I'm sure his teammates will find him and find a way to get him back». He turned to look out of the window. «Mr Arc isn't done here yet. You may go».

The woman stood. «Is there something else?».

«No», he said. But his eyes told otherwise. Fortunately, she couldn't see them.

#####

Team (J)NPR woke up at the usual hour, getting ready for the new of school. Pyrrha had gotten next to nothing sleep, so worried about her team leader and partner and teammate and friend. He hadn't returned the previous night, even though his unmade bed said he had slept in the dorm, entering when they were asleep and leaving before they could wake up.

The last lesson was History of Remnant. Incredibly, Jaune was there, although he refused to even look at them, focusing on his desk. Dr Oobleck had been talking about the Faunus war for quite a while now when he finally stopped and asked.

«Now, who of you has been discriminated or mistreated for their Faunus heritage?».

A few Faunus raised their hands timidly.

«Atrocious!», he said, although the speed to which it was said robbed the word of much of its weight. «Remember, students, this is exactly the kind of behaviour that brought to the Faunus War! Now, who can tell me which has been the turning point of the War?».

Weiss raised a hand. «The Battle of Fort Castle».

«Precisely!», praised her the professor. «And, who can tell me the advantage Faunus had during the battle?».

Several students raised their hands, among which Weiss, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and the Draak guy from Team DRGN. Oobleck looked at them all before walking up to Jaune, who had been looking at the table for some time now.

«Are you okay, Mr Arc?», he inquired, leaning forwards.

He shrugged.

«Very well. Miss Nikos, would you please give us the answer?».

Pyrrha tore her eyes away from Jaune and turned to the professor. «It's night vision. Most Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark».

Blake stepped up. «General Lagune was inexperienced and tried to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched...».

Pyrrha didn't miss the opportunity to add the last part. «...and the General was captured. All due to his ignorance in the field».

Blake smirked. «Maybe, had he paid more attention in class...», she trailed off.

Cardin scoffed. «The answer's obvious», he grunted, not even caring to remove his feet from the table. «It's easier to train an animal than a soldier».

Pyrrha turned to him. «You're not the most... _open minded_ of people, Cardin».

«What you've got a problem?».

Yang snickered. «Yes».

Cardin moved to stand up, but the Professor's voice blocked him.

«Mr Winchester, please remain after class», he said, his voice no louder than normal, but much more dangerous.

When the class finally ended, the students filed away, and Jaune literally bolted out of his seat, running out of the door and earning a disapproving glare from Oobleck, who had no problem moving at lighting-speed in the class but hated to see students run in the halls. Nobody stepped in his path and he quickly turned a corner and disappeared.

Determined to find him, Pyrrha began to run as well.

#####

She found him on a rooftop with a spectacular view of the Beacon tower, that was glowing green in the otherwise darkening sky. He just stood there, in full combat attire, looking at the horizon, not moving a muscle. When she closed the door behind her, he startled and spun to look at the newcomer. And when he found that the newcomer was his red haired partner, he did not seem pleased.

«Why are you here?», he asked, turning again.

She walked up to him. «I wanted to check on you», she said honestly. «And... I wanted to ask you a few questions».

«I'm fine», he said, looking away. «But why are you here? You saw me in class. You didn't have to check on me».

«Yes, I had. You do not look _fine_ », she countered. «But yes, I didn't come here just for that, even if that was my greatest concern».

He sighed deeply. «Then go on. Ask». He embraced himself for the explanation to come.

«Well...». She hesitated. «What was that thing back there, yesterday?».

He let out a shaky breath. _'Straight for the kill'_. «That... that was my Semblance... or at least half of it». He bit back the tears that were forming in his eyes at the memories connected to his Semblance. «I can infuse my Aura into people, Aura that is absorbed by them. But... but I can also do the opposite. I can steal Aura from people and turn it into Aura I can use as mine».

«And...». She bit her lip. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it and that the subject was hurting him. But at the same time, she needed the answers in order to help him. «...why did you use it on Cardin?».

He closed his eyes. «I can control my Semblance whenever I am calm. When I lose control of my emotions, it just lashes out like that. If my emotions are positive, I glow white and the ones I touch receive Aura». He paused. «If my emotions are negative...».

«You use the other half of your Aura», finished Pyrrha, and he nodded.

«The Arc family has always believed in the Yin-Yang rule. The opposites balances the whole and without darkness, light can't exist». He frowned. «Like, we couldn't tell which people are evil if all the people in the world were good. We need something to compare them with. We need the darkness. Our insignia can represent both sunrise and sunset, the two moments where both night and day are present, where the two opposites are together».

His hand went up and grazed the hilts of the twin basketswords on his back. «Lux and Tenebris follow that principle. And so does my Semblance. Or at least so it would seem». His hand fell. «I shouldn't be here», he said suddenly.

«What?», she asked, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

«I shouldn't be here», he repeated. «I shouldn't be here in Beacon».

«Jaune, that's not true», she argued. «Of course you should...».

«No, I shouldn't!», he snapped. «You saw what happened with Cardin! I could hurt somebody!».

She frowned. «The Headmaster let you in, even knowing about your Semblance».

He slumped and looked away. «I... I didn't tell him I can lose control», he said in a small voice.

Pyrrha looked at him. She could almost feel the sadness emanating from him. «Jaune, we can work on it...».

«NO!», he shouted, scaring her into taking a step back. «I... You could get hurt! I...». He shivered at the memory. «I don't want to hurt someone again».

The words sank in slowly and deeply. «A-Again?».

Finally a stray tear reached his eyes and ran down his cheek, only to be wiped away by his sleeve. «Do you think I haven't tried? Do you think I didn't try to control my hell of a Semblance? But I couldn't. It just happened». He shivered again. «It is a family tradition for the Arcs to have their Auras unlocked at the age of six, because according to the legend, that is the age at which the first Arc had his Aura unlocked. I wasn't an exception».

«My Semblance, however, was a different matter. When I was seven, I was bullied by a boy a few years older than me. He liked to pick on me because he knew I wouldn't fight back. Until one day, the hits didn't stop coming. He and his small gang had had a bad day, and they were venting on me. I didn't know that, and I was seven, so I thought they wanted to kill me. I was so scared... and then my Semblance kicked in». A single sob escaped him and he sat down, trying to calm himself. A black glow was already covering him. «His Aura wasn't unlocked. He went into coma for two days, because he was scared too and he didn't release me in time. I... I didn't want to hurt him...».

A second sob shook him. Pyrrha wanted to comfort him somehow, but she couldn't, since he was now completely covered in black light. «My family helped me discover the other part of my Semblance, and even though I still didn't like what I had done to the poor boy, I was happy because I could use my Semblance to help people better than many medics». His voice broke a little as he continued. «My family was so proud of me. "My Little Healer", my mother called me. They thought so high of me... so much that they asked me to assist during my youngest sister's birth».

Pyrrha shivered. She had a terrible feeling, _much_ worse to the one she experienced while facing the Shadow Phobia.

«At first, it went fine. They had told me what giving birth involved. They made me follow a few courses. Not much, just to be fine with that. And so I did. During the birth, I was there, using my Semblance to infuse my mother with Aura. She wasn't an Arc, and she always said she wasn't interested in unlocking her Aura. She said that since she wasn't going to slay monsters in the courtyard, she was fine. She was so wrong». His voice broke again, and this time he didn't stop to calm himself. The black glow had begun to turn into tiny flames on his body. «Things were going fine until the very end. I was still there, helping my mother, but something wasn't going okay. My mother had always been against medical exams during the pregnancy, and so everyone was surprised when, instead of one, they had to give birth to _two_ babies. My youngest sisters».

More tears flowed. «They began panicking. My father and two of my sisters were pushed out of the door. I remained to use my Semblance... but I panicked too». He looked away, at the horizon, tears streaming down his cheeks. «I was ten. They were running up and down the room, and I didn't know what was happening. I thought my mother was dying and so I didn't want to let her go... not even when my Semblance turned black».

Pyrrha gasped at the implications.

«I don't know how they did, but they somehow managed to tear me away from her and the two babies lived. But my mother was too weak... she fell into coma. For three months, we would visit every day, and every day I would wait at the door». He shivered. «One day... a nurse spotted me and recognized me. She was there during the birth of my sisters. She came to me and asked me if I wanted a glass of water. I didn't want to stay in the same room as Mom, not after what I had done, and so I followed her».

«Jaune, it wasn't...». Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, but she immediately retrieved it as soon as a horrible feeling of dread began creeping up her arm. «It wasn't your fault».

He couldn't look at her. «The nurse took me in another room and told me what had happened. She told me why they were so agitated and she explained how they saved the babies». He began to tremble. «And then... then she looked in my eyes... and she... and... she...».

A single sob shook his frame. «She said it was my fault if my mother wasn't waking up».

Pyrrha went still. Of Jaune's entire story, to her this was the most atrocious part. How could someone say something like that to a child? «J-Jaune...».

«My mother woke up after five months of coma. She was introduced to the newcomers. It is a family tradition for the youngest Arc to name a new baby. I was the youngest. To remember me of what I'd done, I called them Noir and Ténèbres. They never met me. And when Mum came to, I was already gone». His tears had stopped flowing, but the hurt was just starting to show. «I had to do something. I couldn't just stay there until... until I _killed_ someone!». His tone leaked frustration and pent-up anger.

«And so I planned with a friend of mine to come to live here in Vale. It was a foolish plan. I was ten, and I was naive. I thought I could just be home one day and here in Vale the following one. However, for some sort of twisted game of the Gods, I made it to Vale without problems. My friend's parents came to pick me up at the docks and with them I made the journey across the sea».

His eyes were lost in far memories. «I lived with my friend for a couple of years. My family tried to visit me, but I couldn't bear to see them. To see how I almost ruined their happiness». Pyrrha could barely breathe. This was wrong. It wasn't his fault.

Yet, seen by him, it looked like it was.

«Eventually, I told him what had happened, why I didn't want to see my family. He was scared, and I can understand him, but he still did one last thing for me. He found me a Huntsman who took me under his wing and even housed me until I was accepted into Beacon». He gave a short, mirthless laughter. «His name was Qrow. He accepted me because it seemed he could related to Semblances that hurt the ones we cared about. You can't even imagine how much time we passed discussing about our Semblances. His was bad luck... bad luck for everyone, not just for enemies».

He let his head fall down. «He trained me, whenever he had time. He used to say something like "I should quit Signal and start private teaching. I swear, you kids seem to stick to me like glue". I never discovered what he meant by that». His gaze scanned the horizon again. «He kept until I applied for Beacon. I passed all the tests, just like many others. The only thing was when they asked me about my Semblance. I told them how it worked... but not what happened or the fact I can't control it completely. I'm dangerous for the people around me, I've already proved that... and yet I lied to enter a school full of people I could hurt. It does not take much... and I could hurt someone».

Finally, Pyrrha regained her voice. «Jaune... here there are only people with activated Aura. You couldn't hurt them with your Semblance...».

«You saw what happened to Cardin», he said simply. «Hadn't you stopped me, I would have killed him either by Aura drain or by suffocation».

«But you didn't», she pressed on. «Let's make a deal. You stop berating yourself about this, and I help you work over control over your Semblance».

«No», he said. «I don't want to hurt anyone else. I asked Ozpin to expel me, but he said, no he _ordered me_ , not to leave the school. He told me I'm not done with Beacon, and that my team still needs a leader». He snorted. «A leader who's a monster».

«You are not a mon...».

«Look at me, Pyrrha!», he exclaimed, frustrated. «I literally emanate negativity!».

«Jaune, we can work on that together», she offered. «With time...».

«No, I have to do this on my own», he said, sternly. «If I can't do this on my own, I'm going to hurt whoever is training with me, and I don't want that... especially not you».

«Jaune...».

He spun around and there was anger in his eyes. «Just... leave me alone!».

She took a small step back and lowered her gaze. «If that's what you wish», she said, feeling miserable, and left. _'Great'_ , she thought. _'I just got him even more hurting. You should be proud of yourself, Pyrrha Nikos'_. And with that thought tormenting her, she left the rooftop.

Jaune was still turned, looking at the door where Pyrrha had just disappeared, when he heard a terribly familiar voice.

«Oh, look who I found». Whipping around, he saw the last person he wanted to see. Cardin Winchester was standing right in front of him. «I could hear you from my dorm... So you lied. You're a danger to everyone». He was smirking.

Jaune was paralysed. He was already regretting telling Pyrrha so much, but now he was absolutely paralysed in fear. Because while Pyrrha was too noble and kind to spill his secret, Cardin wasn't.

«So, Jauney boy», grinned Cardin. «Let's see how I can use this at my advantage. A little blackmailing is never bad, right?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here Jaune is from Mistral. In Volume 4, he says that his family used to go camping in Shion, and so I thought it could be a little messy to go in so many across the sea, and maybe they were from Mistral.  
> Also, all the others of Team JNPR are from Mistral but they moved to Vale, so he fits in the team.  
> And I'm really evil for what I've done to Jaune, but this is for a friend of mine who had similar thoughts for a long time, and I want to write this also for him. Because it was me who finally got him to forgive himself.  
> His reason was much smaller. He had pushed his younger sister down the stairs and she had banged her head. She hadn't even gone in coma. My friend was simply devastated. He couldn't stop thinking that he could have _killed_ his sister... It's some years I don't hear from him. While writing this, I was thinking of him.


	12. Chapter 12

«Cardin, are you sure this is not going to bite us in the back?», asked Sky, looking nervously at his team leader. «I mean, you saw what happened...».

«Yes, I saw», he smirked. «But you heard him. He was probably more scared than me».

«What if it happens again?», continued Sky. «Why not just tell Goodwitch and have him expelled?».

Cardin shrugged. «Oh, but I _will_ tell Goodwitch. Just not immediately». He pretended to think about it. «If I'm not wrong, there's still a certain Mistralian bitch to who I owe one».

«It's not a good idea, Cardin», interjected Russel. «The Nikos girl is the strongest first year here at Beacon».

«That's why I won't do it by myself. I'm not stupid, you know?», he said, his smirk turning into a grimace. «She and her friends made fun of me in class. Do you think I haven't noticed how that black-haired slut looked at me when she spoke about General Lagune?».

«And... how are you going to pay them back, if... you said you're not gonna face them yourself?», asked Sky. «I'm not going to have my bones broken by those monsters!».

«Neither am I. And now we are back to why I won't spill Jauney boy's secret yet». He turned to face his teammates and grinned triumphantly. «Tomorrow we go to Forever Fall, a big forest outside of Vale. Professor Goodwitch will accompany us to avoid any danger of Grimm. Then we will extract our revenge».

The other three exchanged perplexed glances. «How?», asked Dove.

«And that's why I'm team leader and not any of you», sighed Cardin. «Simple. We tell Jauney boy to have the Nikos girl separate from the others... and then we proceed to punish her».

The glances turned doubtful. «Cardin, this is not going to work», said Russel. «Arc won't ever do this. He would rather be expelled. No, even more likely, he would rather beat the hell out of us with Nikos and _then_ be expelled».

Cardin grinned. «Who said he knows what I'm gonna do? Look, the plan is this: I call Jaune to work with us, the Mistralian can't keep herself from prying and she follows. Then one of you drags Jauney boy away, and we're alone with the slut».

The three turned worried. «Ehm... Cardin? You know that he will fight, right?», dared to ask Russel. «Like... fight like a demon covered in black fire?».

Cardin grunted his annoyance. «That's the point. If he uses his Semblance in Forever Fall, he will be like a beacon to every Grimm in the area, and the Grimm will give us enough time to beat Nikos... or even better we will find a spider Grimm. I've heard both Arc and Nikos are afraid of spiders... that will probably do the do».

Team (C)RDL was still uncertain. «Cardin... this is _not_ going to work», Russel tried again. «I mean... it's the exact opposite of foolproof!».

Cardin silenced them with a glare. «What I am supposed to do, eh? Hit the Nikos bitch with a jar of Red Sap and have a swarm of Grimm Wasps attack her, lured by the sweetness of the sap?».

Dove was stupid enough to nod. «It's a better plan that doesn't involve us being turned into living, boneless jelly by Team JNPR and Team RWBY».

«I am the leader, I lead the team, and the team is going to extract revenge for all the times we've been beaten during training». He smirked. «If I'm not wrong, you Dove haven't even ever _fought_ against any of Team JNPR or Team RWBY, because your fighting score is too low».

The boy turned and sulked in silence.

«No objections, tomorrow we're going to do this», said Cardin. «And now, bed time!».

The large bully threw himself on his bed and quickly fell asleep. Sky and Russel glanced nervously at each other.

«I have a bad feeling about tomorrow».

«Me too».

#####

Jaune was returning to his team's dorm when he met a firm resistance in the form of a very pissed Yang Xiao Long. Recognizing the danger, he took a step back and readied himself for a _very_ painful demise, but the other blonde was just glaring at him. He cast a glance behind to see if she was glaring at someone else.

«No, Arc, I'm looking at you». Oh, so he had really messed up.

«Why?», he asked, trying to keep his voice low and not wake anyone who could have been sleeping already.

«I saw Pyrrha coming back, earlier. She looked horrible». Her eyes narrowed. « _What_ did you tell her?».

He looked at her. It wasn't her place to ask. «Not your business», he said, trying to walk around her. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him.

«Oh, yes, very much my business», she growled. «Because you can't just go around making people feel terrible and ignore the consequences».

He freed himself from her grip -even if he suspected she let him- and glared back. «Yes, it's my fault. And you can't do anything about it».

«Let me give it a try», she scoffed and crossed her arms. «What did you do?».

He paused for a long second before replying. «I told her about my problems, and she didn't like not being able to help».

«That wouldn't have put her in that state», hissed Yang. «What else?».

He sighed and dropped his hostility. «I told her about my past and my family, and how I ran away from home», he finally admitted, slumping against a wall and letting himself slide to the floor. «I told her my problems with my family and I told her what happened to Cardin».

«Your Semblance».

He stared at her, surprised. «How do you...».

«Oh, come on, your Semblance is the only explanation. You can't just drain Aura without using some sort of strange power. And thus, Semblance». She lost part of her hostility and sat beside him. «But... what about your family?».

He glanced away. «As I said, I ran away from home when I was ten».

«And why is that?», asked Yang. «Also, who housed you?».

«A Huntsman called Qrow. His Semblance bothered him like mine bothered me, and so we went along pretty fine».

«Qrow... Qrow Branwen?», she asked. «Mine and Ruby's uncle?».

He looked at her. «Qrow was your uncle?».

«Did he fight with a broadsword that turned into a scythe, with a shotgun in the hilt?».

«Y-Yes...».

«That's Uncle Qrow», nodded Yang. «However, how did this turned the usually serene Pyrrha into a mess of sadness?».

He looked away from her. «I told you, she couldn't help me. She wanted to help with my Semblance, but... but she could have gotten hurt. And I can't allow it, as team leader, as teammate, as partner and as friend».

Yang stared at him. «Are you saying that you were afraid of hurting Pyrrha Nikos, basically the most famous Huntress of her age?».

He glared at her. «Training can help you only so much when you willingly submit yourself to Aura drain», he muttered. «And accidents can always happen... my family is the living proof of that».

Yang looked at him. «You accidentally used your Semblance on your family», she deduced.

He gritted his teeth. «To be such a hothead, you have a great insight, Yang».

She nodded. «And then you ran away because you faulted yourself», she continued. «You somehow found Qrow and he housed you until recently».

«That about sums it up».

«It's not your fault».

He snorted. «Yeah, that's what Pyrrha said, too», he retorted. «But you weren't there. It may have been an accident, but it was _my_ Semblance that stole Mum's energy, not someone else's».

«You know, I never met my mother», she suddenly said, her tone low and meek. He turned to her. «She left when I was a baby. I've seen some pictures, but I never met her in person».

He frowned. «What does this...».

«It's my fault, you know?», she said. «Before me, she lived with my dad just fine. But when I came in her life, she left».

«Yang, you can't say that», he countered. «You did nothing. How can this be your fault?».

«Oh, use your insight, Vomit boy», she snorted, mirthlessly. «It's not so difficult. She didn't want me. And when she gave birth to a baby she didn't want, she left».

She clenched her hands into fists. «I am the reason my dad suffered for months afterwards, and I am the reason my family never reunited». She let out a shaky breath. «Sometimes, I wonder... if I died, maybe Mum would go back with Dad...».

«No, Yang, you're seeing this from the wrong perspective», said Jaune. «If your mother didn't want you, that's only _her_ fault. Ask Ruby. Ask her. I bet you turned all the need for love you had into love for Ruby, isn't that true?».

«Well, then you _do_ have insight».

«I also have seven sisters».

«That's true, too... Yes, I love Ruby so much because I don't want her to feel abandoned», she admitted. «Not after Summer... her mother... died».

Jaune frowned. «It really seems all of us has a lot of problems with our families, uh?».

She actually chuckled a bit, but it was strained. «Yeah...». Then she turned back to sad. «You said it's not my fault... but how can you say that, if even you can't forgive yourself for an accident?».

He didn't answer.

«Let's make a deal, Jaune». Her voice was stronger now, and it was serious as she looked at him with fierce determination in her eyes. «I will accept that it wasn't my fault when you will forgive yourself».

He looked at her. «I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself».

«Well, I don't know if I'll ever change my mind about this», she shrugged. «That's why it's a fair deal. One likely never to happen». She offered him a hand to shake.

He took it and sealed the deal.

«Now go to bed, and tomorrow... _talk to Pyrrha_ », she ordered, her voice returning steely. Then she entered her dorm and left him in the corridor.

#####

The day after, he didn't have time to talk to Pyrrha. She seemed to be avoiding him, and every time their gazes met, she would lower hers and look away. Now he understood what Yang meant by "horrible". And he couldn't find a better word to describe the once always smiling redhead, now turned into a gloomy mess of depression. He should have known better than discharge his own problems on her. He couldn't even talk to her in class, since the first class of the day consisted in a journey to the Forever Fall Forest to gather samples of Red Sap from the trees.

Professor Goodwitch accompanied then to, as she said, protect them from potential creatures of Grimm. For that, Jaune was grateful. He didn't want to encounter another Shadow Phobia. Not now, not ever.

As the rest of Team JNPR walked through the trees, Cardin grabbed his arm and smiled unpleasantly as he pulled him away from his teammates. «Come on, buddy».

Jaune would really have liked to break his stupid grinning face.

Casting one last, longing glance to his team, he turned and followed Team CRDL into the woods, well aware that he was probably just widening the crack between him and his team by turning his back on them and following Cardin. Especially because they didn't know why was he doing it. They hadn't heard his exchange with Cardin, even if Yang or Pyrrha could have gotten a clue or two, since it was unheard of for him to go with Team CRDL.

He disappeared in the woods with the four people he liked least in the whole school. Even Weiss was at a better level than those jerks. He wondered how much blackmail could he take before fighting back. _'And being expelled'_ , he reminded himself, but strangely, that thought wasn't so scary any more.

He was completely unaware of the emerald eyes that followed him and Team CRDL into the woods, so narrowed in suspicion that the green was barely visible.

Team CRDL did exactly what he suspected: they stayed sprawled on the ground while he filled the jars. However, he was grateful for that. It could have gone much worse. He had never learned never to taunt Fate.

After he finished collecting the sap -to which he was almost sure to be allergic-, Cardin grinned and walked up to him. Instead of mocking him or anything like he had suspected, he just picked him up and dragged him to Russel, to who his custody was assigned. The light-green haired boy looked really nervous as he hesitantly guided Jaune away in the woods. Of course Jaune didn't do anything, since it would have been stupid to get expelled for nothing. Behind him, the rest of Team CRDL picked up the jars and left, grinning -Cardin- and grimacing nervously -Dove and Sky-, often glancing back the their remaining teammate.

Russel guided him further and further into the woods, nervously following Cardin's plan -of which he wasn't so fond now-, until he was stopped by Jaune. «Cardin, where are you bringing me? And why isn't your team with you?», he asked, his voice clouded with suspicion. «Our assignment is completed, we should return to Goodwitch».

_'Just a little bit more...'_ , thought Russel.  _'And then it's done'_ .  « Why do you care, Arc? You have to come just the same ».

«Then why isn't your team with you?», repeated Jaune, his right hand already reaching up for Lux.

«Easy, Arc, they are just...». He couldn't finish the sentence, as several screams -namely, Sky's, Dove's and Cardin's screams- echoed in the woods, followed by a mighty roar. Without a second thought, Jaune bolted in the direction of the noise. Team CRDL was a bunch of jerks, but they didn't deserve to be killed by Grimm.

#####

Pyrrha easily parried Dove's attack and pushed him back. The three members of team CRDL were fairing pretty well, but they hadn't been four times winner of the Mistral Tournaments, nor they had trained for years. Long story short, they were losing. Dove had already lost his sword twice, and Sky was nurturing a terrible headache from a shield bash he received square in the face. And Cardin...

Let's just say that Cardin was fairing worse of all.

Pyrrha switched Miló into its spear form and charged Sky who, scared, tried to parry with his halberd, and failed completely to see Pyrrha's feign, receiving Akoúo in the face for second time. He staggered backwards, his left hand flying up to cover his hurting nose. Pyrrha turned to Cardin, who looked slightly terrified and stepped back.

Then something crashed behind her, and she had to jump away to avoid a falling tree. Glancing at Team C(R)DL, whom were now scrambling on their feet to and looking at the incoming threat. Then the three of them proceeded to scream in their highest-pitched and most girlish voice, turning tail and fleeing. Pyrrha turned to face the Grimm, although she already had half an idea of running as well, and froze. Cardin's plan had miraculously gone smoothly.

In front of her, the Shadow Phobia roared.


	13. Chapter 13

Pyrrha Nikos had been trained to face her enemies and beat them. She had been trained to face her insecurities and win her fights. She had won many a tournaments, sometimes even with little effort. She was the best first-year student of Beacon, with skills incredible for her age. She had been trained to study her adversaries and use their weaknesses against them. She knew how to read body language in order to apprehend her enemies and fight at her best. She had slaughtered hundreds of Grimm single-handed, and her house back in Mistral was full of her many trophies.

Yet, nobody ever cared to help her with her arachnophobia.

And that's why she couldn't do anything else than just standing there, facing the giant Grimm spider with wide, terrified eyes. The fact that she had defeated more powerful Grimm didn't even graze her mind, and all she managed to do was two slow steps back, before the Grimm pounced and closed its powerful mandibles around her midriff, lifting her off the ground as it bit down. She cried out in pain as the Grimm sent searing hot agony straight to her nerves. But the worse thing was that she knew the Grimm was poisonous. Not that it mattered, now. The irony of her position almost made her laugh: she, Pyrrha Nikos, was going to die, eaten by a giant spider. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for her inevitable demise.

«PYRRHA!!!».

However, the Grimm didn't go far, and she felt it release its hold on her to cry out in pain like she had done mere seconds before. She fell to the ground, opening her eyes just in time to see a pure white arrow sink in the Grimm's flesh. Another was already sticking out from a forever closed eye. Judging her too weak to be a threat, the Grimm turned to face its aggressor, leaving her hurting on the ground, the searing pain in her midsection too burning for her to move. The poison, to make things worse, had already started to paralyse her. It was just a matter of minutes before it could reach her heart and kill her.

She slowly turned her head to look at the archer, but he was hidden by the size of the Shadow Phobia between them. Not that she needed to see him. Jaune's voice had been enough. She only regretted being so weak. Now he would die alongside her, and as much not dying alone made her feel a little better, she hated herself for having put Jaune's in danger. When she had followed him and Team CRDL, she surely wasn't thinking for it to end like this. She had imagined scaring Team CRDL off her leader and accompanying him back to _their_ team. Surely, she hadn't imagined getting herself _and_ Jaune killed by her fear. With a bitter thought, she recalled that Jaune too was afraid of spiders.

She almost didn't notice the pink blur that jumped over her, shouting at the top of her lungs her usual battle cry of «SMASH!!!» and swinging Maghnild horizontally, hurling the Grimm aside and freeing the way for a black-fire covered Jaune to reach his fallen partner. Immediately after Nora came Ren, who grabbed Lux from Jaune's back and rushed to help Nora against the enraged spider.

Kneeling beside her but keeping his distance due to his active black Semblance, Jaune looked at her with horrified eyes. «Hold on, Pyr. Please, stay with me».

#####

Jaune ran faster than his legs could bring him, and thus shattered one of the limits of his body, namely the limit of how much speed his legs could endure before breaking. Of course he didn't run as fast as that time in the Emerald Forest, where he had been chased by a giant Grimm freaking spider. He idly wondered if Huntsmen ran that fast as normal routine or if it was just him who stumbled into those situations. However, every semblance of thought vanished the moment he reached the clearing and saw his partner in the clutches of a Shadow Phobia.

«PYRRHA!!!».

Arachnophobia temporarily forgotten, he clicked Lux and Tenebris into their bow form and fired an arrow at the Grimm. Without even checking where the arrow had hit the Grimm, he readied and shot a second one, this time hitting not the eye but near a leg, and thus fortunately avoiding the armour. The Grimm roared again and released Pyrrha, who fell dead-weightily on the ground and didn't move.

Fear gripped him again, and his Semblance responded with a burst of dark fire, the negativity attracting the Grimm even further. It turned and rushed toward him, barely giving him time to separate Umbra back into his twin basketswords before having to dodge a bite by leaping back. He gritted his teeth. _'Pyrrha's unconscious. I can't step down now'_. However, the Grimm seemed to have different problems.

«SMASH!!!».

With a powerful swing of Maghnild, the Shadow Phobia was launched aside, and a madly-grinning Nora appeared behind it. She pointed her thumb toward Pyrrha before charging the Grimm again, swinging Maghnild. As he rushed to his literally fallen friend, Ren bolted past him and snatched Lux out of his right hand. Too absorbed by the scene in front of him to care. He just continued to run.

Pyrrha was unmoving. Not daring to touch her for fear of inflicting the killing strike, he just knelt beside her. «Hold on, Pyr, Please, stay with me».

She slowly turned her head to look at him, thus proving she was neither dead nor unconscious. He recalled one of Port's homework essays. Shadow Phobia were poisonous. And it seemed like Pyrrha's Aura wasn't enough to fight off the paralysing venom. Fighting back the tears, he leaned down. «It's okay, Pyr. Everything's gonna be fine».

And then he prepared himself for the most difficult part of it all.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, letting his arachnophobia slip away. _'Time to focus on Pyrrha'_ , he thought, and immediately his thoughts drifted to the unmoving form of his partner in front of him. He chased those thoughts away and focused on every single happy memory he had with his partner. They were incredibly numerous. He let his mind be filled by her. Her strength. Her kindness. Her helpfulness. Her beaming smiles. Her lively eyes...

_'Watch out, Arc, you're on dangerous terrain'_ .

...her flaming red hair, that he had had the privilege to see undone a couple of times. Her courage. Her loyalty. He remembered all the times when she had managed to cheer him up, backed up by Nora and -sometimes- Ren. She was his partner and teammate and  _friend_ .  _'She's not going anywhere until_ I _allow it'_ , he decided, opening his eyes and looking down at his hands.

They were flaring with white fire.

Suppressing a grin, he gently took hold of her hand and squeezed slightly. Her eyes regained focus just in time to widen in surprise. This time, he did not fight back the smile that slowly spread on his face as he felt his Aura leave him to help his friend.  « Hello again ».

#####

D espite popular belief, and despite all the legends about her, Nora was level-headed person. She was cheerful and always positive, and that was common knowledge. Very few had seen her in a gloomy mood, and the ones who had had also assisted to her quick recover and return to cheerfulness. But there was one thing that really had her lose her cool. One thing really pissed her off. And the Grimm had just done it.

Hurting her friends.

The only thought in Nora's mind when she charged the spider was one of rage, mixed with idle curiosity of how would the Grimm look like after she had finished with it. While she normally reserved her battle cry only to the moments in which she was enjoying herself, she decided that it was time to use it as a sign of anger for the fourth time in her whole life. The other three had been with Ren.

«SMASH!!!», she screamed, swinging Maghnild with all her might -that was a lot- and grinning at the satisfying sound of breaking bones. Quickly ordering Jaune to assist Pyrrha, she turned to the Grimm with a maniacal smile on her lips, and she could swear the Grimm shivered. It pleased her, but it did not appease her. The exact opposite, she was addicted by the Grimm's uneasiness.

And she planned to turn it into deadness very soon.

Behind her, she idly noticed her Ren -not like she would _ever_ call him hers aloud, but her mind was her kingdom- was coming to help her. She also wondered why did he grabbed Jaune's white sword when he was perfectly fine with Stormflower, but her rage did not let her dwell too in any thought different from the Grimm's total annihilation. As Jaune knelt beside Pyrrha, her thoughts were back to the task at hand. Or rather the Grimm at hammer.

Ren, however, seemed to have a plan. Narrowly avoiding a bite -that made Nora's scowl deepen-, he jumped on the Grimm's back, bringing Lux down like Jaune had done with the other Shadow Phobia during the initiation. Then he jumped off the monster's carapace, giving her a firm nod. Determined to give the Grimm the worst beating of Remnant's whole history, she charged cackling and jumped just in time to avoid a poisonous bite.

Then she hammered down on Lux's hilt, and firing a grenade at the same time she hit, the shockwave throwing even Ren off-balance. The Grimm didn't even have the time to wail before a six hundreds Newtons came crashing down, concentrated and deadly. Shortly afterwards, its body began to smoke and disintegrate. When she turned to high-five Ren, however, she found him looking at Jaune and Pyrrha. And when she followed his gaze, she gasped in surprise.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were enveloped in blazing white flames.

«Nora, should we tell Jaune...», said Ren, trying to break the tension in the air. «...we learned how to squash a spider?».

Nora continued to stare.

#####

The Shadow Phobias weren't dangerous for nothing. Jaune's Aura combined to Pyrrha's managed to neutralize the poison, but then he had to drain energy from Ren and Nora to replenish his own reserves. When all the team was set on a satisfying yellow level Aura, they began to walk back to Goodwitch. After a few minutes of awkward silence, however, they stumbled onto Team RWBY, whose members immediately folded and hid their weapons and feigned innocence.

And that's how Team J(N)P(R) began suspecting something was wrong.

«Ruby, what happened?», asked Jaune, frowning when she began whistling innocently.

«N-Nothing!», she said, far too quickly. The JP of team JNPR frowned. Nora began fidgeting nervously with her hammer.

«Ruby Regina Rose», called Jaune, using the dreaded full name technique. It didn't matter that Ruby didn't have a middle name. «What happened?».

She looked sheepishly at the ground. «I just obeyed Nora!», she exclaimed then, unloading the responsibility on the hammer wielder, who smiled guiltily.

«Nora?», pressed on Pyrrha.

«I just... thought that... Team CRDL _could_ use a... humbleness lesson...», said the smaller redhead, shrinking under their gazes. «I just told them to...».

«TEAM RWBY, COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!!!».

Goodwitch. An _enraged_ Goodwitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Team RWBY and Team JNPR somehow managed to receive detention together. And in their opinion, their detention was even worse than being kicked out of the school. Yes, what they had done hadn't been exemplar, but they were sure they didn't deserve _cleaning every single floor in the whole school_. They proclaimed themselves innocent several times, but their pleas always fell to deaf ears. The detention wasn't removed, no matter how unjust it was. After all, they hadn't done such a terrible thing.

They had just captured three members of Team CRDL and beat the hell out of them.

«And they deserved it!», protested Ruby, who had commanded the whole operation, although in the end it turned out Nora had been the one to have the idea. «I mean, we planned on just scaring them to pissing in their pants, but when Cardin spilled what he'd done...».

«...those two completely and utterly lost their cool and broke their bones», completed Weiss, scoffing.

«They deserved it!», protested Ruby.

«You should have left Goodwitch deal with them», retorted Weiss. «And now we're stuck at cleaning the floor. Ugh, I've _never_ had to clean a floor».

«Good time to start!», cheerfully said Nora, who was mopping the floor with a huge grin. «However, you don't know which will be _CRDL's_ punishment, when they recover».

The other seven students looked at the hammer wielder. «I suspected they would be punished, but Professor Goodwitch didn't say how...», said Blake, pensive.

«They will head to Vale to help for a weekend at the Valean Terrarium», she grinned maniacally. «Specifically... the arachnids».

Everyone brightened. Even Weiss, who was still complaining about how degrading floor-wiping was, admitted that her punishment was by far better than taking care of spiders and the cousins of spiders. Jaune and Pyrrha actually snickered. None of them had actually forgiven Team CRDL, and that morning all of them had signed a deal between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Among others rules, three were the most important:

_7\. Whenever a member of Team JERK... CRDL is chosen for a match and Professor Goodwitch asks for volunteers, a member of the Invincible Alliance of the Twin Teams will have to step up in order to administrate a severe beating to said member of Team JERK... CRDL._

_11\. Whenever two or more members of the Invincible Alliance of the Twin Teams are interrupted, while arguing or any other activity, by a member of Team JERK... CRDL, said members of the Alliance will have to push aside their differences and divergent opinions in order to stand up against the threat from Team JERK... CRDL._

Although Weiss had firmly protested against the Alliance, she had finally relented when Team JNPR told her the whole encounter in the forest. Jaune kept his past for himself and Pyrrha didn't mention it, something he thanked her for with a grateful glance and a wide smile, but even so CRDL's actions had been enough to bring the "best" out of her, and she signed the paper with her usual undulating handwriting.

Later that morning they had to attend Goodwitch's Practical Combat class, and so they all hurried to finish their punishment work not to miss the class. For some reason, the Professor had decided to let them skip classes in order to work on their detention. Probably she decided that between detention and classes, detention was worse.

And then she had hurried to choose the nastier option.

#####

«That's the match», called Glynda, dismissing the two students. «Now, we have time for another fight. What about... Jaune Arc of Team JNPR and... Arthur Rìgh of Team ARTR».

The two called students stood up and made their way to the stage.

«Two team leaders, it would seem», continued Goodwitch. «Stand, greet, fight!».

The two boys greeted each other in the usual bow-and-swing manner, before falling back into their guard positions. Jaune kept Lux pointed toward his adversary and Tenebris held slightly above forehead-level, while Arthur kept his longsword pointed straight up, his hilt at chest level, looking at him from behind the blade. His other hand rested on his scabbard. None of them moved for a long second.

And then another.

And then another.

And another again.

Deciding to take the initiative, Jaune stepped back until he had put a good dozen of yards between him and his adversary before clicking his swords into bow form and taking aim with a pure white arrow. The other didn't seem to care. Shrugging, he fired the first arrow, only for it to be parried as Arthur raised his scabbard and intercepted it. After a few arrows, that he always managed to parry, Jaune decided to change tactic.

Advancing slowly, he closed the distance with great care and shifted back to two swords. Slightly irritated by his adversary complete lack of response, he decided to use one of Qrow's most suicidal teachings. Bolting out of his stillness, the young Arc thrust both his weapons forwards, literally leaping at his enemy who, taken aback by the sudden move, barely managed to deflect his swords. A slight frown appeared on his face and he finally counter-attacked, forcing Jaune back.

Two identical tiny smiles appeared on the faces of both leaders. Jaune resumed his onslaught, trying to push the other back just enough to disengage and analyse the situation, but that Rìgh guy was as tough as he was -they had been assigned according to their combat grades, after all- and the feat was a hard one. And when he finally succeeded, his adversary just smiled more. He grinned back, ready to att...

_'HolyshitisthatapikeDUCK!'_ .

Effectively, Arthur had just pressed a trigger on the hilt of his sword, making the blade shrink back in the hilt and the handle lengthen until he was holding a two-and-half yards long pike, which what he then proceeded to charge the enemy leader. Fortunately Jaune raised his swords just in time to intercept the weapon and ducked under the attack, gaining a very advantageous position. Keeping the pike held above his head with Lux, he brought down Tenebris and slashed twice at Arthur, first on his arm and then on his chest, forcing him to disengage and step back.

Both team leaders grinned wider, charging each other again. With a little help from his Aura, Jaune ducked under the pike and swept him off his feet. Knowing fully well that a pike wasn't the ideal weapon to use when knocked down, Arthur switched it back to longsword just in time to intercept Lux and keep it at bay, two feet from his face.

Tenebris, however, was another matter altogether.

Jaune managed to score a hit with the black blade before Arthur kicked his knee and made him stumble backwards, giving him time to stand up. Now using his his longsword with both hands, Arthur leapt at him with every intention of paying him back for the hits he received, but his assault was met with just as fierceness. The two locked eyes for a second, ebony brown meeting sky blue, before their continued their exchange.

In the end, Jaune won only thanks to his dancing skills. When Arthur managed to shove him to the ground, he rolled back and stood up. Not expecting him to get away so quickly, his adversary had already brought down his sword in the spot where he was a second before. He managed to bring his sword up in time to deflect Tenebris, but this time it was Lux that scored the hit, finally sending his Aura under the 15% percent  threshold.

Looking at his own Aura level, Jaune was baffled, seeing it still in a promising shade of yellow. Professor Goodwitch then stepped in and called the match.

«And that's it for today», she said. «You've improved, Mr Arc. Mr Rìgh, you've done well, too, but don't ever underestimate your adversaries. You may go».

The two team leaders nodded and returned to their seats. Before heading for his own team, Arthur turned and offered his hand to Jaune. «Not bad, Jaune. Even though I would have liked Claidheamh to score a few more hits, I've been honoured by the chance to fight you», he said, a bit too formally for Jaune's liking, but friendly. Smiling, Jaune shook his hand.

«The honour is mine, Arthur. Who knows?», he returned the praise. «Maybe next time your sword will shine over mine», he concluded, following one of the many formulas of praise of knighthood. At least, his father's teaching hadn't gone wasted.

«You're too kind», smiled Arthur. «But I won't hold you any longer. Your team is waiting».

«The same, I won't keep you from your teammates», nodded Jaune before releasing his hand and sitting down beside Pyrrha. «Hey».

«Hello again». He stifled a snicker.

#####

He was back on a rooftop, although a different one, when he heard the door behind him open. Since he hadn't told anyone where he was going, he supposed that whoever it was would leave after seeing the rooftop was already claimed.

No such luck.

«Jaune?», called out a very familiar voice, before his partner flopped on the ground beside him. «What are you doing here?».

He tore his eyes away from the ongoing sunset and looked at her. Terrible mistake, in hindsight. The meek yet deep light of the dying day only emphasised her beauty, and he hurried to look away to avoid staring, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Fortunately it was already getting dark, and so she didn't notice. «Just... thinking».

«And why are you thinking here all alone...», continued Pyrrha. «...when you could be thinking in our dorm, with your team?».

«I...». He sighed. _'Why is it so hard to say?'_. «I needed some time alone».

She looked at him, and then nodded, a faint flash of sadness passing over her face. She bit her lip and stood up. «Well... then I'll leave you now», she said, unmistakable hurt in her voice.

She began walking away.

«Wait!», he exclaimed, and she stopped. «I... I'm sorry».

She turned fully and looked at him. «You are sorry?». He nodded. «Why are you sorry? I mean, you did nothing wrong...».

«Yes, I did», he said, standing up as well and facing her directly. «I'm sorry for how I treated you two days ago. You were trying to help me and I just shoved you away. Quite harshly, too».

«I don't exactly know what had me change my mind about this but... no, wait, I know what did. I changed my mind when yesterday I infused you with my Aura even thought I was terrified. What I don't know is why it changed my mind. I mean, it's not the first time I use my... _White Semblance_... willingly. I... I've thought about your offer», he finally admitted.  «And... you were right. This _is_ a Huntsmen Academy. And I know that should I lose control, you would be able to stop me without getting hurt. I... I guess it's just that I'm not really used to train my Semblance and... and I didn't want to hurt someone -especially not _you_ \- just because I lost control».

«I can understand if you've changed your mind, I mean... after all I  _have_ been a jerk to you and... if you  don't want to any more it's okay but... ».  He took a deep breath.  « But... if you're okay with it... could you... would you still be willing to help me out with my Semblance? ».

P yrrha allowed herself a tiny smirk. Quickly crossing the distance between them, she stood before him and smiled.  « Of course, Jaune »,  she said.  « Do you want to start tonight? ».

H e looked bewildered.  « You... would? ».

« Of course I would »,  she smiled even brighter.  « You're my partner and my best frien... ».

S he stopped with a sharp intake of breath as he hugged her tightly. It had passed so much time since someone last hugged her. It felt... nice. Nice, warm, comfortable and safe, a feeling she would never have thought to be able to draw from anything else than Miló and Akoúo. He heard her gasp and retreated quickly, leaving her cold again.

« I... I-I'm s-s-sorry I... it's j-just that... I-I w-was used t-to hug m-my s-sisters much w-when I-I was y-younger and s-so... »,  he trailed off, peeking at her reaction.  He expected her to be angry, blushing, flustered, annoyed, outraged, surprised, and many other things. But he didn't expect her actual reaction.

She just stood there, eyes wide, looking at him in surprise and... was that longing?

« P-Pyrrha? ».

S he seemed to snap out of it and looked away, ashamed by her own reaction.  « It's nothing. It's just... ».  She took a shaky breath.  « I'm... not used to physical contact. I... I don't even remember the last time someone hugged me »,  she admitted sheepishly, her voice low and ashamed.

« Oh »,  was all he managed to say. Having grown up with five sisters, he knew how to read a girl. In most cases, at least.  « Do you... want another hug? ».

H adn't it been for the surprise mixed with real  _longing_ in her eyes, he would have stepped back immediately. But her face said it all. Shaking slightly, he stepped closer and slid his arms around her again. He felt her stiffen for a second, but when that passed she relaxed, even if she still didn't hug him back. Only then he noticed how tense she normally was. He had never seen her so at ease. They kept the embrace for a few long moments before parting.

« I... I think it would be better to go back inside, now »,  said Pyrrha, biting her lip.  « It's getting cold ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draak Draíocht was Siegfried, if someone's interested. Someone wants to try and guess who is Arthur Rígh?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Rígh is King Arthur. "Rígh", in Scottish Gaelic, means "knight".

Pyrrha Nikos wasn't stupid. She knew how weak and childish she must have sounded when she said she wasn't used to hugs. But for some strange reason, she found out she didn't care, as long as only Jaune knew. He had always treated her differently from all the others people she'd met, differently even from her own parents. The thought that Jaune would continue to treat her like a person instead of a goddess was enough to cheer her up. It had been so much time since she last had allowed herself to be herself. And that thought was dangerous.

Because it made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

She had never experienced it. Of course, she had heard of the infamous bugs many times, but she had never truly understood either _why_ and _how_. _Why_ would something give you "the butterflies" and _how_ would they feel. Now she understood. The _how_ , at least. And she understood why every person who had described the feeling to her hadn't been able to make her understand: it was an indescribable sensation, but she had to admit that it really felt like flying butterflies against the walls of her stomach. But back to the problem, she shouldn't be having "the butterflies". She shouldn't be having any kind of insect in her stomach.

Especially because she had no idea of what to do.

Under the Invincible Girl there was, and had always been, Pyrrha Nikos. She was confident, and brave, and strong, and kind, and caring, and many other things. She had always been praised for her skills and beauty. And most important she _knew_ she was good, both in skill and appearance. But now she couldn't decide her next course of action to save her life. Because among skilled, brave, gorgeous, determined and kind, there was another adjective to describe Pyrrha Nikos.

Completely, definitely and utterly socially inept.

Not that she couldn't make people comfortable around her. She had honed _that_ skill for years and mastered it to perfection. She never made a fool of herself in public -neither in private, but that was another story- and she was always ready to take part in conversations. She could make everyone around her comfortable and at ease, unless they were openly hostile, but that's obvious. However, _she_ was the problem. While she could make other comfortable, she couldn't find the courage of being herself in front of others.

In front of anyone, except Jaune.

She didn't know exactly _why_ , but his mere presence put her at ease. His naturalness mixed with his usually sunny personality made her relax. And she knew that relaxing was a terrible mistake to make, because a hit hurt always more if you were relaxing when you got it. Being always tense and aware had spared her in many occasions, but now that perennial awareness had begun to slip away from her, to the point she experienced moments of real relax for the first time in years. And it was all Jaune's fault.

Or should she say merit?

When he had hugged her, and successively found out she was what many people called "touch starved", he hadn't bothered to ask her anything about the _why_ , but just if she wanted another. Yes, he had been extremely nervous and embarrassed, but he had offered to do it again. And what surprised her more was that he hadn't even needed an answer. _'Grown up with five sisters'_ , her mind supplied her with the explanation. Maybe it had been her who had let her guard down, but he was the first one to be able to read her. Probably it had been her. But it didn't change the fact that he had seen the answer and then hugged her again.

And he did not break the hug even when she didn't respond.

All her training was useless in that situation. Years of hard practice, all for nothing. After not even a month in Beacon, and she had already let her guard down. With her team leader, nonetheless, who surely had enough problems for himself to have to think about her past. Then _why_ was he looking at her in the most understanding way she had ever seen?

«Pyrrha...», he said, closing the door behind him. «Do you... want to talk about it?».

Knowing perfectly well what "it" he meant, she looked away. «About what?».

He frowned. «Pyrrha, if you don't want, I won't press», he said, stepping aside to catch her gaze again. «But... well, you listened to my crazy mess, so now I have to return the favour». His frown deepened. «No, wait. I would do it the same, even hadn't you helped me first, because you're my friend».

When she tried to look away again, he took her chin with his hand and made her look at him. «As I said, you can refuse to talk. You can choose to do it or not, and I won't force you to». When she didn't fought him, he let her go. «But in my opinion, this is a good place to talk. It's warm, and there is no one else around. Or we could go with something thematic and go back out on the roof».

She shook her head. «No, here it's fine, it's just...». He looked at her and smiled encouragingly. «I've... never talked about this before... not even with myself».

«That's what I'm here for», he reassured her, and made her sit on the floor, him following suit. «To help you out. So, we can talk about it, or maybe we can talk about Nora's pancakes or Ren's green smoothies. Both should be boring enough to take our minds off the problem».

She allowed herself a miniscule smile. «I... I want to try and talk about it», she finally said. «It's just...».

«Hard», he supplied without losing a beat. «Hard, and scary».

She nodded. «I... Have I ever told you about my family?».

His expression darkened. She had mentioned her family, a couple of times, but never too much. «A few times», he finally replied. «What about your family?».

She looked away. «My parents... they grew me up to make a Huntress out of me. Their dream was that, one day, I would have become the greatest Huntress of all Remnant». She winced. «...but this did not come without a price to pay».

«Since I was little, I have been trained as a warrior. When I wasn't training I was studying. When I wasn't studying I was attending a tournament. And when I wasn't doing any of those I was programming my future and my schedule with my parents». Her eyes were heavy with memories. «It was tiresome... My older brothers didn't help, either».

«You never told me you had brothers», said Jaune, scooting closer to her.

«Three males and a female... I was the youngest after Phlóga... my younger brother», she replied before continuing. «Phótia, Payída and Vissiní are all either Huntsmen or training to become ones. Phlóga still attends Sanctum, like I did. They... they all helped my parents deciding my schedule and my training. Payída helped me forging Miló and Akoúo, and Phótia was the one to suggest me to attend Sanctum».

Jaune nodded. Elder siblings. He knew the type.

«However, due to my strict schedule... I didn't really had time to make friends, and when my time finally cleared a little... the others... they didn't treat me like me any more», she finished, uncertain.

«They treated you like some sort of divinity descended from the sky», Jaune helped her, without a hint of playfulness. He had noticed the subtle winces she made whenever someone started gushing about her being "the Pyrrha Nikos". «Forgetting you were a person».

She looked at him, expecting some sort of suspicion, or at least lack of understanding. Instead, his eyes were full of compassion. «We've been living in the same room for almost a month now, Pyrrha, I know you don't like _that_ kind of attention».

_'Since when does he know me so well?'_ , she wondered. «Yes».

«I... My skill simply... tore me away from the others. I was too good to be just another person. I was something to admire and worship, something to be looked with longing... from far away». He didn't miss the "some _thing_ " and frowned. «It happened to me like it happened to my brothers. I couldn't even work with a team because even my own teammates were... scared of me and my fame».

He didn't know what to say, so he just did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a hug. She stiffened, but did not resist. For her, who had been trained to be perfect to the point she had firmly believed she _had_ to be perfect until a few weeks before, letting her guard down with someone was even harder than it had been for him.

«My brothers and my parents said the same thing: "if you're strong enough, you won't need a team. You can do it on your own". And... I believed it. Before meeting you and Nora and Ren... I really thought I was better off alone». Jaune frowned deeply and unconsciously tightened his grip on her. «My parents used to say that the strength of a group is the strength of the weakest member of the group... and so that it was better for me to fight on my own. But then you... you and Nora and Ren came along, during the initiation, and _all together_ we defeated that Grimm... and as a group we are stronger than I could ever be».

He nodded, urging her to continue. «I... I kind of regret training so hard, you know? I mean, I know I _am_ the best fighter I could have been but... It wasn't worth it». She looked up at him. «All those years spent training, all the fame and glory I earned, all the tournaments I won... in the end they weren't worth it. I would rather have had less skill and more...».

«Warmth», supplied Jaune. «Love and care, instead of training dummies. One of my sisters risked the same as you, when I was eight, you know?». When she looked at him, expectantly, he continued. «Soleil Blanc Arc. She was -is- very skilled with her katana. She _could_ have become like you. But she stepped down at the last moment».

She said nothing, and he continued. «She was sixteen. She was the most promising warrior my father ever saw. One day she received an offer for an advertising job. If I'm not wrong, she thought about it for two weeks before coming up with an answer». He gave a small chuckle. «She said she wanted to enjoy her life. That yes, she liked fighting, but that she didn't want to be famous, because she wanted to have privacy and normality».

«I didn't exactly have a choice», replied Pyrrha, her voice so small and low he barely heard her. Only years of practice at whispering back at House Arc had him decipher her whisper. «My parents... didn't ask me if I wanted to».

Jaune Arc knew a thing or two about having family problems. She could imagine how hurt Pyrrha must have been when she was told they had chosen for her future without even consulting her. Completely forgetting everything aside from his partner, he hugged her closer. «But now you do have a choice. And remember that, whatever you choose, I'll help you and support you».

«As I said, now you have a choice, Pyr. You can choose what you want to do with your life», he continued, gently caressing her hair. «You can go on with your training, and probably become the best Huntress in Remnant's history. Or you can take it easy. For example, you can cancel all your contracts. You're still seventeen, for Dust's sake. You are allowed to take a break».

When she didn't answer, he went on. «I either case, we will be there for you. I, Ren and Nora, Ruby... all of us will be there for you, you know? Because, no matter what you choose, you're still our friend. I never had a friend I trusted as much as I trust you, and I've known you just for a few weeks now». He smiled at her dumbfounded expression. «Remember that we will always fight with you and _for_ you. Because you're worth fighting for».

He realized he had gone a bit too far when she actually blushed slightly and looked away. However, even embarrassment was better than sadness. After fidgeting a bit with her hair, biting her lip and nervously glancing around, she finally returned to stare at him and spoke again. «You're so nice, Jaune, but... how can I choose when I don't even know which are my alternatives? I mean, _this_...», she gestured at herself. «... has always been my life. I... I don't even know what does it mean to... have friends or... not to focus on training».

The young Arc lit up at that. «Then I know just the way to introduce you to the chaotic, messy, absurd life of the average teenager», he beamed at her, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. «Come on, we gotta tell Ren and Nora that tomorrow, we all have a few things to do».

He stood up and took her hand to help her up, even if it was completely unnecessary and they both knew it, but it felt nice just the same. When both of them were standing in the empty corridor, Jaune finally realized they had lost track of time. How much had they stayed there, talking or just sitting there? And how much had they spent outside? Not too much... but yet again it had been pretty late when he had exited his dorm to reach the rooftop. He took out his scroll and checked the time, before groaning loudly.

1:46 AM.

«First thing, going to bed late», he said, postponing their talk with the NR of Team JNPR. «I bet you've always gone to bed early, due to your training, right?». At her nod, he grinned more. «Very well, then... tonight we are going to bed a bit later than normal... how does five in the morning sound to you?».

She gaped at him. «F-Five in the morning?», she repeated. «Are you crazy? I mean, I've never... I've never gone to bed later than... than eleven pm!».

Smirking, he nodded with a maniacal glint in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Pyrrha Nikos was defeated.

For the first time in years, she was completely, utterly defeated. She could barely move, and even keeping her eyes open was a stretch. In front of her, the cause of her misery was faring much better, and to add insult to the injury he was standing on his feet and looking at her with a knowing smirk. Deciding that life was simply unfair, she closed her eyes, embracing herself for whatever would come next. She even let out a tiny whine.

«Please», she begged. «Five more minutes».

«Nope!», Jaune replied, shaking her again. «Upupupup! We have an entire _day_ in front of us, and we still have to talk to Ren and Nora!».

«Ugh, how can you be so energetic?», she groaned, hiding her face in the pillow. «We went to bed like two minutes ago!».

«Actually, it was an hour and a half», he corrected. «As for my status... I've had many a sleepover with my sisters. Like, hundreds of them».

«Damn you».

«Aah, that's my Pyrrha!», he beamed. «Always fighting. Come on, let's get ready, otherwise I'll have to ask Nora to wake you up _her way_ ».

Scared more by Nora than by an Ursa Major, she quickly sat upright, her messy bedhead falling freely on her face. Moving some of the flaming-red locks of hair out of her eyes, she glanced at Jaune. He was already dressed in his uniform and seemed just slightly more tired than usual. With a glare that could have shattered stone, she groaned and got up, feeling a bit dizzy for the lack of sleep.

«God, what's wrong with me?», she moaned. «It's not like I haven't slept for days...».

«Your body isn't used to lack of sleep and it's reaction appropriately», replied Jaune, walking up to her, ready to catch in the case her knees gave out. He had seen that many times. He had even experienced that first-handed. «And appropriately means getting you back to sleep as soon as possible».

«Please, Jaune, can I just sleep some more?», she whined. Idly, she protested at how the lack of sleep brought out a side of her she had never thought existed. «Like, forever?».

«Nope!», he grinned, and then he turned thoughtful. As he got the right idea, he brightened and beamed at her. «Wait, yes! You can skip class! Come on, go back to sleep. You'll reach us during lunch. That way I will be able to organize a few things with the Twin Teams... very well, Pyr, sleep well! And don't forget to come down for...».

She had already fallen back asleep.

He smiled as he leaned down and tucked her in, chuckling at how cute the four-times champion looked after a night devoid of rest. They had stayed up until late, studying for Oobleck's Faunus War essay. Of course, it had been Pyrrha to propose study, but Jaune didn't want to force her to go too fast by actually making her do things like watching movies or eating junk food like everybody does on sleepovers. Instead, he had accepted and he was grateful for that, since he had been able to finally finish his homework.

«Goodnight, Pyr», he whispered, bending to press a small goodnight kiss on her temple like his mother so often did with him.

#####

«Mr Arc, do you have any idea of where could Miss Nikos possibly be?», asked Professor Goodwitch as soon as he entered the class. «She'd never missed a class before today».

«Eh», he replied, disinterested. «Guess everyone has to start someday».

Her eyes narrowed. «Mr Arc, _do you know where Miss Nikos is?_ ».

«Actually, yes», he nodded, absent-mindedly. «But I ordered her to go back to sleep. She's not feeling very well». It wasn't a lie, although he hadn't _ordered_ her to sleep some more.

Goodwitch hummed suspiciously, but she let him go. «Very well, class. Let's start the lesson», she said, turning to the students. «Now, please, may Götar Härskare of Team DRGN and Ridire Sgaoileadh of Team ARTR».

The two students stood and walked up to the stage. Jaune quickly lost interest and instead found himself smirking at Ren, Nora and Ruby. He would've liked to talk with Yang, too, but she was too far away to be discreet.

«Sooo... you basically want to turn her... into a teenager?», asked Ren, who was trying really hard to understand his leader and failing just as hard. «And... how are we supposed to help?».

«It's simply, really. This weekend we're going to Vale. Normal things, you know... a walk in the park, _absolutely_ the arcade, maybe a Dust shop because we really need to, maybe the library... but not for her to bury herself in huge tomes about Dust and Aura and fighting and history and so on... obviously a pizzeria or something like that because _she never tasted pizza!_ ».

Ruby and Nora gasped. Ren deadpanned. «With her training regime, Jaune, I doubt she had ever had anything unhealthy at all», he said. «She probably eats according to very balanced and... pitiful diet. Yes, if she has never tasted pizza, I'm in. Food is not something to joke on».

« _Exactly_. Maybe we could go to the cinema... but that's for Sunday. We already filled Saturday with stuff». He grinned. «Nora, I've heard there's a new record on the strength measuring machine since you last visited».

«No, Jauney, that was _my_ record», she corrected him. « _I_ am the Pancake Queen».

«...then why the name's Hell's Mistress?».

« _What!?!_ », she whisper-yelled. «Oh, they're gonna pay for that. I'm in, Jauney, those jerks needs a lesson on who's the strongest».

Jaune smirked and turned to Ruby. He opened his mouth to say a very long speech to convince her, but then he decided against it. Better the easier way. He looked at her and their eyes met. When he was sure to have her complete attention, he just said...

«Cookies».

«Yes!», she exulted, pounding the air. «I'm in! How many cookies do I get? How many? Howmanyhowmanyhowmanyhowmany???».

«How many can you stuff in your hood?», he shot back, enormously amused by the look of pure, unadulterated _awe_ on her face. «Be sure to bring it empty...».

«Oh God Jaune, you are spoiling her», Ren facepalmed. «Really? A hood's full of cookies?».

«Yep», he replied. «It's not so much. Her favourites aren't that expensive. Filling her hood...».

«No...». They all turned to Ruby, who was wearing the most horrified and regretful expression they had ever seen. «No... I scheduled I team bonding exit this weekend... No... my cookies, no!».

«Can't your team come with us?», proposed Jaune, then thought about what he'd just said. «Oh. Weiss».

«It's not my fault if she's a... brat!», whined Ruby. «God, I never thought she would go as far as denying me my cookies...».

«I'm sorry, Ruby», apologized Jaune. «But if the Ice Queen comes...».

«...she will ruin completely and thoroughly the day», completed Nora without a hint of tactfulness. «And she will make sure to brag about her status and loudly complain about how Jaune _stole_ the perfect partner from her... as if Pyrrha were her _property_...».

The boys didn't say anything, but that didn't mean they didn't agree.

«Okay, then we could do something else entirely!», proposed Ruby. «I mean, I wouldn't mind ditching Weiss to stay with you guys... what about we all minus Weiss spend the weekend out?».

«Ruby, you can't just dump one of your teammates, especially not you since you're the team leader», Jaune scolded her. «You're supposed to take care of her. Why don't you take some time to think about it? I'm sure you'll find the right idea».

«Ugh, I hate being the leader...», whined Ruby. «I have to do all by myself and nobody wants to help... how do _you_ survive?».

«Weeks of practice, and an understanding team», he smirked. «But seriously though, you were made the leader for a reason. Hey, I got an idea. Ozpin's often walking around the school between classes. Why don't you go and ask him? I'm sure he'll have many ideas».

«I can't just stop the Headmaster for my own personal problems», protested Ruby, but the other three didn't even listen to her. They were already back to programming their first weekend out since the start of the school. She _did_ feel a bit jealous. In the end, she just muttered: «I guess I will go find Professor Ozpin».

Unbeknownst to her, Jaune grinned.

#####

Lunch came quickly. Fortunately, Jaune didn't have to fight in Practical Combat, since even he was a bit tired, although not even nearly as much as Pyrrha. After Nora managed to create a pink-and-green explosion during Dust Laboratory using just red Dust crystals, a few pancakes she had stored in her pockets for lunch, some of the smoothie _Ren_ had stored in his pockets for lunch and a drop of Red Sap, everyone was dismissed earlier in order to clean up the absolute _disaster_ she had caused.

«I swear, Nora, you will never stop surprising me», commented Jaune as they approached their dorm's door.

«Nah», lazily replied Ren. «You'll get used to her».

When they entered the room, Jaune had to suppress a snicker. Pyrrha was still in the bed, unconsciously cuddling to her pillow in her sleep. With a few long strides he reached her and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. A single emerald-green eye peeked at him, and he beamed at her. He had actually feared he would have found her studying for classes. Instead there she was, still in bed after six hours since he left her.

«Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, lunch's waiting». The other eye opened, too. « _Now_ you've slept basically seven hours. If you want, you can get more sleep in the afternoon».

She sat up and stretched. «Good Morning, Jaune», she smiled at him. «Lunch sounds wonderful. I'm starving».

«We just have to go to the cafeteria», he replied, and then looked at her bedhead. «But as much as I like your hair as it is, I think you'd like to get ready first».

She hesitantly brought a hand up to check the situation of her hair. Discovering that she was currently wearing the messiest bedhead ever, she blushed slightly and nodded, looking around for her uniform before remembering that she had _slept_ in her uniform. For the first time in her entire life, she had slept in day clothes.

«Okay just... give me twenty minutes», she mumbled before heading off to the bathroom.

When she disappeared, Ren turned to Jaune. «Are all girls prone to long get-ready times?», he asked with sincere curiosity. «I mean, even Nora takes a lot of time. Is that normal?».

Jaune winked at him. «It's not just girls, Ren. _I_ take my good time when I have to get ready. It's just girls, according to the average, use to have longer hair -that needs more time to be dried-, more interest in perfumes -although many males do use perfumes too- and regard the choice of clothes with more attention». He smirked at his friend's blank look. «For example, my older sister Éclair needs less time than I do to get ready. She does not fit well with the "girl stereotype". It really pisses her off. She's so... ungirly that she was excluded from girl talks... Hell, even _I_ was included in my sisters' girl talks, but not her».

He'd done it. He'd dropped a bombshell on Ren.

«You... you were included in girl talks?», the poor bewildered boy managed to sputter out, and it was the first time Jaune had seen him so off-kilter. «I... I mean, a-aren't those m-moments... sacred?».

Jaune looked at him and laughed. Hard. «Sacred? Oh God, no. It's just that girls don't like if someone pries in their businesses». He then winced when he recalled his firsts girl talks. «However, it didn't come without a price».

«Jaune, tell me you're joking», pleaded Pyrrha from the bathroom's door. «I've never _ever_ heard of a boy included in girl talks. It's impossible. It's against nature».

«Nah, it's not. It's just that... well, my sisters always talked about _those things_ with me. Only... they weren't immediately comfortable with having a boy in their circle». He winced again. «For the first month, they made me wear a dress, put on a wig and wear make-up in order to participate to their talks».

Pyrrha and Nora burst into laughters. Ren, instead, looked extremely focused on Jaune. He walked right up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. «Jaune, you know I valued our friendship and so I won't betray your secret. You know I'm a loyal teammate and that I trust you with my life. We've shared everything in the past weeks. As your only fellow male in our group of friends, I know you value our friendship too». Everyone stared at him, confused. Even Nora and Pyrrha stopped laughing. «Now, _please_ , tell me what girl talks are about. It's one of the few secrets I've never been able to reach, and one I know I can't reach alone. If you value our friendship, tell me».

Jaune looked at him and smiled softly. Then he threw a glance at the two redheads in the room, whom shook their heads in panic, and then turned back to Ren. His smile grew, and the black haired smiled back, confident. Finally, he would discover what was all that fuss about. Even Nora wouldn't tell him what girl talks were about. His leader had just earned his eternal gratitude.

«Not your business».

Or maybe he just earned a glare that could've set the entire world ablaze. Betrayed, Ren stomped on his foot and marched over his bed, throwing himself there and sulking in silence. His only chance of knowing... completely gone. Girl talks would forever remain a secret to him.

As they looked at him, his three teammates were doubled over with laughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you ask yes, I've taken part to girl talks. Although I hadn't been forced to do all that.  
> And frankly, they're not as mystical as most boys think.  
> As my sister put it: "They can be interesting. They can be funny. They can be your death by boredom".  
> Get my point? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

"Headmaster Ozpin, I'd like to speak with you about my team and my responsibility as a leader" was what she wanted to say. However, as soon as she saw the tall, grey-haired man, the words that stumbled out were quite different. «Professor Ozpin! I... I-I need to talk to you!».

The man slowly turned with a light smirk on his lips. «Ah, Miss Rose. To tell the truth, I was expecting you, although I thought I would have to summon you to my office». He walked up to her. «So, what do you need to talk to me about?».

«I...». She hesitated. «Do you remember the talk we had about Weiss being a brat and all that?».

«I do».

«Well, after the talk I went to talk to Weiss, and I told her... some things, among which that I would work on being team leader and that I would find a way to help her». She bit her lip. «But... it's been a few weeks already, and... I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be team leader and yet... maybe Weiss _was_ right...».

Ozpin regarded her with mild interested mixed with annoyance. «Ruby, being a team leader... being a leader in general... isn't something you can learn from study. You have to try and fail before you succeed». He leaned closer to look in her eyes. «Now, the question is: _have_ you tried?».

«I... I don't really know what should I do», she admitted, staring at the floor. This conversation wasn't going where she had imagined it would. «I mean... Weiss still hates me, Blake is always on her own, and Yang... she's Yang».

Ozpin hummed in agreement. «Ruby, a team leader has to accept his teammates before he can begin to lead them. You have to know them. Believe me when I say that you're not the only leader who has no idea of how to handle this». He paused, thoughtful for a second. «I believe that your friend, Mr Arc, has had this problem, too. The difference between your teams is that his team is a family, while yours is a group».

«While this may sound obvious, a team leader must gain the respect and trust of his teammates. He must always give his best in everything, no matter what, so that his team will follow his example». The man sighed. «Miss Schnee certainly has skill, but I must say she completely lacks of any of the basic requirement for leading. One, empathy. Two, comradeship. Three, a strategic mind. Four, the ability to accept differences between teammates. A team led by Miss Schnee would have become a team of bullies like Team CRDL. And before you ask yes, I know about Team CRDL's actions, and I must say they deserved what you did. Although maybe your sister brought it a tad too far».

«Yeah.. that's Yang alright», nervously laughed Ruby. «But... you said Jaune has my same problem but... I mean, he's team goes along much better than mine! Why is that?».

«Mr Arc, I suppose, has made friends with his teammates. As I said, they are very similar to a family. Of course they aren't always on the same side, but that is normal». He threw her a pointed look. «Your team is a bit more heterogeneous. You have Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna whom, for their own choice, don't wish to spend any more time than necessary with the rest of the team».

She nodded frantically.

«Then I suggest you to get to know them. I've... _overheard_... that Team JNPR will be going to Vale, tomorrow. Do the same. Take your team, and have a nice walk-around in the city. If you wish, you could join Team JNPR... although I suggest you to keep the day only for your team». He smirked slightly. «Organize.. let's say five activities. One of Miss Schnee's liking, one of Miss Belladonna's, one of Miss Xiao Long's and one of your own liking. And then one everyone can enjoy».

«I...», she opened her mouth to reply, and closed it. Then she reiterated. «I... don't know what do they like». She admitted sheepishly.

Ozpin smirked more. «Find out».

#####

«Okay, I can it, I can do it, I can do it, _I can do it!_ », she told herself. She _had_ to do it right. She had to get everything right. She wasn't allowed slip-ups. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. «Guys...».

«It's "girls"», immediately corrected Weiss. «Since we're all females, you should call us "girls"».

_'Great start'_ , she thought sarcastically. «...I wanted to ask you a few things».

Three pairs of eyes looked at her, expectantly. Weiss was messing with her Dust crystals, Blake was on her bed reading a book and Yang was watching one of her adult-themed movies. Everyone paused their activities and glanced at her.  _'Well, that went smoothly'_ . «Let's start with you, Weiss. What do you like to do?».

The other girl blinked. «Excuse me?».

«What do you like to do?», repeated Ruby. «Do you like cinema, or the library... or maybe a Dust shop, since you always mess with Dust...».

Weiss looked so surprised that she gave an honest answer. «I-I usually go to the library or to Dust shops... I-I like ice cream and...», she blurted out, and was interrupted by the loud guffaws from Yang. She blushed and turned, sulking.

«Yang, stop it now», said Ruby, her tone firm. « _Yang_ ».

«Oh, come on, sis, the Ice Queen liking _Weiss_ cream!», she punned shamelessly.

«Fine. As your leader, I will have to punish you for such an inadmissible behaviour», she said, her tone now icy. Ozpin was right: a leader needed to be respected. And it was clear she wasn't. «Weiss, since you've been the butt of her joke, what kind of punishment do you suggest?».

Weiss stopped sulking in surprise, Yang fell off her bed at her sister's icy voice and even Blake raised her eyes from the book she was reading. «W-What?».

«She made fun of you after I explicitly forbade her to continue», explained Ruby. «So I'm asking you what kind of punishment do you have in mind».

«I... L-Let me think about it for a second», stammered Weiss, glaring at Yang but pointedly avoiding to look at Ruby in her eyes. «Something with her hair, I guess».

«YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!», yelled Yang, standing lighting-fast and moving up to her, only to be blocked by Ruby.

«No, Yang. You should have known better than to disobey an _order_ from your leader. I may be your sister, but Ozpin made me your leader. Get over it». Ruby herself was surprised by her newfound harshness. She didn't mean it to come out that way. «Dye in pink three inches of your hair, Yang. It will wash away your next shower and you know it could've gone much worse».

Now she could feel it. For once, she could feel how childish and silly she usually was. Only after speaking that way to her sister she realized how naive she normally was. Maybe the harshness wasn't needed, but surely she had to stop living in her own dreamland. Ozpin was right: she had to give her best in order for her teammates to give theirs. And she hadn't, until now.

Yang retreated.

«Very well, Weiss. Library, Dust and ice cream», she listed. «It's perfect. Blake, you're next. What do you like?».

«Huh?», she mumbled, having lost herself in the book again.

«What do you like?», repeated Ruby, patiently. «The same question Weiss answered just thirty seconds ago».

«Huh... reading, I guess», she said, shrugging. Before she could return to her book, Ruby snorted.

«Come on, Blake. Don't be ridiculous», she scolded her. «Weiss gave three things. Give at least as many».

Blake was surprised and for once set her book aside. «I-I don't know... I guess something involved with books anyway...». At her leader's disappointed look, she continued. «I-I like to go to the library, and classic music, a-and fish».

Ruby hummed thoughtfully. «Yang?».

«Boys, shirtless boys, even-less-dressed boys!», she cheerfully replied, but her mirth was frozen in a single glare. «Uh... okay... I guess I like pubs and rock music, although I don't drink, and I like horror movies and movies in general and... well, since both Weiss and Blake gave out a food liking, I like meat. _Grilled_ meat».

«Perfect!», chirped Ruby, now dropping the harsh façade. «As for me, I like playing videogames, reading comics, and cookies!».

A plan was already forming in the diminutive leader's mind.

#####

«Jaune... are you sure this is necessary?».

«Sure it is, Pyrrha. Everyone has to do it at least once in their life».

Pyrrha still wasn't convinced, but that morning Jaune was simply unstoppable. After a very brief breakfast, they were now boarding a Bullhead, heading to Vale. Jaune looked a bit pale, but the near emptiness of his stomach prevented him from being really sick. He had forced them all to wear casual clothes, and that had resulted in Ren and Nora wearing the same clothes they wore at school, Jaune himself wearing jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt and a jean jacket over that, and Pyrrha wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black trousers, and was wearing her hair down.

Jaune had to admit she looked really good in those clothes.

Pyrrha had to admit he looked really good in those clothes.

Nora sulked a bit when she received no praise.

Then the four of them boarded the first airship out of Beacon to Vale, and for some reason Jaune was grinning maniacally. As much as she trusted him, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Her leader was a good person, sure, but when he smirked like that something was afoot. And considering the width of his grin, something _big_ was afoot. She could only hope she wouldn't have to regret following him to Vale.

Twenty minutes later, when they landed and stepped into the streets, Jaune stopped them. «So. We have a few things to do, here, today. What do you wanna do?». Before they could speak, he raised a hand. « _Among_ having a look at the library, visiting a Dust shop I know is well stacked, going for a bit of shopping, dropping by the arcade, watching a movie at the cinema and visiting a pub».

«I think the cinema should remain last», reasoned Ren. «So I'd dare say the Dust shop».

«I'd _really really_ like to go to the arcade right now and beat that damn record», exclaimed Nora, cheerful as ever. «Buuut I opt for shopping first».

«We could visit the library», proposed Pyrrha. «I _do_ have some studies to fin...ish... Jaune, what's wrong?».

He just shook his head in disbelief. «Forget it. We're not here for study», he said firmly. «Let's head for the library, but I warn you: no textbooks».

«What else should we read in the library?», she asked, and all three of them tripped at her words.

«Okay, let's _run_ to the library», Jaune corrected. «Her case's more desperate than I though».

Two hours later, they exited the library, and Pyrrha had a stack of books hidden in her backpack. She would never had thought a non-scholastic books could be so interesting.

Under Nora's insistence, their next target was shopping. Luckily, Jaune knew Vale well enough to remember the largest mall in the city.

#####

«Okay, Cardin, remember me why aren't we doing our detention quietly and docilely and we are instead stalking the Arc's team?», asked Russel, sweating in nervousness as they watched Team JNPR entering the mall. «I mean, last time we ended up... pretty bad. And I mean really really bad».

«It's payback, Russel», hissed back Cardin. «We will ruin this little trip of theirs. One way, or another, we'll get our revenge».

«We'll get _your_ revenge», corrected him Sky. «Cardin, it's not wise to anger Goodwitch. If she gets to know we've ditched our detention... it's crap for us».

«Don't worry, I have a plan», smirked Cardin. «It's not like we're going to assault them».

«God, Cardin!», exclaimed Russel, exasperated. «All because you have the hots for a girl!».

«Shut up, you imbecile!», snarled the leader.

«Cardin, she'll _never_ give you a shit», retorted Sky. «It's clear she's into Arc hair-deep».

Cardin jabbed him in the sternum. «She can be into whoever she wants. The important thing is that she's _mine!_ ».

«As if Nikos would _ever_ be yours», muttered Dove, unfortunately not low enough. His boldness earned him a punch in the stomach.

«She already is», the bigger bully growled. «She just doesn't know yet».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, readers, I'd like you to vote. Should I write Team RWBY's team bonding day?  
> I wasn't going to, but I thought that maybe I should ask first.  
> Let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made the readers vote and you voted for writing RWBY's day off.  
> Perfect. Will do.  
> Enjoy!

After spending a good hour in the clothes section of the mall -much to Ren's, and Ren's alone, disappointment-, Team JNPR headed towards the weapon section. Ruby had told Jaune just how awesome it was, and so he decided to drag his poor team along. Ren seemed already bored to death, the poor odd man out. However, Jaune was then pleased to see that the his three teammates scattered happily to have a look at the many weapons stored in there. After a little while, Jaune made a brief reconnaissance.

Nobody was where a stranger would have expected them to be. Everyone was exactly where _he_ expected them to be.

Nora was busy drooling over, of all the weapons, a wave-bladed sword and an accompanying kriss. The longsword seemed absolutely clashing with her current style, but Jaune knew better than most people. Nora was Nora. She probably liked it because it was a long, mean sword that resembled a lighting. And knowing her Semblance... Jaune smirked and wiped a smear of drool off her cheek with a napkin. She didn't seem to notice, so he just continued his walk.

Ren was lost examining what looked really like a dadao. The large, heavy sword was so different from Stormflower that for a second Jaune was surprised. But then he noticed a twinkle in Ren's eyes and he understood the boy had chosen well. Ren was deep in his study of the weapon, but at least he acknowledged his presence with a small nod and a tiny knowing smirk. Jaune returned the smile before heading for the last one.

Pyrrha was standing in front of a pair of bladed gauntlets. They had three slightly curved blades on the back of the hand, and the first thought that came to Jaune's mind when he saw them was "wild". They looked wild. And just as wild was the expression Pyrrha was wearing as she looked at them. When she noticed his presence, she blushed and tried to pretend she hadn't been looking at the gauntlets, but Jaune just smiled and gave her a brief one-sided hug before sauntering away, leaving her alone with her weapons.

Ten minutes later, when Ren, Nora and Pyrrha returned to the counter, waiting for him, he set his plan into motion. Quickly moving to the other counter -the shop was large enough to have two opposite exits and so, counters- to avoid being seen, he hurried to pay for his purchases and then marched straight to the rest of his team, a huge smile plastered on his face.

«Sooo... I saw you all found a weapon you fell in love with», he said, and was immensely amused by the way all of them looked away, embarrassed. «And... let's say none of those are really similar to Stormflower, Maghnild, or Miló and Akoúo».

«But», he continued, and was pleased to see their gazes returned to him. «I want to know _why_ were you looking at _those_ weapons in particular. And don't lie, it won't do you any good».

None of them seemed eager to start, but Ren eventually got over his own embarrassment. «I... Well, first of all, I'm perfectly happy with Stormflower. It's fast and precise, and can fire many rounds per second. It offers me great mobility and all. But...». Jaune's grin widened so much it hurt. «Sometimes... sometimes I'd like to fight in a... more wicked way. To fight with a big, mean sword and hack through my enemies instead of tiring them down. To have to focus a bit less on my strikes and instead fight more like...».

«Nora», supplied Jaune. Ren looked away and nodded. Pyrrha and Nora were staring at him, dumbfounded. «Not hard to believe. Girls?».

Since Pyrrha was tight-lipped, Nora spoke up. «Well, like Ren I'm happy with Maghnild and sad will be the day I will be torn away from my hammer. It's just that...». And here Jaune was sure his head would have been split open by his smirk. «I don't know, I wanted to try something else. I mean, my fighting style is pretty simple. Hammer everything that is an enemy until it's no more an enemy... if you catch my drift. I just wanted... a bit more focus and a bit less chaos in my fights. I would like to have several techniques I can rely on in case of emergency».

Jaune smiled reassuringly at her, and then turned to Pyrrha.

She held his gaze for ten agonizingly long seconds. Then she sighed. «All my life I've trained with Miló and Akoúo. I know I'm good with them. They are incredible and they are the best fighting style I can think of. Whenever I use Miló and Akoúo, my training and my focus, I am at my best». Unlike with the others, her start made Jaune lose part of his smile. He knew she hadn't liked her training. «But sometimes I look at the others... at Nora, at Ruby, at Yang... at you, Jaune... and I feel kind of envious for all the freedom you seem to experience in a fight. You don't have to fight according to some rules or techniques... you just follow your instincts. Savage, someone could say. Yes, savage, but... it's free. Wild, but free».

Jaune's beaming smile could've lit up the Sun. «I see today is already getting at you. Wild? My, my... I'm turning you into a savage!». When her face fell, he softened and one-sided hugged her. « _That_ was a compliment. We're all savages. However, since you all have been so honest with me, I've got a present for each of you».

According to the plan he had set up with the salesclerk when he bought his purchases, the other salesclerk placed three large boxes wrapped in something terribly resembling gift's wrapping. The NPR of Team JNPR eyed them suspiciously, and then eyed their leader the same way. When he grinned and guided each of them to the corresponding box, they grew even more suspicious.

«Jaune, what are those?», asked Pyrrha, slowly unwrapping what was obviously a present from her leader. _'Damn butterflies'_.

«Your awards for being honest», he replied, not completely lying. «Come on, open it before Nora...».

«OHMYGODJAUNEIT'SAWESOMEYOU'RESOKINDTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!», screamed Nora, hugging him so tightly he literally felt something in his back crack and a flash of pain seared through his nerves.

«Nora!», he called out, grimacing. «M-My... ah!... m-my back!».

«Ups!», she apologized and stepped back. «Sorry!».

He nodded as his Aura took care of the injury. Nora, meanwhile, returned to the counter, where he picked up the gift, a very simple necklace with three pendants, eyeing it hungrily. She then sent a thumbs up to the salesclerk, who just smiled amusedly.

Ren finished his wrapping before Pyrrha, and he couldn't help the tiny "oh" of surprise as he saw a necklace similar to the one Nora had just unwrapped from her own box now laying before him, a gift from his leader. In the back of his mind, he idly wondered how had he been capable of paying for everyone. The pendants looked like silver. Picking it up, he marvelled at the smooth sensation of the metal of the pendants and the rough one of the leather string. Light, simple and symbolic. Yes, he liked it. But before he could thank Jaune a gasp was heard from Pyrrha.

She had finished unwrapping the box and had now her eyes glued to the beautiful necklace that laid in the box in front of her, waiting to be worn _by her_. Gingerly she took one of the pendants and examined it closely, gasping again when she reached the one in the middle. Then she carefully put it back in the box, her expression controlled and guarded. She turned to Jaune and walked up to him. He frowned. Had he gotten her the wrong gift? He was sure she would've liked the...

And just like that, she hugged him and clung to him for dear life.

He retrieved his smile and hugged her back, buried his face in her hair. He really liked when she wore her hair down... although he really liked her no matter what she wore or how she combed her hair. As he felt what terribly resembled a stifled sob in his chest, he tightened his hug and kissed the top of her head. His mother always did that to calm an upset Arc during a hug. Pyrrha stiffened for a second, and then hugged him all the tighter.

«Thanks», she mumbled against his jacket. He beamed and began caressing her hair. _'She must've had a really bad life if just a gift sends her over the edge'_ , he thought. _'Well, it seems I'll have to make up for all the gifts she hasn't received because she was too busy training'_.

«It's okay, Pyr», he told her, kissing her hair again. «I'm the team leader, I have to help my teammates, no matter what kind of problem it is. Just... don't ask me to kill a spider. Ask Nora or Ren».

This earned a giggle from the redhead. He was in a good mood. He had just made his team happy, and had probably just upset Pyrrha, but in a good way. His soul responded to his cheerfulness and white flames began dancing on his skin, engulfing Pyrrha too and filling her with positiveness... although she didn't need that because she already was happy. Touched, and happy.

His good mood -like his Semblance- died the moment he saw Ren and Nora looking at them with th largest grins in the whole history of Remnant. Like they'd just been told that from now on every odd day would be Christmas, and every even day would be Easter. Feeling his heartbeat increase tenfold, Pyrrha looked up and saw her teammates. And then they realized that they looked like a cute sweet couple.

They jumped away from each other so fast Jaune actually crashed into an axe.

Both crimson with embarrassment, they couldn't say a word. Luckily, neither Nora nor Ren where in the slightest like Yang, and so they hurried to break the awkward silence. «So... we all got new necklaces...», began Nora, finally attracting their attention. «What about you, Jauney?».

«I... uh... oh, yes, the necklace...», he muttered, shaking his head. Then he smirked. «Here it is», he announced, diving a hand in his pocket and retrieving a fourth necklace.

Like the other three, his too had three pendants, every one of them made out of pure silver. In his case, the right pendant was a silver representation of a lotus, that was attached to the lace by a tiny silver chain. The left pendant, instead, was a tiny hammerhead crossed by a thunderbolt. It too was furnished with a silver chain. The middle pendant was slightly larger than the other two, and represented a circle with a spear crossing its diameter. The length of the leather lace and that of the small chain attached to the circle made the middle pendant fall exactly over his heart.

A necklace with Ren's, Nora's and Pyrrha's symbols.

As they wore their own, they noticed the differences between the necklaces. Both Ren and Nora had Jaune's and Pyrrha's symbols on the side pendants, but their middle pendant was each other's symbol. Pyrrha, instead, had Ren's and Nora's symbols as right and left pendants like her leader, but her own central one was Jaune's double crescent. Blushing like the teenager she was, she put it on with a huge grin plastered on her face.

«Oh, Jauney, those are soooo wonderful!», cooed Nora, struggling to put her own on. «For a second I thought you had bought us the weapons we were looking at, but then those and those are _super_ cool!».

He grinned. «Well, I supposed you would think I would gift you the weapons, but personally I have a less expensive idea for that», he replied as he helped the smaller redhead with the necklace. «Also, I ordered this three days ago, so it was kind of a prepared gift».

«It's beautiful», murmured Pyrrha, her gaze lost in her own necklace. Jaune blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.

«Ehm-ehm... so, where do you wanna go, now?», he asked as soon as everyone had their necklaces on. «We still have an hour or so before lunch... what do you say?».

Ren and Pyrrha opened their mouths to speak, but Nora was faster. «ARCADE!!!», she yelled, grabbing her three poor teammates and literally carried them along as she run to the arcade. They didn't dare let go of her hand and in ten minutes they were at the arcade.

#####

«Shit», grumbled Cardin. «Where the hell did they go?».

«I think I saw a flash of pink, green, grey and black rushing out of the store, pink leading», replied Sky. «And before that I heard the Valkyrie's voice shout "arcade". Do you think it could be it?».

«Yeah, let's go before they turn into a missile again», Cardin ordered. «God, only Oobleck can move so fast».

«Or Nora when she's excited», countered Russel, whispering to Dove, who nodded whole-heartedly.

#####

While Nora scurried off for the strength-measuring machine -followed closely by Ren, who was looking for a good shooter-, Jaune turned to Pyrrha and smiled. «So. What do you want to try?».

She looked really lost, for once, in the crowd that filled the hall. Biting her lip, she looked around and shrugged. «I... I don't really know. I mean... I've never been in an arcade before. Why don't _you_ choose something for me?».

He smiled. «Fine. Follow me», he said, guiding her towards one of the machines. «Do you know how to dance?».

«Yes, I do», she nodded with a smile. «And I'm pretty good, too».

He smirked, but he didn't comment. A bit of ego was completely fine. «What about Dance Dance Revolution?».

«Sounds great», she replied, stepping on the machine, immediately followed by Jaune. He inserted a token and then gestured to the machine.

«Choose your music», he said in a mock bow. «The one you like more».

She smirked. _'This is too easy'_ , she thought, selecting her favourite song of the list. She had danced that song so many times she remembered it perfectly. Jaune stood no chance. Especially seeing how relaxed he was, it was clear he didn't know who was he facing. «If it's too difficult for you, we can choose another one», she teased him with a smile. A spark ignited in his eyes and he smiled sinisterly.

«Oh, it's on», he whispered malignly.

#####

«Come on, Pyr, you did a great job. You were one of the best I've met so far», he tried to comfort her as he had to support her, since her legs were about to give out. «You just made the mistake to challenge me».

«Remember me to beat you harder on our next training», she mumbled. In fact, she wasn't _that_ tired, but it was nice to have a break from the absolute massacre Jaune was inflicting her at the machine. No surprise the highest score was by the name of " _Arc_ lord". He didn't miss a single movement, and when they chose the most difficult song of the whole list, he did it with a smile on his lips. « _Much_ harder».

«You sound like Yang», he lamented. «Both of you can't take a defeat».

«I think I feel better, now», she said, straightening and purposefully ignoring his teasing. «What are we going to do, now?».

« _We_ are gonna see if Jauney boy is really that awesome at dancing», snickered a voice behind them. Turning, they saw four boys whom shouldn't be there. «Come on, it's a challenge».

Jaune narrowed his eyes. «Shouldn't you be at the Valean Terrarium?», he asked, icy as Weiss.

«Oh, come on, Jauney boy. We just want to have fun», loudly complained Cardin, but the rest of his team was wary. Especially because there was a Nora Valkyrie eyeing them in a _very_ dangerous manner. «Come on, let's make a deal. You against Russel, breakdance. If you win, we all turn tail and go back to the Terrarium».

«If I lose?», he urged.

«If you lose, Cardin gets to spend a day with Nikos», supplied a very nervous and very annoyed Sky. «Like, the entire day of today».

Cardin shot him a flaming look, but then he shrank under Jaune's glare. It would've surely set the bully ablaze, hadn't Pyrrha stepped in with a smug smile. «Deal».

Jaune did a double take. «Pyrrha! What are you doing?!», he yelped. «What if I...».

«You won't lose», she replied, firmly. «I believe in you».

He turned red and looked away. «Still, we can't. We have no judges, since we can't exactly trust our teams to judge impartially».

Pyrrha smiled, then raised her voice. «We're about to have a breakdance challenge, but we lack the judges. May four people volunteer, please?!».

Immediately, two people from the nearest dancing machine raised their hands and volunteered. Another came in a few seconds later. The fourth was fetched by one of the newfound judges and brought in. In less than three minutes, they had their judges. «Here you are», replied Pyrrha.

«Pyrrha, are you sure of what you're doing?», asked Jaune, concerned. «If I lose...».

«Then don't lose», she shrugged. «Come on, you've faced a Shadow Phobia with me, I guess this isn't that much difficult».

«Actually, we _ran_ from a Shadow Phobia», he corrected.

«Well, you were the one to say I was worth fighting for», she teased him. «Am I not worth _dancing_ for?», she added, although she was blushing. _'Damn butterflies'_.

She had him there.

#####

Leaving Russel on the ground, panting in a vain effort to catch his breath, Jaune walked up to his team with a smug smile, that quickly turned into a frown. «This is the last time, Pyr. As fun as it is, you shouldn't make deals like those», he scolded her. «You had no idea of how good could Russel be. It's a fortunate case he was... well, not exceptional».

«Jeez, first you tire me out of myself, then you insult me», huffed Russel from the floor. «Thank you so much, Arc».

«This isn't over, Jauney boy», scoffed Cardin, picking up his fallen comrade and stomping up to him. «You haven't won yet».

«Not yet?», he snorted. «You're stubborn, Cardin».

«Stubborn? Not at all, Jauney boy», he chuckled as he walked past him. «Perseverant? Yes. I'm not giving up until I get what I want. Determined? Yes. No matter what happens, I _will_ get what I want. Never backing off? Yes. I don't care what you do, I'll get what I want. Get over it», he spat as passed past Pyrrha and Nora. And then he did what he really shouldn't have done.

Passing by, he reached out and squeezed Pyrrha's behind.

With a yelp, she whipped around to face Cardin, but something held her. A sudden feeling of dread filled her, coming from behind her. As she turned, she saw the source of the dread. Jaune was _very_ slowly advancing towards Cardin, enveloped in black flames like she'd never seen before. Even when his focus was at his maximum he couldn't reach such a level. Part of her was proud he was mad to protect her. Part of her was worried for Cardin. Jaune had a murderous look that didn't bode well with Cardin's survival. Stepping between him and his target -that was now running headlong down the street, his teammates forgotten behind-, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. As he looked at her, he frowned.

«What?», he growled, his eyes darting toward Cardin. «Why are you defending that jerk?».

«He is a jerk, but a murderer isn't what I wished you to become», she said and then, taking a page from his own book of remedies against negative feelings, she hugged him, uncaring of the black energy that was draining her Aura. She had enough of it. «It's fine, really. Just calm down and come back to me, Jaune».

Nobody missed the "come back _to me_ ", but both Ren and Nora were too busy standing there, slightly scared and absolutely outraged, to comment. Slowly, Jaune calmed down and the flames disappeared, leaving just a very pissed blonde hugged to a crying redhead. Wait.

Crying?

«Pyrrha?», he exclaimed, bringing his hands on her cheeks and making her look at him. «What's wrong?».

«Nothing. It's your Semblance», she replied, drying her tears in her sleeve. «You don't just drain or give Aura. You also infuse negative or positive emotions, and now... well, they weren't happy thoughts, but now they're gone».

«I'm sorry, Pyr, I should control my Semblance better», he apologized before focusing on her and giving her back her Aura. When he opened his eyes again, she was beaming up at him. «W-What?».

«Thanks», she said, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Both of them blushed and parted from the hug. «Ehm... so... I'm starving, what about we go eat something?».

Jaune smiled and nodded. «Absolutely. Nora, have you replaced the strength measuring record?».

«Yep!», she chirped before leaning in to whisper in his ear. «You know, Team RWBY is in Vale too. You _could_ get them a message about Cardin, you know? They're all girls, they'll be almost as mad as you».

He brightened at the idea and dived his hand in his pocket to retrieve his scroll. «Thanks, Nora. Okay, let's go», he said as he typed the message and then sent it.

_Hey Ruby, can you make me a favour? Cardin just got a bit too cheeky and harassed Pyrrha. For details, ask Yang about her experience with a guy called Dorian. From what she told me, it happened to her too. Could you please take care of Cardin? My team kinda doesn't want me to kill him and pee on the ashes, so I think somebody else should do it. He just exited the arcade. Are you up to it?_

He smiled and followed his team to the nearest pizzeria. A few minutes later, came the reply.

_Of course, Jaune! We'll find him, but after we're finished with him, not even his mother will recognize him... no, okay, Weiss says not to go easy on him but not to go too heavy either because otherwise we'll end up in detention forever. Worry not, Jaune, we've got this! Even Weiss has accepted! Bye!_


	19. Chapter 19

Pyrrha Nikos had three great concerns at the moment.

One was the large pizza with at least five kind of toppings her friends had placed in front of her. It  _did_ look appealing, but she also remembered her training. Pizza wasn't a healthy food, it was full of grease and mysterious ingredients she didn't know. Jaune needed to urge her to eat, otherwise she would've gladly remained there without eating it for the rest of lunch.  When she finally let herself be convinced and tasted a small bite of pizza, her eyes widened. For something so unhealthy, it surely tasted  _ great _ . For once forgetting her diet, she dug in her pizza without a word.

And that solved the first concern. The second was a bit more difficult.

The fact was that Nora couldn't whisper to save her life, and that resulted in both Ren and Pyrrha knowing about the "letting Team RWBY loose on Cardin" plan. Knowing fully well that Team RWBY was prone to exaggeration, especially  if Jaune had told them what had happened, she couldn't help but worry. Jaune could've terrified Cardin into running off, but Team RWBY could beat him to jelly and do it laughing, regardless of the consequences. As much as she hated Cardin's actions, they weren't a good reason for Team RWBY to be thrown in jail for murder.

The third concern was Jaune.

In just a few days since their heart-to-heart, she had come to the realization that yes, she definitely had feelings for Jaune. Since she was completely inexperienced and she had no idea of how to approach the subject, she had just opted for the good old way: be more touchy and be a good friend. And while the latter was easy for her, the former... not so much. She kept overthinking stuff and things like that. Especially worrisome was the fact that Jaune  _ did _ seem to care for her a bit more than just friendship. Their partnership had gone so well until now, she was scared to take the next step and... actually, what should she do? She had never been with a boy. How was she supposed to show her feelings? She had heard about dates and so on, but she had no idea of how to ask someone out, although she believed Jaune would understand  if she got something wrong.

Before she could solve all her worries, lunch had ended and they were already heading for a Dust shop Jaune absolutely assured them to be one of the bests in Vale.  They still had all the afternoon to do whatever they wanted. For Pyrrha, it was a dangerous sign  the fact she wanted to spend all the afternoon with Jaune. A  _ very _ dangerous sign. But as long as he was there, she didn't care. And when a giggling and cheering group of teenagers approached her for autographs and selfies and questions, he politely told them that now she  was in a team, and since they were out on a team bonding  day , he couldn't allow anyone to disturb his team. He said in such a quiet, calm and reassuring voice that the teenagers almost  missed the hidden message " leave her alone ".

Almost.

The Dust shop was a  big one, although not the  most important in Vale, and sported  a large sign on which was written " Skóni ",  that in Mistralian dialect meant "Dust". Pyrrha was sure she'd seen that line of shops before, and Jaune reassured her that it was a Mistralian line  that had then opened in Vale too.

P recisely the moment they entered the shop, a loud explosion was heard from the docks. Team JNPR exchanged a glance, then Jaune fished out his scroll from his pocket and typed a quick message to Ruby.

_Are you okay? Are you at the docks? Do you need help or backup?_

The reply came quickly and didn't reassure them completely.

_Yep yep nope_

«Should we check on them?», asked Pyrrha. Jaune shrugged.

«They said they're fine, and I believe them». Then he frowned. «Maybe we should worry for whoever is their target. If it's Cardin, I don't care, but if it's not...».

«Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in and outside the classes», stated Ren. «We should be focusing on our own team bonding day».

«Yup!», agreed Nora.

«Well, seems this solves it», smiled Jaune. «Come on, guys, let's see what Skóni has here in Vale».

«If I remember right, Skóni should also craft weapons and armours for Huntsmen, right?», asked Pyrrha, and Jaune nodded. «And if I remember right they also makes experiments with Dust».

«Sometimes, yes», replied the boy. «But it's been a while since last time, when they blew up the shop». His teammates winced at the thought. «However, let me give you an order: scatter and have fun!», he said as soon as they entered the shop.

Of course, he already had a plan. He had planned the day down to the last detail.

#####

«So, guys, I want to make you all an offer», said Jaune, gathering his teammates in front of him. «You can of course refuse, but I honestly think you should accept. However, that is your choice».

«We still have five full hours before going to the cinema and then to the pub. Luckily, Bullheads leave for Beacon every hour, even during the night». He smirked at Pyrrha's bewildered expression. «Yep, another day of absolute craziness. Also because since tomorrow is Sunday, we're going to have a sleepover. Snacks, a movie or two, and absolutely a board game or something like that. Have you ever played RPGs? They're lot of fun».

«Anyway, this wasn't the offer I was referring to. Instead, what I was referring to is that I noticed all of you have been surprised by the fact I didn't buy you those weapons you were eyeing. I bet you were expecting me to, right? And don't lie», he added when he saw Pyrrha hesitate. The three of them nodded. «Well, while those weapons could have been good for you, I thought you would have been better off with weapons designed by yourselves... and thus I brought you here».

«Jaune... do you have any idea of how much a weapon costs?», asked Pyrrha. «We can't let you pay for all this!».

«To answer your question, yes I know. It costs four thousands Lien for weapon, here, no matter the size. They give you the material and with that you make your own weapon». Then he smirked. «And no, I wasn't going to pay all by myself, although I'd like to. I've bought the necklaces because I'm the team leader. I'm supposed to keep the team together, and that was my way of showing I'm gonna do it. But this...».

«This isn't as simple. We're talking about your weapons, and as much as I'd like to shower you in gifts and all, spoiling my teammates isn't the right thing to do as team leader. Plus, I don't exactly have enough money to buy you all Vale». He chuckled. «No. Your weapons can't be bought or made light-heartedly. This may just be me who likes this kind of things, but I'd like you to forge your own weapon. And since every weapon here costs four thousands Lien to be made... I'd suggest for each of us to pay for their partners. It won't change anything, but it'll be much more symbolic».

He chuckled again. «And as you may have figured out, I like symbolism».

Ren spoke out loud first. «Yeah, but why should we spend four thousands Lien if we can just continue with our own weapons?», he asked the obvious question.

«Because, my dear fellow male of the group, this is important. You all admitted why would you like to change your fighting style from time to time. I can assure you, I know how frustrating it can be. After all, I'm gonna forge another weapon too. We will train with them, but we won't abandon our old ones. It's all symbolism, my friend». He gave a tired sigh. «It's a very long thing to explain, but as team leader I have to ensure my team is fine. And, after all, you all have to admit that having a backup weapon is always useful. Isn't this the reason you keep your Semblance as secret as you can, Pyrrha?».

She nodded slightly. «I still don't get why should we buy new weapons», she countered. «I mean, we could just train with each other's for a while, right?».

Jaune sighed. «Okay, it seems I'll have to explain this, after all. Make yourself comfortable». He rubbed his eyes. «First of all, I can assure you this is just a quirk of mine. My family isn't that... mystical. I just like to see symbols everywhere».

«Now, our current weapons are the ones that have brought us so far. We all know how to use them and we've trained with them for years. Don't nod because I know it's true. Those weapons are our past. A past we will always carry with us, and that we can rely on at any time». His gaze swept over them, and there was a spark of playfulness in it. «But I'd like to think that coming together as a team has changed us. I personally do feel changed, and I think it's like this for you guys too. I'm not saying we should abandon our weapon, just the opposite. We have grown, or at least I like to think so. Our new weapons won't replace our old ones. They will merge with our old fighting styles to create new and unexpected results».

«Our past will always be with us, if we want, and so our weapons will always be with us. But since our weapons are an extension of ourselves, and _we_ have changed, maybe our weapons should change, too. And I personally feel forging new ones a lot more symbolic than modifying the old ones». He gave them a tired and hopeful smile. «And I think that four thousands Lien are worth it. However, as I said, you don't have to do it. So now go on, and tell me how crazy I am».

Ren and Nora alike were frozen in shock at Jaune's explanation. It really seemed he had thought it over and over and over. Pyrrha, on the other hand, beamed at him and hugged him lightly. «You know, Jaune, I've never heard someone speak with as much passion as you do».

He blushed profusely. «Err... so I guess you are okay with it... Ren? Nora? W-What about you?», he asked, giving them a small smile. Nobody missed the fact he hugged Pyrrha back and apparently wasn't going to release her very soon. «I mean, if you don't want or it's too much, it's fine... I don't want to press you into this just because I'm all weird and stupid and you feel obligated to do this...».

«No, it's fine», Ren said, shaking his head. «It's just... strange to hear about symbolism on weapons. I actually never thought that Huntsmen could buy new weapons while still using the old ones, it's... intriguing».

«He means it's super hyper cool!», exclaimed Nora, excited. «Where did you learn to speak like that, Jauney!? It was like hyper mystical but at the same time so very friendly. Like you were telling us an old legend while sitting in front of the lit fireplace. It was awesome, and I'm totally in!».

His smile widened. «Wow. You know, I never thought you'd agree», he said. «I mean, it _does_ sound a bit weird...».

«He means super hyper cool», Pyrrha mimicked Nora, grinning as she released Jaune from the hug. «And he means he's grateful we're not mocking him».

He grinned sheepishly. «Kinda», he admitted with a shrug.

«Hey, Jauney, you asked us all for our weapons, but what's yours?», asked Nora, excitedly. «Ren wants the big sword, Pyrrha wants the Grimm claws... no offence... and I want the lighting-bladed swords, but you?».

He rubbed the back of his neck. «I was actually thinking about a shield and a pitchfork», he said, earning raised eyebrows from everyone. «With Lux and the shield, I could recreate Crocea Mors, the Arc family heirloom. As for the pitchfork... when I was a kid I always used farm farmyards tools to play the hero. And the man who housed and trained me in the last five years, Qrow, fought with a scythe, also a farmyard tool. I've always wanted to thank him for everything he did. I wanted my weapons to remember me of him».

«That looks more like you want weapons to connect to your past», stated Ren, pointing out the obvious. «Shouldn't you get a weapon for your future?».

He gave him a tired smile. «Lux and Tenebris are my future already. When I forged them, I put my past behind me. My swords were a connection to myself, not to my past», he explained. «But a person can't be complete with his past. Before meeting you guys, I couldn't cope with my past. Recently I've come nearer to acceptance. And thus I can reconnect to my past again».

Hidden, Pyrrha caught the small snippet he didn't say, but she knew he meant: "Thanks to Pyrrha".


	20. Chapter 20

They worked like workhorses for four of the five hours they still had before going to the cinema, all four of them in the same room, although on different tables. Time and again, one of them was called by his or her partner to help, and every time Jaune called or was called, he couldn't keep himself from grinning like a fool.

"Why are you smirking?", Pyrrha asked him as she helped him with his shield. "I've learned that something always happens when you're smirking, although I have to say that so far you still haven't done anything to make me worry".

"I'm just happy", he replied honestly. "I wasn't lying when I said that I really like symbolism. And seeing our team work together to get _all of us_ new weapons it's...".

"Wonderful", she completed with a smile. "I definitely agree".

He smiled back.

"So, have you thought how you will name your new weapons?", she asked nonchalantly. Actually, she was really curious about Jaune's new shield and trident... pitchfork, actually. "Come on, don't leave me in the dark".

"I... Only if you tell me your claws' names first", he countered.

She pouted. "Not fair".

"Very fair".

"Fine!", she surrendered. "I still haven't thought about it I was too lost in making them".

"How charming", he commented with a smirk. "You really are learning the right spirit".

"Yours?".

"You know, you're great at choosing priorities".

"Jaune...".

"Okay, okay. The shield is Dawn", he said, pointing to a circular shield very similar to Akoúo. Carved in the white metal there was the golden double crescent, the Arcs' insignia. "And the pitchfork is Dusk". The pitchfork was sleek and night-black. It was over two yards in length, and so it was probably a two-handed weapon. The three blades at the top were slightly curved, Pyrrha noted.

"Why are the blades curved?", she asked, confused.

"Because it's a pitchfork, not a trident", smiled Jaune, and then frowned. "Pyr, have you ever seen a pitchfork?".

She looked at him sheepishly. "...no?".

"Don't worry, we'll fix that too, eventually", he smiled again. "But for today we have done a lot of things, and we are still going to watch a movie at the cinema, go to the pub and have a sleepover".

Pyrrha groaned.

"Come on, it'll be funny. I bet you never played a RPG game. From what Ren and Nora told me, they have, although we will have to keep Nora from killing the party as Ren says she always does... I've lost you, right?". She nodded. "Okay, let's drop this for the time being. I'll explain later. Now, do you want to give names to our firstborns?".

Pyrrha went red and gaped at him.

"I meant the weapons!", he immediately replied, blushing madly. "The weapons! I'm not Yang!".

"You two are _so_ cute!", called Nora.

"Ren, make her behave!".

"I agree wholeheartedly".

"...traitor".

"You didn't tell me about girl talks".

"...still a traitor".

"I don't know, Jaune", continued Pyrrha after having regained her bearings. "It's a bit difficult...".

"I see you made one black and one white", he said with a knowing smirk. "Was it because Lux and Tenebris?".

Blushing anew, she nodded. "I mean, you copied Akoúo for Dawn... and after all it's thanks to _you_ I am here right now... so I just thought...".

"Do you want to name them appropriately?", he asked softly. She looked at him and nodded. Smiling, he picked up the bladed gloves and made her wear them on. "Now, tell me how are they called".

"Jaune, I don't...".

"Do not _name_ them", he interrupted her. "Let _them_ tell you how they're called. Listen to your weapons".

She bit her lip and looked down at her gloves. "I guess... Lightblade and Moonclaw".

He smiled and released her hands. "See? It's not so difficult. Plus, they're fitting". At her shy nod, he playfully ruffled her hair. "Ren, Nora, what about you?".

"Mine is called Hurricane", said Nora, enthusiastic, holding up a wave-bladed longsword and a long kriss. "To remain in theme with Stormflower! They're _awesome!_ ".

"I was thinking of naming mine Valhalla", said Ren, wielding his dadao with confidence. "It fits pretty well, I'd dare say. And Nora seems to like it".

"And then you tell _us_ we're cute?", snickered Jaune. "You two are dripping sugary sweetness".

"Shut up. Your weapons are Lux-Dawn and Tenebris-Dusk and Lightblade and Moonclaw", retorted Ren. "Just marry already".

" _We_ aren't the ones whom sleep together", remarked Pyrrha.

"But you'd _really_ want to!", shot back Nora.

And then everyone realized that what were they talking about and immediately shut up, blushing profusely. Even Ren looked slightly off-kilter. For a few agonizingly long seconds, nobody spoke. Then a message from Ruby shook them from their stillness, and everyone peeked at Jaune's Scroll as he opened the chat to see the news.

_Hey guys, new achievement for Team RWBY! We stopped a robbery at the docks, although the criminal has escaped. How are you? We just returned to the school, and guess what? WEISS IS BEING NICE TO ME!!! It's incredible. Talk you later, now my teammates are looking at me in a scary way, byeeee! Oh, and we didn't find Cardin. Unfortunately._

"Well", commented Jaune. "That was Ruby alright".

"Rrrright", said Pyrrha, and then they all exited their stupor. "So. What do your weapons do? Not me first".

"Not me!".

"Me neither. Jaune, you have to".

He blew them a raspberry and walked over to retrieve his weapons. "Well, when I built my shield I was thinking of Akoúo, so Dawn's edges are sharp so for me to be able to attack with it. I also forged a bracer for my shield arm to enable me to throw and move Dawn like Pyrrha does with Akoúo... sorry if I copied too much", he began, showing the shield to his friends. Pyrrha lit up with a huge smile. "Dusk, instead, can act as transit for my... Black Semblance". He found embarrassing the distinction between his _White_ Semblance and his _Black_ one. "Its blades can press back into one and the pole can shrink, so I can carry it like a shortsword, on my back. I fear that Lux and Tenebris will have to move to my belt, because I don't have infinite space on my back".

"Anything else?", asked Nora with a spark in her eyes.

"I fear not", laughed Jaune. "Except that Dawn can lit up like a lighthouse, in case we need some light. Or in case I want to surprise my adversary".

"My turn!", exclaimed Nora, grinning. "Hurricane can generate electric energy that runs through the blade. If I want, I can even release arcs of lighting! It's _soooo_ cool!".

"It is indeed, Nora", replied Ren, smiling slightly. "Valhalla can create small gust of wind when I swing it, but its main feature is when I hit the ground with it _purposefully_. It releases a shockwave that should throw everyone but me off-balance. Unfortunately, there is no way of making it unharmful for my friends".

"It's no problem, Ren. We'll keep our distances when you want to shockwave everyone", laughed Pyrrha. "I created Lightblade and Moonclaw thinking about Lux and Tenebris alright", she admitted, blushing and earning a beaming smile from Jaune and two twin smirks from Ren and Nora. "And so I infused them with Vampire and Healing Dust. In a very limited way, I can now use my weapons to copy Jaune's Semblance". She smiled at his stunned expression. "Although I, as opposite to Jaune, can't drain any more Aura if my own is at its fullest, nor I can infuse it to someone who's perfectly fine. And I designed them to be able to shrink into bracers, similarly to Yang's Ember Celica. So, with those claws. I'm our second-grade healer".

Jaune was sure his jaw had just hit the ground, and _hard_.

And then he did something _very_ stupid and _very_ impulsive.

Coincidentally, it was also one of the best thing he could've done.

Laughing his happiness aloud, he hugged Pyrrha tightly and pressed a kiss on her hair. "God, I love you, Pyr".

And then the world stopped.

_'Shit'_ , both of them thought.

_'Finally'_ , both their teammates thought.

Jaune tried to remedy by releasing her and stammering:  " I-I m-m-mean, y-y-you a-are an e-e-extra-o-ordinaire f-f-f-friend. I-I... ".

P yrrha cut him off by hugging him back.  " You are, too, Jaune ",  she managed to say, although her face was aflame. Jaune relaxed ever so slightly.

Ren and Nora scowled.

#####

Cardin was still running when Russel found him.  " Where were you!? ",  the smaller boy asked, irritated.  " It's hours we're searching for you! ".

"I _think_ I may have gone a tad too far", admitted Cardin between pants.

Russel nodded. "Yep. Arc's gonna _murder_ you next time you see him. And if you're still alive after him, you get Ren and Valkyrie. And then Rose, Schnee, Belladonna and Xiao Long. You are in a bad situation".

"Thanks", he hissed venomously. "So much for help".

"You should give up", said Russel. "It's not worth it. Besides, it's not like you can get Nikos laid if you continue to pester her. Unless you plan a rape. In that case, you're on your own. And _we_ will be against you. Rape is not an option".

"Not rape. That's for cowards", grumbled Cardin. "Just leave the seduction to me, and keep her teammates away from me. I've heard they want to go to the cinema. Keep them away and I'll get her laid. Got it?".

Russel was tempted to say no, but then fixed him with a flat stare. "The skin's yours".

#####

"Russel". Jaune's voice was icy and flat. "What do you want?".

"Hear me out", said the smaller boy, blocking him the way back to his friends. "I wanted to ask you where did you learn to breakdance like that. I always thought to be pretty good, but you -and I'm not flattering you- completely annihilated me. And you destroyed Nikos, too. I saw your duel. Poor girl, she didn't stand a chance".

"She was very good", retorted Jaune, maybe a bit too forcefully, but he didn't care. He had gone to fetch the popcorn and now he wanted to go back to his friends. Especially because with Ren buying the tickets, and Nora buying the drinks, Pyrrha was alone in the cinema, keeping their seats for them. "She just didn't expect me to have several years of experience with those machines".

"Still, I practised dance for a while, too", continued Russel. Why was he revealing one of his secrets to Arc, he didn't know. "Where did you learn those moves?".

"I practised them on my own, mostly", shrugged Jaune. "It's been a while since I last had a teacher. Old Qrow wasn't much of a dancer even when he was sober".

"Have you ever thought of implementing dance in your fighting style?", resumed the other. "I mean, I have. And although I know I'm not the best of fighters, I don't suck at it, either".

Jaune stopped to think about it. "You know, Russel, that's actually a good idea", he said, turning to face the other boy. "I never thought about it, but it is indeed".

Russel stifled a sigh of relief. He got Jaune.

_**\somewhere else\** _

"Dove", stated Ren, fixing the shorter boy with a dry stare. "I thought you were still running after Cardin".

"He stopped just a handful of minutes ago", mumbled the boy. "I wanted to say that our team isn't Cardin. Cardin is obsessed by the Nikos girl, and we follow him only because he's our leader. We already told him he's an idiot, but he won't listen".

"Are you apologizing on your team's behalf?", asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"No, because to apologize I would promise not to harass you again, and Cardin won't let us leave you alone", replied Dove, and shrank under Ren's stern glare. "I'm saying that _I_ am sorry for all the crap Cardin put you and your team through".

Ren hummed thoughtfully.

"And besides, you always came out of Cardin's crap plans unscathed or mostly unscathed", continued Dove. "We never did. I'm still sore for the beating Team RWBY gave us".

This elicited a small knowing smile from Ren. "Well, they say that apologizing is the first step towards being forgiven", he said. "The second step is explaining. So, tell me, why have you come to me alone?".

"Well, mainly because you're the calmer one", began Dove, nervously. "And I wanted to live long enough to finish my first sentence".

_**\somewhere else\** _

"Sky", mumbled Nora, her eyes narrowed. "Do you wish to be flattened?".

"No, I don't!", hurried to deny the boy. "I just saw your new weapons and I wanted to see them".

"Why are you here?", she continued, unrelenting.

"I mean, I always thought your hammer hurt a lot, and I speak from experience". He winced at the memory of Maghnild coming crashing down on him. "But the new sword is great. Why is it wave-bladed?".

"Oh, nothing, I just like it that way", shrugged Nora, although she was incredibly pleased with herself for the good work. "But I'm not showing it to you too closely. You'll get up close and intimidate with it at our next sparring match".

Sky gulped nervously, and found his mouth dry. "R-Right...", he stammered. "A-Are you the o-only one to have a n-new weapon or your teammates have one, t-too?".

"Not telling", cheerfully replied Nora. "I guess you'll see soon enough. Just ask Goodwitch to pair you up with one of us!".

_'Not a snowball's chance in Hell, carrothead'_ , thought Sky. Yet, he grinned lightly.  " Yeeaaah, as if I could defeat any of you. Goodwitch knows that ".

"Aww, don't crush my hopes!", pouted Nora. "I always like to flatten a few bullies".

_'Crap'_ .

_**\somewhere else\** _

"Hey, babe".

Pyrrha turned and deadpanned at Cardin. "Cardin. Do you need to be ushered out by someone? I know for sure at least three people who would love to. And they are on their way back here".

"Feisty, eh?", grinned the bully. "We'll solve that later".

"You should go, if you value your bone integrity", continued Pyrrha, still regarding him with a flat stare.

"Of course we're going", nodded Cardin. "A cinema is not the right place where to fuck you".

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?".

"Oh, you hear me, Red", scoffed Cardin. "And you know you want it. You will deny it, but you want it".

"I thought you had at least the brains to avoid harassing me any more after this morning". Said Pyrrha, her tone dangerous. "Evidently I was wrong".

"You'll get more submissive with time", huffed Cardin, grabbing her hand and guiding it to his groin. "Touch, I'm not shy. I can assure you, you'll like it".

Pyrrha thought about snatching her hand out of his, but then a thought came to her mind, and she grinned Jaune-like. _'Savage'_. Resisting his pull, she activated Moonclaw, that unfolded into full extended form in a second.

And the blades stabbed Cardin right where it hurt most.

The only problem with Aura, Huntsmen said, was that you need to will it to protect you to make it act as a shield. Otherwise, it will heal the damages only _after_ the damage is done. In Cardin's case, he wasn't willing his Aura to do anything, and he felt unimaginable pain running through his nerves, so excruciating that it scorched his nerves and made him scream in agony. Pyrrha then removed her claw and his Aura kicked in, repairing the damaged tissues and anaesthetized the searing pain. With an animal growl, he tried to pounce on her, but was met with a firm resistance.

After retracting the blades, Pyrrha had punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying.

"I won't lie to my friends about what happened", she told him coldly. "But I'll have mercy. I won't chase you. If you run now, maybe you'll be able to escape them".

Cardin briefly thought about continuing with his "seduction", but then he thought better and turned tail, running out of the hall in a hurry.

Less than a minute later, her three teammates came running from another entrance, rushing up to her and asking her if she was alright. After they calmed down, she told them what had happened. As she had predicted, they had to step away from Jaune as he burst into black flames. Although she hadn't predicted the way he then calmed down and smiled, walking up to her and hugging her.

"Well, I'm still mad, but I guess Cardin's got a hint he won't forget anytime soon", he stated, ruffling Pyrrha's hair. "I was right, Pyr, this bonding day is already getting to you".

She beamed at her teammates. "I know I should be ashamed of saying this, but it was satisfying", she declared brightly. "But now, can we watch that film you wanted to see?".


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mess this has been. The connection at home is really shitty right now, I hope it'll get better soon.  
> Besides, I have to write other stories to partecipate to a small writing contest. My mother wants me to present at least five stories, and the deadline is in less than two weeks. I'll be busy!

"Pyr, are you okay?".

"I'm fine, Jaune", she replied, frowning. "I just... I honestly expected you all to drink alcohol. You were so keen on going to the pub, and then none of you drank".

"Pubs aren't good only because of alcohol, Pyr", he laughed. "That's what _Yang_ would say".

"I know, I just... didn't expect a ballroom", she meekly replied as they headed toward the airport. "And I didn't expect you to know the owner".

"Junior's an old friend of Qrow's", he shrugged. "Old Qrow used to go there at least twice a week, when he wasn't out on a mission. Junior's taken a liking for me. I am the "nice, kind boy who always helped me with cleaning", after all".

"I can surely see you cleaning a pub", chuckled Pyrrha. "But what now? The day's over... right?".

"You'd wish", grinned Jaune, a maniacal glint in his eyes. "The day isn't over until _I_ say so. And we still have the sleepover to do. I already asked Team RWBY if they wanted to join us. Apparently they want you to be introduced to RPG games in one of the games they have never been able to win".

"Now could you tell me what is an RPG game?", she asked, although she had already heard of them. Virtual reality, her parents called them. She had been trained with those, too, but she doubted Jaune would be the one to play and have fun with those machines.

"RPG stands for Role Playing Games. It's basically a game in which you pretend to be another person, and decide how that person -called "character"- acts. It's very similar to the child game of make-believe, but instead of running around with a staff and ending up dirtier than mud, you play usually around a table with sheets of paper and dice".

"W-Wait, I think I've heard of a game like that... was it RR?", she asked, and from his expression she can tell he knew of it.

"Remnant Ravaged. A world in which the Grimm overcome humanity and the survivors have to fight them off", he nodded. "A bit violent and with very few roleplaying, but it's RPG alright. We will be playing with the world and rules of Shattered Moon".

"Never heard of it", she replied. "Why is it called so?".

"We won't be playing the main campaign. In that, the players' final quest is to prevent a God from destroying the world. If you succeed, the ray of destruction deviates from the world and hits the Moon, shattering it". He chuckled. "Believe me, the main campaign is impossible. I've tried several times, but beating a God is impossible. He kills everyone at the first hit".

"So, what are we gonna do?", asked Pyrrha, frowning. "I mean, I know nothing about this RPGs...".

"That's why I will teach you while we get back. I've got a character sheet ready to teach and show you. I told you I programmed this right to the last detail". He smiled at her. "Don't worry, you don't have to, if you don't _want_ to".

"No, no, it's fine", she hurried to reply. "It's just... new, I guess".

"If you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell us", he continued. "Team RWBY and Team JNPR, for tonight, are at your service".

"So I can command everyone to just got to sleep?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "Do you want to?".

"...no".

"Then prepare, because I'll make you love sleepovers".

#####

"You should give up", said Russel as Team CRDL entered Beacon's main hall. "Almost losing you manhood isn't a strong enough motivation?".

"The more they beat me, the harder I'll beat them later", grumbled Cardin. "And besides, my Aura took care of it".

"Just because Nikos isn't Arc nor Valkyrie", muttered Dove. "One of those two will kill you if you continue. Likely Arc".

"Unless I find a way to get him out of the way first", replied Cardin. "As for Nikos, with time she'll realize she's mine. It's just... Sky, what are you doing?".

"Recording, _Winchester_ ", he spat back. "We're done with you. We've been recording your... _attempts_ to seduce Nikos since the start. At first to have a laugh, but then, after Forever Fall, to pass them to Goodwitch".

"What-oof!". Cardin was cut off by a kick in the stomach from Dove.

"He means we're sick of being your lackeys. Everyone hates us because of you, and we're sick of it", he growled, punching him square on the nose. " _We_ will apologize to Team JNPR and Team RWBY. _You_ are gonna be expelled. Good-bye, Winchester".

Russel took over and cartwheel-kicked him in the back of the head, a move Arc himself had suggested him at the cinema. "But first, we're gonna pay you back. On our behalf, on Team JNPR's and on Team RWBY's", he continued with a roundhouse kick. "You've been a jerk to everyone. Nobody wants you here. Get over it".

Sky tossed the Scroll at Dove and stepped up with a kick at Cardin's knee that made him fall down on the ground. "You've bullied enough, Winchester. Maybe we still have a chance to make it up to Team JNPR, but to do so we first have to take care of you", he added with a kick that hit Cardin right between his legs, making him howl in pain. " _You_ surely are beyond redemption. In Forever Fall do you realize that Nikos and Arc would've likely been killed by that Grimm, hadn't Ren and Valkyrie stepped up?".

Cardin tried to speak, but his three _former_ teammates didn't give him time to utter a word. Having received a couple of tips from _Team JN(P)R nonetheless_ about combat, they hurried to try out on him all their new techniques. Russel, although he wasn't at Arc level (in the arcade, Arc level was really a level of dancing skill), used his still exceptional agility and flexibility to kick Cardin in several hard-to-reach places. Dove, who had been tipped by Ren about focus and precision (Ren's _Slothking_ score was the highest in the arcade's shooter machines), preferred quality over quantity, kicking and punching Cardin where it hurt most. Sky, to who Nora had given some counsels about strength and kinetic force (after all, the _Pancake Queen_ was the highest score at the strength measuring machine), spun on himself almost every time he had to hit, taking advantage of Russel's and Dove's actions that were giving him time to hit Cardin with incredible force.

In the end, they were satisfied, and walked away from a crouching Cardin. "Remember, Cardin, you can still "find redemption", as Ren would say, but not from us, from Team RWBY or from Team JNPR", called Dove as they headed to Goodwitch's office with the Scroll. "You can still choose to be a good person outside Beacon. Why don't you try another Academy? You could be a much better man then".

Unbeknownst to them, Cardin was swearing revenge.

He would _not_ let them get away with that. Not them, not anyone.

#####

"What?".

"We're here because we think Cardin should be expelled", repeated Russel, and his teammates nodded. "If someone doesn't kick him out, he's likely to try and rape Nikos, probably soon".

"I... But you... Okay, it's official". Goodwitch sat on her desk, a powerful headache coming. "You lost me".

"We know our behaviours haven't been... _exemplar_ for the last weeks", continued Russel, speaking on his team's behalf. "But we were mostly following Cardin's orders. We tried to dissuade him, but... as you can see, we haven't had much success".

"Cardin... I don't know why he acted like he did, but his behaviour was the worst". Goodwitch nodded slowly. That much, she understood. "So we recorded all the times he unloaded shit on Team JNPR and now we are asking you to use those records to kick him out. We're tired of that jerk".

"Possibly, we'd like to get another teammate. A _better_ teammate", continued Sky, taking over. "We are also planning on apologizing to Team JNPR and Team RWBY, but that probably won't go smoothly. In case our Scrolls get smashed to pieces, we wanted you to have the recordings".

"I don't follow you", stated the professor. "Weren't you on _his_ side?".

"I have to admit that yes, we've been jerks too", nodded Dove. "But we don't want to get into fights. During those weeks we've learned that having friends is a hundred times better than having victims. Friends stand up for you, victims come back to bite you the moment you turn your back".

"And that is understandable", continued Russel. "But we're not bullies any more. After Cardin got his... _nethers_ stabbed by Nikos, we understood he has probably stepped over a line".

"Nikos is, outside combat, always polite and peaceful... until you touch her Arc, of course". He chuckled a bit, nervously. "So, if she stabbed him... _there_... it means he must've done something really heavy".

"Like trying to force himself on her", added Dove. "And that is something he should never have done".

"Dove's right. We can still have been bullies, but we're not monsters nor rapists", nodded Russel, fiercely. "Except that it seems our former leader is. We told and showed him our opinion before coming to you, Professor".

"I really don't know what to say", she admitted with a sigh. "I... I'm ashamed to admit I _did_ underestimate you three. I thought you were just another team of bullies, but it seems I was wrong. On you three, at least".

"We did, too, Professor. We thought not to have a choice, and just being forced to follow him through all his crap plans", shrugged Sky. "Only after the cinema thing, we acted. And at first we acted because we thought that being expelled because we didn't follow our leader was better than following him into doing something like seriously hurting Arc or raping Nikos".

"I mean, he _did_ leave her to face a Shadow Phobia alone, and we're ashamed to say that we ran, too", continued Dove. "With her arachnophobia, she could've gotten eaten by the damn thing".

Sky nodded sternly. "At first we thought we'd be expelled, but after tonight we realized that, Hell, if not following a soon-to-be criminal is enough to get you kicked out of Beacon, this school must really suck!". He laughed nervously at Glynda's raised eyebrow. "So we ditched Cardin... not without a proper good-bye... and we came here to spill it all".

"Perfect", sighed Goodwitch. "I have a student to literally kick out of Beacon, a Headmaster who will probably grin his ass off, three redeemed bullies, and a stormy headache coming. Good thing to start the day at one in the morning".

"Sorry about the time", winced Russel. "We came as soon as we could".

"Don't worry about that", said Glynda. "I've heard that JNPR is having a sleepover. I suggest you go and apologize to them by yourselves. Also, Team RWBY would probably want to listen to it too".

"Yes, madam", nodded Sky, and the three former bullies -now redeemed former misguided students- walked out of the room, leaving the blonde woman with a hammering headache and a problem to solve.

#####

"Russel?".

"And Dove", he nodded. "And Sky".

"But no Cardin", noted Jaune, peeking around the corridor. "What do you want? I'll let you know that I'm not in the mood to kill you outright, but I could be very soon, depending on your choice of words".

"We beat the hell out of Cardin", Dove blurted out. "And we came to apologize".

There was a second of silence.

"Come in", Jaune said, holding the door open. Inside, a very puzzled Team JNPR and Team RWBY were waiting for them. "And now explain".

Sitting on the chairs Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren had offered them, the three fidgeted nervously. "We know what happened in the cinema, and we're incredibly sorry. We didn't think Cardin would push it that far". The eight other students scowled. "We thought that, hadn't we followed our leader, we would've been kicked out of Beacon. Stupid thought, yeah, but we didn't know".

"Thing is, Cardin bullied us, too", spat Dove. "And he put you all through a lot of crap".

"So, when we heard he tried to force himself on Nikos, we kinda lost it", admitted Sky, sheepishly. "We can have been jerks and bullies, but we're not rapists".

"Sorry for all the crap he threw on your way, Arc", said Russel. "We have to admit we were cowards not to stop him and report everything to Goodwitch sooner".

"Call us by name", said Jaune. "It's the first step away from being bullies. It's harder to hit someone you call by name".

Russel nodded. "Tonight, after he told us what he'd done, we decided we had had enough. Remember the tips you guys gave us?". Jaune, Ren and Nora nodded. "Well... we kinda went all-out on Cardin before reporting to Goodwitch and then coming here".

Team JNPR and Team RWBY looked dumbstruck.

"You... what?", asked Yang, incredulous.

"I told you, we beat the Hell out of Cardin", said Dove. "And then we went to Goodwitch to ask her to expel him and give us another teammate. A better one".

"And she told us you were having a sleepover, and suggested we went and apologized to you directly", added Sky. "And so... here we are".

"We are not asking you to forgive us. We're not expecting that and, honestly, we don't deserve that", hurried to say Russel. "Just... we wanted you to know we're sorry. Take it how you want to take it. Just know we're sorry, and we want to make it up to you".

The eight exchanged stunned glances. Jaune was the first to recover. "You're sorry?".

"Yes, we are", nodded Russel.

Jaune stood up and walked over to then, activating his Black Semblance as he moved. "Enough to make me even out all the things you owe us for what you did?".

"Jaune, no!", came Pyrrha's voice.

"Jaune, you should think about it first".

"I said I wanted to break Cardin's legs, not theirs!".

"Jaune, don't you think your Semblance is a bit too much?".

"I say we should think about it before doing anything rash and impulsive".

"Maybe we should talk about it all together...".

"Jaune, shouldn't be Nora the one to crush people?".

Russel ignored all the shouts and exchanged a glance with Dove and Sky, whom nodded nervously. "Yes, enough to endure whatever punishment you think we deserve, because honestly we think we deserve it too".

Jaune nodded and reached out to grab Russel's face with his black-covered hand. The smaller boy grimaced at the feeling of dread he was already experiencing without even the contact of the Aura draining Semblance, but he didn't pull back. Nodding, Jaune snuffed out the black fire and straightened.

"I accept your apologies", he said simply, and everyone sighed in relief.

"You just...". Dove shook his head to clear it. "Was that a test?".

"Yep, it was", grinned Jaune. "And you passed it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapters... we get to see Team RWBY's bonding day!  
> (don't worry, I haven't forgotten the girls...)


End file.
